A New Realm
by acw28
Summary: In the aftermath of the invasion, Mileena knew she could not rule Outworld and made a deal to return Shao Kahn to life. With the deal done can she pay the price, or will her entire way of thinking change? AU, after MK 9. First Story! Please give it a chance.
1. A Deal that will Change Everything

**Hello out there. I've read various stories on this site for just over a year now. Due to this some ideas have crept into my mind. This one is due to all of the awesome Mortal Kombat crossovers I've read. This is an AU of the Naruto universe with the story taking place after MK 9. This first chapter is going to be dialogue heavy as it sets the foundation for the action to come. This is my first story, so let's see how this goes.**

**Disclaimer: While I greatly enjoy the source material, I in no way or form own Naruto or Mortal Kombat. All characters belong to their respective creators/owners.**

* * *

><p>The first thing Mileena noticed was that she was no longer in Shao Kahn's throne room. Instead she was laying comfortably in her bed. This greatly confused her as she remembered that Shao Kahn had taken the souls of Shang Tsung and their power to his queen Sindel, the women she was told to think of as her mother. Then she remembered that Earthrealm warrior, the one that was horribly burned, the one that Kano said would come over to their side if he was revived. He had tried to attack Shao Kahn, but she and Noob Saibot had interfered. There was a short fight, she saw Saiboot knocked out, then she only saw darkness.<p>

While Mileena was pondering the events the followed the fight, someone came into her room. It was Baraka, the Tarkatan general was easy to recognize due to his jaw filled with massive fangs, a feature she choose to keep hidden with her mask, and blades coming out of his arms. Oddly he wasn't wearing his usual white and black tunic, instead he was wearing his armor, which consisted of two a read tunic with a deep v-neck and two spiked shoulder pieces that were chained to his belt. (A/N Baraka's alt costume in MK 9). This caused Mileena to raise one of her eyebrows, as she knew Baraka only wore his armor during special occasions. She was broken from her thoughts when Baraka spoke.

"It is good to see you awake, my princess."

"Baraka," Mileena started. "what has happened? Has Shao Kahn and my mother conquered Earthrealm? Why else would you wear your armor if not for celebration?"

"I wear this not celebration, but in mourning." The Tarkatan general stated. "Much has happened since your fight with the Earthrealm warrior. After you and Saibot fell, members of the Lin Kuei moved to apprehend the Earthrealm warrior, but with speed that surprised everyone he escaped through an open portal. Shortly after this, Queen Sindel left to annihilate the Earthrealm warriors to hasten the invasion. She arrived after Raiden and Liu Kang left to speak with the Elder Gods. When she arrived, she slaughtered nearly everyone, however Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage escaped the carnage and the one known as Nightwolf sacrificed himself to defeat the Queen. Shao Kahn left shortly after information of the massacre arrived and forcibly entered Earthrealm. Once he arrived, Raiden bowed to the Emperor, it looked as if Outworld had won, however the Elder Gods soon interfered and gave Raiden the power to vanquish Shao Kahn. I am sorry my princess, but he is dead."

Mileena did not know how to react to this. She knew that she should feel sadness. Shao Kahn had many times told her to think of him as her father, even if her birth was unnatural. She knew she was a creation of the flesh pits, a Frankenstein of Tarkatan blood as well as the blood of her "sister" Kitana. While she seemed to be in her mid-twenties and had sufficient knowledge, in reality she was only "born" a few years ago. She was not created out of love, but of need. The need to spy on Kitana, while she was still loyal to Outworld, and replace her if need be. Instead of feeling the expected sadness, instead she felt hallow. She would have to organize her feelings later; she knew right now there was business to discuss.

"Baraka, who is currently in power?"

"No one my princess. There are those who follow you, as you are the princess of the late Emperor. There are also those who support a young upstart, one Kotal Kahn, who sees this as a chance to gain power. Also, while he may not have much support, the sorcerer Quan Chi has also voice his claim to leading Outworld."

Once she heard his name, Mileena suddenly came to a realization.

Speaking so low that she was barley heard, Mileena whispered, "We have been played."

Confused Baraka asked, "My princess?"

"WE HAVE BEEN PLAYED!" Mileena exclaimed. "Quan Chi was the one who suggested we invade Earthrealm after the failure of the tournaments, he provided the Emperor the means to invade by resurrecting Sindel, removing the protective ward around Earthrealm. The sorcerer knew that after the harsh lose, dangling the prize in front of Shao Kahn would cause him to act. He knew that the Elder Gods would interfere, he knew that Shao Kahn would die during the invasion. Now he waits to claim the power."

Understanding now, Baraka asked the one question that had been on his mind since entering the room.

"Now what will you do my princess?"

"For one, I will not give Quan Chi any power. He betrayed us, we will have our revenge."

Baraka smiled at this.

Mileena continued, "I will also not allow this Kotal Kahn take the throne. He may share the same name as the Emperor, but I will die before I allow him to rule."

If it was possible, Baraka's grin grew even wider as he asked, "Then you will rule my princess?"

Mileena hesitated for a brief moment before responding, afraid of what Baraka's reaction will be.

"No."

"WHAT!?" The Tarkatan instantly flew into a rage, "But you said…"

"I know what I said." Mileena quickly cut him off. "As it stands I am too inexperienced, perhaps if these events had taken place a few years later I would lead, but no. I intend to bring back my father."

"How will you do that?" Baraka demanded, "We have no sorcerers we can trust."

"I am the princess of Outworld am I not?" Mileena began, "I have the right to demand an audience with the Elder Gods."

"And why would they help you, you who has contributed to the war effort, you who battles against the Earthrealm's chosen warriors, you who by all rights should not exist?"

Mileena just smirked, a frightening sight without her mask.

"I will simply offer them a deal they cannot refuse, while I gain some revenge at the same time."

* * *

><p>Standing on top of a mountain in the center of six transparent giant torsos, Mileena felt afraid, however her Tarakatan blood and her pride made her refused to show it.<p>

Speaking as one, the six figures asked, "What business does the princess of Outworld have with us?"

Gathering her courage, Mileena answered, "I request that you resurrect Shao Kahn and restore him to his rightful position as Emperor of Outworld."

The figures almost looked amused when they responded, "And tell us child, why would we resurrect our enemy."

This was what Mileena had expected when she replied, "What if I could offer you the souls of the Earthrealm warriors who were killed during the invasion?"

This instantly caused the figures to turn serious, but before they could respond Mileena saw the thunder gods Raiden appear in a flash of light.

"And how," Raiden began, "are you able to do that?"

Mileena only responded by saying. "I have my ways."

Raiden turned towards the Elder gods and pleaded, "She may be lying or she could be speaking the truth. Either way we have defeated Shao Kahn before and we can do it again. I beg you Elder Gods, allow me to negotiate."

Silence. Complete and unnerving silence. It felt like hours, and Mileena began to worry. Perhaps she had been wrong and the Elder Gods had hated her father more than they loved their champions. Then the Elder Gods spoke.

"Very well. There are however a few stipulations to the deal that are nonnegotiable. First, Outworld and Edenia are to be separated. Second, the realms of Earthrealm, Outworld, and Edenia will be linked with relatively free travel between the realms possible. Third, all previously mentioned realms will share the same passage of time, based on that of Earthrealm's. Fourth, the tournaments will be abolished, there will be no more invasions, we will allow small skirmishes to happen, but there will be consequences for the death of a champion on either side."

Mileena was torn. Yes, she could get the man she had grown to see as her father back, but it would mean giving up a part of his empire. However, she rationalized, he had conquered it once, and surely he could do so again. Furthermore the tournaments, what she believed to be a major annoyance, would be done. With new confidence Mileena declared.

"Very well. As acting ruler of Outworld I accept these conditions. Come Raiden let us negotiate."

* * *

><p>In a small cave adjacent to where the Elder Gods stood, Raiden and Mileena sat at a small table, to decide the price to be paid to bring back Earthrealm's champions as well as Outworld's tyrant. Mileena decided to began with a simple question.<p>

"What are your demands?"

"First I want the soul of Kung Lao as well."

Mileena knew that with her method Kung Lao would be revived as well, but Raiden did not know that. She figured if she allowed him what seemed like a victory the negotiating would go quicker and her father could retake his throne quicker. Yet, she could not resist the moment to remind the thunder god of his failings.

"I believe that is fair, he was one of your champions and you are seeking to revive them all to apologize for allowing them to be killed by your foolishness are you not?" Mileena asked with a small twinkle in her eye.

Raiden pointedly ignored her and continued, "You know of the Lin Kuei turning their warriors into cyborgs. I ask for this to be reversed for the members of the clan who were against such actions and they be given the opportunity to join Earthrealm forces."

Mileena was not a fool. She knew that Raiden sought for the one Earthrealm champion, the one called Sub-Zero, to be given his humanity back. Yet his demand gave her pause. Surely this Sub-Zero was not the only one in the clan that was against being turned into cyborgs. As soon as this thought came into her head, it was replaced with the idea that even if they were flesh and blood, the warriors would follow their clan.

"I will agree, but any Lin Kuei that were against being cyborgs but still wish to stay with their clan will be warriors of Outworld."

Raiden seemed slightly taken aback by Mileena's response, surprised that she actually had some skill in negotiating. Raiden knew that there were many in the Lin Kuei who opposed what was dubbed the "cyber initiative," but was unsure if they would still remain loyal to their clan. He knew this was a ploy to gain more warriors for Outworld, but perhaps he could turn this to his advantage.

"I will agree to this on one condition. As Edenia is separated from Outworld, it is need of a ruler. I propose Sindel is reinstated as Queen of that realm…"

Raiden was quickly cut off by Mileena, "Done." Mileena smirked thinking of how the thunder god had blundered. Sindel was under Shao Kahn's control. While the realms might be separated, Shao Kahn could enforce his rule in Edenia through the Queen.

Raiden just smiled as he began, "I thank you for agreeing so quickly, but I was not finished. As I was saying, Sindel will be reinstated as the ruler of Edenia, but will be free of Shao Kahn's influence."

Rage, unbridled rage quickly filled Mileena as she realized that the thunder god had tricked her into giving up not only a wonderful opportunity to in some way keep her father's empire together, but also lost a powerful fighter at the same time.

"You tricked me," Mileena stated through gritted teeth, "this will not be. I agreed to this before I knew of the implications of your deal. I guess Sindel will not be revived."

Raiden was once again surprised by Mileena's actions. Yes what he did was an awful trick, but he hoped that Mileena would be happy with Shao Kahn being revived and overlook this one point. As much as he hated negotiating with Outworlders, Raiden knew Sindel needed to be revived. For one, the newly free Edenia needed a leader or else Shao Kahn or some other tyrant will quickly conquer the realm. Raiden also felt that if Kitana were to be revived, she needed some closer over what her mother had done will under Shao Kahn's spell. As much as he hated it, Raiden knew what he had to offer.

"And what if," the thunder god started, "I were to ask the Elder Gods to resurrect another one of your warriors besides your Emperor? Would agree to have Sindel revived without her being under another's control?"

Now it was Mileena's turn to be surprised. She knew she would have to pay a price in order to get her father back, but she did not expect Sindel to be a part of it. Yet this presented another opportunity. As of now, this deal would bring back all of the Earthrealm warriors, giving them a significant numbers advantage over Outworld. Sindel may be powerful, but if she could gain another powerful warrior for Shao Kahn's army.

"Fine, but I want Motaro back."

Raiden was hesitant, he remembered his brief fight with Motaro the Centaurian. After receiving a vision of Johnny Cage's death at Motaro's hands, Raiden quickly interfered and punched the beast into the river below. While Sindel was possibly stronger, Raiden did not want to deal with a revived Shao Kahn, Motaro, and the Shokan who had survived the invasion, namely Goro, Sheeva, and Kintaro. Raiden was sure that the Earthrealm warriors could defeat the four armed menaces, but did not wish to add the half-horse man into the equation.

"No," Raiden replied, "I do not wish to see him once more among the living, choose someone else."

Mileena actually needed a moment to think. Despite losing the invasion, Outworld had not suffered many casualties. Sure, many of the cannon folder had died, but most of the champions and generals had survived. Reptile was defeated, but simple returned to Outworld. Ermac had been destroyed when that one warrior had thrown him in front of a train, but he would reform shortly. Other Outworld warriors, such as Skarlet, did not even travel to Earthrealm. In the corner of her mind, Mileena remembered one other warrior who had perished.

"Very well, if Motaro will not be revived I demand that Noob Saibot be resurrected and loyal to Shao Kahn."

Once more Raiden was in between a rock and a hard place. On one hand Sindel would be revived, free from Shao Kahn's taint and would prove to be a valuable ally as well as safeguard a peaceful realm, but for this to happen one of the greatest evils would be back in the world. If he prevented Noob Sibot's resurrection, he would potentially doom the residents of Edenia. With a sigh Raiden gave his answer.

"Very well, I will allow Saibot to be a warrior in Outworld's army. Is there anything else you would like to add to our agreement?"

"No I believe that is it." Mileena replied.

"Now then, let us return to the Elder Gods."

* * *

><p>Returning to the six towering figures, Raiden and Mileena both heard, "Has the deal been struck?"<p>

"Yes, we have reached an agreement. All that is needed is for Mileena to return the souls of Earthrealm's warriors."

Feeling seven pairs of eyes on her, Mileena suddenly became very nervous. She did not actually have the souls, they were still in possession of Quan Chi, but she believed she knew how this could be rectified. She just hope that she was once again right, that the one she will call for help would be more loyal to his departed family than to his current master.

"And I will, or rather I will give the Elder Gods the opportunity to reclaim the souls."

Raiden flew into a rage, Mileena was not sure it was possible for the seemingly always peaceful thunder god to become so angry so quickly. She supposed this was proof of how greatly he cared not only for Earthrealm, but its defenders as well.

"This was not our deal Mileena, if you came here just to make a fool of the Elder Gods and myself you will pay for this waste of time."

"Patience thunder god, your precious warriors will be returned to you. I just need the Elder Gods to summon the one known as Scorpion."

Everyone present was confused by Mileena's request. True, Scorpion was a powerful warrior. While once human, he along with the entirety of the Shirai Ryu clan had been killed. However his thirst for vengeance was so great that he was resurrected by Quan Chi. During the last Mortal Kombat tournament in Earthrealm, Scorpion had fought and killed the man who was thought to have killed his clan, the original Sub-Zero. The fight was subsequently taken into the Netherrealm, where Scorpion killed Sub-Zero and avenged his clan, or so he thought. Residing in the Netherrealm gave Scorpion access to power that made him a worthy adversary, even to Raiden himself. But as it stood, he was currently a lapdog to the one who resurrected him and could not fight any battles of his own choosing.

"Very well girl," the Elder Gods started, "but this had better not be a waste of time. Scorpion, the Elder Gods summon you to their council."

Instead of the portal that Mileena had arrived in, or the flash of light that had accompanied Raiden, Mileena was slightly surprised when the floor next to her caught fire. Slowly, a human figure climbed out of the flames. This sight alone would give most men nightmares, but the warrior's imposing aura increased once the flames disappeared. Standing next to Mileena was a man of average height, dressed in what seemed like a shirt made of black armor plates. The pants, gloves, and boots the man wore appeared to be made of the same material. The man also had yellow shoulder pads connected to a belt by yellow fabric, the belt buckle was in the shape of a scorpion. The man also wore a full hood, leaving nothing of his face visible save for his completely white eyes. Strapped to his back were two katanas with yellow grips. This was Scorpion. (A/N Scorpion's default costume in MK 9)

"What business do the Elder Gods have with me?"

"None," the six giants replied, "it was Mileena who requested we bring you here."

"And what does the 'princess of Outworld' want with me, should you not be ruling from your throne?" Scorpion mockingly asked.

Mileena barley contained her anger. It would not be wised to upset this man, he was the key to getting her father back, to restoring the Outworld Empire, and for getting her revenge on Quan Chi. As such Mileena calmly responded.

"You were once human were you not Scorpion? A loving father and a kind leader to your clan? It is such a shame you have not avenged them."

"What are these insufferable lies you speak demon? I avenged my clan the moment I took the head of the original Sub-Zero. You are wasting my time." While he sounded sure in his reply that this was the truth, doubt started to creep into Scorpion's mind. Sub-Zero was just one man, powerful yes, but still only one man, yet Scorpion was made to watch as his wife and son were murdered by this one man.

As if reading his mind, Mileena smiled as she responded, "Yes, you killed Sub-Zero and avenged your family, but you did not avenge your clan. There was another warrior there that night who slaughtered almost all of your people, the same warrior who gave Sub-Zero the idea to kill your family."

Any rage Mileena had felt from Raiden earlier, or any that she had received from her father before his death was nothing compared to what Scorpion had unleashed upon not only her, but Raiden and the Elder Gods as well. Mileena did not know the complete reason for this rage, was it the lost of his family, or was it because like all present, he had been turned into a pawn in someone else's game. Whatever the reason, she desperately hoped Scorpion was still rational enough not to obliterate all currently present.

"Give me his name!" The Netherrealm wraith demanded. "Let me know who I have to make suffer to avenge my clan!"

Mileena let out a breath she did not know she was holding, out of the corner of her eye she saw Raiden and surprisingly the Elder Gods doing the same. While everything was going more or less along with what she had planned, Mileena decided to improvise a little, creating a backup plan for another day.

"I will gladly give you the name of your target, as long as you remember this favor and return it someday."

"Done. Now tell me, my clan must be avenged!"

"Why," Mileena began, "he is the same one who brought you back to life, the same man who knew of your need for vengeance and used it to create a powerful warrior, the same man who you have sworn to serve, Quan Chi. Now I ask you Scorpion, who holds your loyalty? Your slain comrades and family, or your current master?"

Mileena was please when Scorpion replied, "Family always comes first. I will be back when I have exterminated this vermin." With that Scorpion left the same way he had entered.

* * *

><p>Once the fallen Shirai Ryu warrior had left, Mileena turned to Raiden and the Elder Gods and explained the events that were sure to follow.<p>

"Once Scorpion returns to the Netherrealm he will confront Quan Chi. While he maybe powerful, Quan Chi will fall to Scorpion. Once this happens the souls that the sorcerer had collected will be freed, at which point you Elder Gods may revive your champions."

"And of course," Raiden said, "this helps you gain revenge because you believe that Quan Chi had manipulated events to have your father killed. Even if this allegation is not true, you have eliminated one of the individuals competing for power within Outworld. You also knew that Kung Lao's soul would be returned even if I had not asked for it."

Mileena only smiled as she replied, "While the revenge part was true, eliminating compotation was simply a happy side effect. As for Kung Lao's soul, I gave you that for free, I figured you needed some kind of win in order to feel good about yourself after the disaster of keeping your champions alive."

Before Raiden could lash out at Mileena, Scorpion returned, although he seemed to be both more powerful and more at peace with himself. Before anyone could question the events, the resident of the Netherrealm spoke on his own accord.

"It was as Mileena had said, I heard Quan Chi bragging about his deception to his master. It was a short fight as I quickly engaged Quan Chi in combat. While he gave a good effort, he could not touch me and I made quick work of him. With his dying breath, he told me he would be back, that his master Shinnok would make him stronger than ever. I assume you would want these returned." At this a large green ball appeared in Scorpions outstretched hand and floated to the middle of the chamber. The new master of the Netherrealm then turned to Mileena and said, "Let me know when you wish for your debt to be repaid, Mileena of Outworld." With that Scorpion once more disappeared in flames.

Once he was gone, the eyes of the Elder Gods flashed white three times, at which point the ball separated into fourteen different parts. Once she could see them clearly, she realized these were the souls of the fallen champions from both sides of the invasion. She recognized her "sister" Kitana and her friend Jade, as well as the one she fought while in Earthrealm. She then saw Liu Kang, which greatly confused her as she did not hear anyone bragging about killing the last Mortal Kombat champion. As she was about to voice this question, the souls flew off, most went to Earthrealm, while she saw one fly off towards Outworld.

"The price is paid," the six said, "now for our part of the deal."

Once more there was a great flash of light, however this one lasted longer than the others. When it was over there stood a man that toward above the others. He was only wearing boots, a loincloth, and spiked shoulder pads anchored to his body by a set of straps. On his head was a helmet vaguely similar to that of a samurai's, save this one featured the front of a human skull for a face plate. The man then opened his eyes, and greeted the world with a glowing blood red glare. Shao Kahn had returned.

Mileena was as happy as she could be. While she was unsure of how she felt at his death, she knew her feelings about him being alive. Quickly she rushed to the man while yelling, "Daddy!" The tyrant easily caught the half-Tarkatan while laughing. His eyes then fell on to Raiden, this only served to increase the Emperor's laughter.

"It appears that you failed to kill me thunder god." The tyrant of Outworld boasted.

"Look again Shao Kahn, you are before the Elder Gods. I did defeat you, I did slay you. However the creature you hold in your arms must have some compassion for you as she was able to make a deal to restore your life." Raiden countered.

"And what were the conditions of this deal?" Asked Shao Kahn.

"You will be informed of the stipulations once you return to Outworld." The Elder Gods commanded.

"Right," Mileena began, "well as my father and I have no business here, we will just be leaving." However as she turned to open a portal back to Outworld and receive punishment for allowing part of the Empire to be taken away, as well as the loss of two powerful fighters, Mileena heard the Elder Gods speak once more.

"You might be done with us, but we are not done with you. You, an abomination, created by the sorcery of Shang Tsung. Yet you came before us and practically ordered us to serve your whim. Furthermore you stated it was in your power to return the souls of Earthrealm's warriors to us, instead you used information that is yet to be verified to have another do your dirty work while you enjoy the benefits. For these transgressions, you are banished from the realms of Outworld, Earthrealm, Edenia, as well as the Netherrealm. You will have no contact with any allies you by some miracle have made. This banishment will be in place for a period of five years."

Mileena was horrified. She came to this accursed place in order to regain her father and to ensure her realm was not conquered itself by some upstart wanting a taste of power. She expected there would be a price to pay, but she believed it would just be giving back the warriors her "mother" had died to destroy. But this, this was unexpected. She quickly turned to the man she thought of as her father with a pleading look and asked.

"You won't allow this to happen, will you father? I came here to bring you back to life, to ensure your empire continued to prosper. You won't leave me to this fate, will you father?"

Shao Kahn did not even hesitate.

"Enjoy your vacation," the Emperor began, "be sure to get stronger so that Kitana will no longer best you. Gain some allies to help strengthen the ranks of the Outworld army. Do not worry, I will see to it that your room is kept clean in your absence."

Something broke inside of Mileena when she heard this. Here she was, on a quest to restore her father, only to be betrayed by him once he was revived. She now saw what he viewed her as, a pawn to be sacrificed as he saw fit in order to protect the king. Mileena had thought she gained revenge against Quan Chi, instead she traded one manipulator for another. Mileena's sobs echoed through out the chamber as a portal to another realm opened beneath her feet. She quickly feel through it and the chamber was silent.

* * *

><p>"You truly are a monster," Raiden stated, "she came here knowing the Elder Gods might strike her down before she pleaded her case so that you may once more walk among the living. How do you repay her for this, by allowing her to be banished, cut off from any support that can be given to her."<p>

"Do not act high and mighty," Shao Kahn countered, "we both know what she is. An abomination, a monstrosity, a creature I designed to serve as my loyal pawn."

"I do not know how it is possible but she loved you like a father, and you do not even try to bargain with the Elder Gods to reduce her sentence?!" Raiden demanded

Shao Kahn simply started walking to the portal that would take him back to Outworld, back to his one desire, his throne. As he walked away from the thunder god he called over his shoulder, "And any more that I choose to create will feel the exact same way." With his final word said, Shao Kahn returned to his empire.

Raiden was shocked into silence. He knew that Shao Kahn was a monster, but this just made his hatred of the Emperor that much stronger. He vowed that when the five years were over, he would do his best to find Mileena and try to convince her to fight for Earthrealm, for comrades who would not betray her for their own interest. For now, however, he needed to return to Earthrealm and explain what had happened to the revived warriors, as well as Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. Raiden truly hoped the Elder Gods did not send Mileena to a realm too challenging.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this was a long chapter, and I only got half of what I wanted written, but at 11 pages in word, I knew it needed to be stopped. I saw a lot of opportunities to stop, but that would have left the readers with a serious cliff hanger, and last time I check my last name wasn't Martin. After writing this, I have a new found respect for the authors on this site that produce quality work, this takes a lot of time and energy for a simple hobby. I used the spellings I found on the Mortal Kombat Wiki, but if you see any glaring mistakes post it in the comments if you're a guest or send me a message and I'll try to fix it as fast as possible. With the first chapter done now comes the questions. <strong>

**How will the Earthrealm warriors respond to being resurrected? **

**How angry will Shao Kahn be at the conditions the Elder Gods placed for the deal? **

**And what realm will Mileena end up in? (Considering this is in the crossover section, you should know the answer to that one). **

**I'll try to get the next chapter typed and posted as fast as possible, so maybe in a week or two. Also the college I attend is going to be having classes again soon so if you're a fan of this so far, I'll do my best to regularly update this, but expect infrequent updates. So like it or not, please review and let me know your thoughts. Hopefully I will have more than five reviews before I update this. Until next time.**


	2. Consequences

**Updated 1/11/2015: Fixed grammar mistake found by a reader and fixed a concept I realized I had backwards (that is why you do not write fanfiction at 12:30 at night, you get things mixed up).**

**I'm sorry, but I'm going to have a long author's note before I begin the story. **

**First, I have to say something. Thank you to all of you who have read this. I just check the statistics before I started writing this chapter, and over 100 people have read the first chapter within 24 hours of it being posted, on a crossover no less! I am greatly surprised by this because the crossovers are generally not as popular on this site as the regular stories, and the Mortal Kombat section does not seem to have that much traffic. I was further surprised when I checked the "visitor by country" section. It was not a surprise that most of my readers are in the United States, but I saw that I had a few from people from Chile, Norway, Finland, and New Zealand among many other countries reading my first post. So once again I must say thank you to all of you who are reading my story, it proves to me that I was right to devote a portion of my free time to writing and posting to this site. **

**Second, I hope that everyone had a nice time and were able to relax a little during the holidays. I was lucky and was able to get a PS4 with some sweet games, unfortunately this will also take away my time from writing this story, but I will update whenever I have the opportunity and the inspiration. **

**Third, I know that I am going to receive some complaints about Mileena being OOC from this chapter onwards. Let me explain this. Mileena was just betrayed by the man she thought of as her father, fracturing an already unstable mind. Without Shao Kahn's influence, I think it is possible for Mileena on her own, while not necessarily good, could become neutral and if given the right influences could become good as well, as shown in Kitana's ending of MK 9. I may also inadvertently or purposely write another character OOC, but let me remind my readers that I stated that this was an AU story, meaning not all cannon elements from either series apply here, characters may change slightly as well as the timing of certain events.**

**I am going to warn my readers that this chapter is going to get a little dark. This story is rated M for a reason, as well as for the violence to come in later chapters. Let me just say this right now, I do not advocate the actions that I'm going to imply will happen. I find it absolutely disgusting when I hear about it happening and just think of a person who does so as a monster. I honestly am slightly disgusted with myself for what I wrote. I wish I did not have to write this, but for the events of the story to happen the way that I want them, I don't see another way. Again I do not advocate nor condone it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any intellectual property tied to Naruto or Mortal Kombat, I am simply a fan who wrote down an idea that was stuck in their head.**

* * *

><p>Mileena was confused, she could have sworn that the wretched Elder Gods had said that she was to be banished from all of the realms she knew, those being her home of Outworld, the newly restored Edenia, and the enemies home, Earthrealm. Yet here she was, standing in the middle of a clearing in a huge forest with towering trees. To add to her confusion, Mileena noticed the air here was different. It was quitter, lacking the noise of airplanes flying, cars on roads, or the buzz of electricity in the power lines. But now was not the time to solve this riddle, the events before the Elder Gods were still fresh within Mileena's mind. She recalled how she had braved facing the Elder Gods so soon after the failed invasion, how she had made a fair deal between herself and Raiden to return her father to life. Mileena did not expect a reward for this service, she believed that any child would do their best to help their parent. Yet Shao Kahn had not even told her thank you, and instead stood by while she was banished to who knows where. Her grief once more catching up to her, Mileena feel to all fours, buried her head between her arms, and released heart wrench cries. Cries for being abandoned by her beloved father, cries for being in some strange new realm, and cries for the certainty she would soon parish. She did not know how long she stayed in the clearing until she heard a voice ask a simple question.<p>

"Miss are you all right, do you require help?"

Mileena picked up her head to see several men surround her. They all looked similar, slightly tanned skin, long brown or black flowing hair, and completely white eyes. The similarity between the men made Mileena think that they were all part of the same extended family, yet two looked exactly the same, save one wore bandages around his forehead while the other's forehead was bare. The men wore a mix of black shirts and pants, some wore a green flak jacket with a red spiral on the back, all except for the twins wore a headband with a metal plate, a strange mix of a leaf and a spiral. Again, the twins were different in their choice of attire, they both wore a white robe with a black sash to keep it closed.

Mileena did not know what the men's intentions were. True, at least one of them had shown concern for her wellbeing, but she had been lied to before. Adding in the fact that she had recently been abandoned by her father and was alone and in an unfamiliar realm, Mileena desperately needed to channel the confusion, sadness, and anger that she felt into something. It was when she heard a language she had recognized from Earthrealm that Mileena heard a voice in the back of her mind that said, "Hello objects of miss-placed aggression."

With a twinkle in her eyes and a smile hidden behind her mask, Mileena leapt at the nearest man.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Earthrealm<p>

On his return to Earthrealm, Raiden was met by a concerned Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. While Raiden walked with a purpose towards a set of double white doors, Johnny and Sonya followed wanting answers.

"Raiden, what happened, why did you leave so quickly?" Questioned Sonya.

"And what was up with the funky light show a few minutes ago?" Continued Johnny.

"All will be explained shortly, but first I believe we have some friends that we need to meet, both old and new."

With his cryptic answer, Raiden opened the doors that both Johnny and Sonya were either too busy to notice or did not simply exist before a few minutes ago. When the doors opened, both Johnny and Sonya gasped in surprise. The room was a sick bay, equipped with a multitude of hospital beds, all of which were currently filled. It was not a shock to see a full sick bay, many were injured during the failed invasion. What shocked Sonya and nearly gave Johnny a heart attack was that the beds were occupied by the friends that they had seen killed. (A/N I'm not going to describe everyone at the moment. I'm hoping that each character will have their own moment in the spotlight, at which point I will give a description. If you must absolutely know what the characters look like they are all in the default costumes for MK 9). It was their reactions to seeing their revived comrades that made Raiden glad they did not notice Sindel and a now human Cyrax at the back of the room, he did not want any more violence at the moment.

Slowly Sonya found her voice, "Raiden…these are our…but they died…how is this possible?"

Raiden gave a long sigh, already feeling the future headache that would come from both explaining the warriors return from the grave as well as preventing them from attacking Sindel or Cyrax. In a calm voice Raiden stated, "As I said, all will be explained soon, but first we must wait for our guests to wake up."

As soon as he was done speaking, the resurrected warriors started to move and groan. Luckily so far, none of them had opened their eyes. Raiden was counting his blessings until Kung Lao spoke up, "Man, why do I have such a bad kink in my neck?"

Jokingly, Liu Kang answered, "Well it could be whiplash from spinning around so much, or it could be from when Shao Kahn broke your neck."

Instantly all of the Earthrealm warriors' eyes opened. The sight that greeted them was a full healthy Kung Lao, the same man that most in the room had seen die at the hands of Shao Kahn during the last Mortal Kombat tournament in Outworld. Liu Kang quickly got out of his own bed to be by the side of his fellow shaolin monk.

While everyone was either socked or celebrating their return to life, Sub-Zero moved his hand up to his head to rub his temple, hopping to relieve his growing headache. He quickly realized he had felt pain, sure it was a dull headache, but he had felt nothing while a cyborg. Slowly, as if doubting it could be true, Sub-Zero moved his hand in front of his face. He was greeted not by the sight of a mechanical imitation, but his own flesh and blood hand. Almost in disbelief, he whispered to himself, "I'm human again."

Despite the commotion in the sick bay, everyone heard Sub-Zero. Sonya, who had seen the Lien Kuei before his forced transformation smiled as she walked over to him. Stopping at the foot of his bed, she simply said, "I am glad to see you are back to yourself, I never got a chance to thank you for allowing me to use that portal to save Jax's life," before anyone could move to stop her she shiftly slapped the back of Sub-Zero's head, "but next time point someone to a closer portal, do you know how hard it was to drag Jax all the way to that beach?"

The entire sick bay was silent for a moment, until everyone but two people burst out into laughter. Raiden was relieved that the formally dead warriors had taken their return to life in stride. However, luck soon ran out as Jax turned his head and saw a women with long white hair with a black streak running down the middle.

"You!" Jax yelled. He continued as he got up and started marching towards Sindel. "You stabbed me in throat with your heel, you did the same to Kabal, punched Stryker's throat in, uppercuted Sub-Zero's head off, snapped Smoke's neck, pulled Jade's heart out, and absorbed Kitana's soul. What do you think you are doing here bitch?"

When Jax had finished his rant his mechanical hand was firmly grasped around Sindel's throat and had lifted her off her bed and pushed her against the wall. Before Raiden could interfere and tell Jax to calm down so that he could explain Mileena's deal, Sindel calmly removed Jax's fingers from her throat and fell to her knees onto the floor.

"I was not myself," the Queen of Edenia began, "I was under the influence of Shao Kahn due to the sorcery of Quan Chi. As it stand though, I owe each of you present an apology." At this Sindel bowed down, her head touching the floor. "I have caused all of you much pain. I am sorry, I should have found a way to combat the mind control and help all of you in defense of Earthrealm."

Once more the room was silent. Raiden did not know what to do. If he interfered and forced his champions to forgive Sindel they might resent her and be ready to attack at the slightest mistake, but if he did nothing those that she had killed might gang up and seek revenge against Sindel right then and there. Finally, Kitana got off of her hospital bed and approached her bowing mother.

"Mother," Kitana said, "we accept you apology. There was nothing you could have done at the time. We need to put the past behind us so that we might work together to defend Earthrealm and gain Edenia its freedom."

Slight murmuring was heard from the various Earthrealm warriros until Liu Kang stepped forward. "If Kitana believes you can be trusted, I see now reason to doubt her or you."

Kitana was suddenly engulfed in a hug by her mother. "Oh thank you my daughter, you have no idea what that means to me." Sindel then turned her gaze to Liu Kang, "So this is the man who has stolen your heart, be sure to bring the kids to visit their grandmother sometime."

At this both Liu Kang's and Kitana's faces turned so red they rivaled a fire truck. While the warriors surrounding them started laughing, Liu Kang stayed silent while Kitana gave a cry of "MOTHER!"

It was at that time that Kabal spoke up. "Okay, so we're all cool with being friends with the lady that murdered most of us, but could you tell us who the guy in the corner, and why is Liu Kang among the revived, I don't remember seeing him in the Netherrealm until well after Raiden left?"

"I recognize him," Johnny cage began as he walked further into the sick bay, "he's the one that kick my ass in the last Earthrealm tournament, he's a Lin Kuei, Cyrax right? Seeing how he is human, like our friend Sub-Zero there, I'm guessing he was against being turned into a machine and was given the opportunity to switch sides, am I right?

For the third, and hopefully last time, silence reigned in the sick bay while somehow a tumbleweed bounced past. Sonya quickly walked over to a wind and looked outside. When asked by Jade what she was looking for she replied, "Cats chasing dogs, tornado's full of sharks, a Walmart going out of business and other signs of the apocalypse."

Hearing this, Johnny responded, "Oh come on, I may be an actor, but even I have my moments of brilliance, besides in a few days I'll end up doing something stupid and balance out the world."

"As for why I was with the rest of you," Liu Kang stated, "I died as well. Raiden figured out that the Elder Gods would interfere if Shao Kahn forcibly merged Outworld and Earthrealm. I did not believe him and attacked before Shao Kahn showed up. I forced Raiden to kill me because I was blinded by my ignorance and rage of losing so many of my friends so quickly. I would ask for forgiveness, but I do not deserve it, not like this."

As the mood turned somber with this truth revealed, Raiden decided it was finally time to intervene. He found that with most things, the news of Mileena's deal would need to be handled gently, so he would start small. "I suppose everyone would like to know why they are once more among the living?"

"Yes Raiden," Smoke answered, "that would be most helpful."

"A deal was struck with the Elder Gods." At this Liu Kang gasped.

"What price did they demand Raiden, whatever it is beg them to reverse it for me. I am not worth the price, not matter how small." The shaolin monk stated.

"It is nice to see that you learned humility through your death, but you are mistaken, I did not strike the deal, it was Mileena."

"And for what reason would that demon want us back?" Questioned Stryker.

No one saw it, but Kitana flinched at the question. The only one to see inside of the flesh pit besides herself was Shang Tsung. She saw the failures that had come before Mileena, if she was surrounded by those she had no doubt that she would go crazy as well. She was also one of the only ones who knew the entire truth about Mileena, that while she was made of half Tarkantan, her other half was unwittingly donated by Kitana herself. After escaping form Shao Kahn, Kitana reflected on this and realized she would have become just like Mileena had she not met Liu Kang.

"The deal was not to bring you back, it was to bring back Shao Kahn."

It appeared almost everyone in the sick bay had a simultaneous heart attack. The silence lasted for a few moments until Cyrax decided to be brave and speak for the first time.

"It is my understanding that you have sacrificed much in order to defeat Shao Kahn the first time, why then would you so easily allow him to be resurrected based on the wish of a psychopath?"

"Because it presented an opportunity to not only bring you back, but also severely weaken Shao Kahn in the process." Raiden answered. "Before the deal took place, the Elder Gods insisted Edenia and Outworld be separated. That reminds me Sindel, after we are done you should head home, your people are waiting. Also while travel between the three realms is possible, any attempt at invasion is no longer allowed. The last big point was that all of the realms share the same passage of time, that of Earthrealms."

At this everyone heard Sindel's laughter. "Oh, Shao Kahn will not be happy about this. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Everyone gave the queen confessed looks until Kitana decided to be brave and ask, "Why is this significant mother?"

"You see my daughter, and my future son-in-law," said couple blushed once more, "time flows differently in each of the realms, with Earthrealm being the fastest. As is was in Outworld time one decade would translate to half a century in Earthrealm time. There was never a set pattern of translation for Edenia, so while in Edenia you were over 10,000 years old," Liu Kang had a small brain fart as he thought of how someone so old could still look so good, "with the standardize passage of time, I would say you are a year or two younger than Liu Kang." Liu Kang's mind instantly rebooted itself at this information.

"So," Nightwolf began, "if Shao Kahn is expecting us to die off shortly but does not know about the time passage, he will be in for a big surprise."

"Is there anything else you must tell us Raiden?" Kung Lao asked.

"A few things. One it would seem that almost all of the Lin Kuei, save Sub-Zero, Smoke, and Cyrax, have chosen to be part of Outworld's army. Also while Mileena facilitated the deal she did so using false information. The Elder Gods punished her with a five year banishment. I believe it is now time for you all to rest and recover. Queen Sindel, you must return to Edenia soon to protect your subjects, I will fill in for you until you are well enough."

With that Raiden left the sick bay in a flash of white, leaving Johnny and Sonya to quickly catch up the resurrected warriors on the events of Earthrealm that had transpired while they were dead.

* * *

><p>Back to Mileena<p>

Mileena did not understand, this was suppose to be fun! Back in Outworld she had fought numerous times and had enjoyed both the fight and the reward of killing the loser. Now, she felt nothing, it was as if she was simply going through the motions. The first one she had caught by surprise and twisted his head around completely. She charged the two to the right, summoning her two sai and throwing them accurately into the hearts of her opponents. Her fourth victim showed a little fight, blocking her attempts to chop his throat and high kick his head, he also countered her sai with what she believed to be a kunai knife. He was caught unaware when she pulled down her mask and ripped his throat out with her teeth.

Her fifth and latest victim had proven interesting. He muttered some words, then the veins around his eyes bulged. He rushed at her then, the way he held his hand she expected him to use standard chops like she had seen so many monks so before. Instead he quickly jabbed her arms, causing them to go numb. So also noticed that while she could summon her sai, she could not surround them with flames anymore. She notice that while she was musing her prey had tried to jab at her chest. She knew by instinct this would kill her, so she quickly teleported behind her opponent and slammed her sai into the back of his head.

She was left facing off against the twins now. Throughout the fight one had worn a look of indifference, while the other had shown concern for those that she killed. With her mouth open she lunged at the indifferent twin. She was pleasantly surprised when the other twin jumped in front, causing her jaw to latch onto his shoulder.

"I am sorry," the twin began, "I can tell you are not from here, but I cannot allow you to harm my brother."

"Hizashi," the other twin began, "knock her out, I want her alive."

"Yes Hiashi-sama." Hizashi obediently said. While her jaw was still lacked onto his shoulder, Hizashi used his other hand to quickly knock Mileena out with a chop to the back of her neck.

Once she was detached from Hizashi's shoulder, the brothers got their first good look at their mysterious assailant. She wore what could once have been a pinkish purple leotard, however much of it was cutout, barely covering her unmentionables. She also wore elbow length fingerless gloves and thigh high heeled-boots of the same color. Her hair was blackish with a hint of blue and cut at her shoulders. While her eyes were closed, both brother's knew they were yellow with a slit pupil, much like a cat's eye. What really gained their attention where her fang like teeth. (A/N Mileena's default costume from MK 9 without the mask).

"So," Hiashi began, "it seems like we have stumbled upon a demon."

Grabbing a kunai Hizashi stated, "I will quickly finish her off and tell Minato tomorrow."

"You will do no such thing Hizashi. You may have served with the Hokage on Jiraiya's team, but your first loyalty is to your family, me. The Hyuga clan has been given a great opportunity, did you not see the ferocity in how she fought? Any children descended from her will be great shinobi."

"And what," Hizashi questioned his brother, "if she does not want our children?"

"She will not have a choice," Hiashi responded, "She killed five of our clan tonight, she will replace them."

Hizashi noticed the slightly perverted twinkle in his brother's eyes, no doubt due to their captive's rather sizable assets. Not liking his brother's plan, Hizashi played his final card, "And what if your wife fines out?"

It seemed Hiashi already had a response planned. "She will understand it is for the good of the clan. She has also not given me an heir yet, she will remain out of sight for the time being and will claim the first child as her own. Now, let us take her to the compound, where we allow lodging for our special "guests."

Although he believed this plan to be wrong, Hizashi followed his brother's orders, least he use the curse seal on his forehead. If he just needed to worry about himself he would have protested more, but he knew his son needed him.

* * *

><p>In Outworld<p>

Kotal Kahn was having a great day. He had recently learned that the princess, the last of the previous ruler's family, had left the realm on some business. While he was analyzing battle plans, he received word that Quan Chi, his only major competitor for Outworld's throne, had been assassinated. Quickly seizing the opportunity, the Aztec like warrior stormed the former Emperor's castle. He meet slight resistance from the few loyal followers of Mileena, but they were quickly beaten into submission. While they were alive now, Kotal Kahn would have them publicly executed in the Arena later to cement his conquest.

Hearing a portal open behind him, Kotal Kahn turned around, expecting to fight the returning Mileena. Instead he was greeted by a fist to his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of the warrior and causing him to fall to his knees. When he looked up, to his horror he saw Shao Kahn.

"They said you were dead." The frightened would-be conqueror said.

Summoning his war hammer, Shao Kahn simply replied, "They were misinformed," before he swung downwards and crushed Kotal Kahn's head.

Seeing his master return, a beaten and bloody Baraka eagerly cried, "Master, you have returned. Mileena's plan worked!" Baraka looked and saw the princess was not with the Emperor. Before he could voice his confusion, Shao Kahn said, "Yes, she was most cunning in her designs, yet the Elder Gods banished her for daring to oppose their plans. Enough of this, tell me my servant, why does my Empire feel smaller?"

Before he could reply that he did not know the answer, a scroll fell out of thin air and hit Baraka on the head. "Those must be the conditions of the deal Mileena made. Well don't just stand there Baraka, tell me what it says." The newly resurrected Emperor commanded.

Baraka quickly skimmed through the scroll in hopes of avoiding his master's wrath, but once he finished he hoped the old Earthrealm phase "don't kill the messenger" would be practiced by his leader.

"Well?" Shao Kahn asked.

"It appears," Baraka nervously began, "that some of the conditions for your revival was to also have a number of other fighter revived, the Lin Kuei have the right to choose if they want to remain cyborgs and where their loyalties are, it appears most chose to become human but remained loyal to you." Shao Kahn seemed pleased at this news. "However," Baraka continued, "Edenia has been separated from Outworld."

While he seemed a bit displeased, Shao Kahn simply stated, "No matter, I will just have Sindel serve as a proxy ruler for me."

"Actually my lord," Baraka gulped before continuing, "your former queen has been freed from your influence and rules the realm of Edenia herself."

Shao Kahn became slightly angry at this, "Blast it, it shall not make a difference. I conquered the realm once I will do it again, I will just have to wait a few years for Sindel's allies to die off."

"I am sorry to say this, but the Elder Gods will only allow skirmished, not conquest. Also, the passage of time has become universal between all realms, even those we have not discovered yet." Baraka discreetly stretched his legs in preparation to run for his life.

The Emperor gave a roar before he asked Baraka, "Is there any information in there that will cause me to spare your life?"

"There is my lord." Baraka stated, gratefully for the chance to live. "You have gained the loyalty of Noob Saibot."

Shao Kahn reflected on this. Yes, he had lost much, but he was also alive and had gained the allegiance of a powerful warrior. "Leave me," the ruler of Outworld commanded, "I must reflect on this news and these events so that I may find a loop hole in the Elder Gods deal."

"As you wish my lord. It is good to see you in power once more."

* * *

><p>With Mileena<p>

As she awoke, Mileena noticed a few things. The first was that she was no longer outside, instead she was in a small but spacious room. To her left she saw a small private bathroom, only containing a toilet and a sink. She also noticed that her hands were chained in front of her, as well as the manacle on her ankle, etched with a weird character, which was attached to the wall. She noticed there was a small futon in the back corner of the room. Finally, Mileena realized she no longer had any clothes. This upset her, as while she may not have dressed conservatively she still did not like people looking at her without permission.

Mileena was broken from her musings when the door opened and in walked the twin that she had bitten. He did not look at her body, instead he looked directly into her eyes and said, "I am sorry for what is about to happen to you, if I was in power I would either see you helped or receive a quick death. You may hate me for what will happen, you may try to kill me for it. If I did not have a son, I would allow you."

With that said the man quickly jabbed Mileena with a syringe that she did not see before. Coming from a warrior culture Mileena expected this chemical to enhance her pain receptors to make any method of torture more effective. This was not the case as while her eyes remained open and she presented all the signs of being awake, Mileena quickly and quietly slipped into darkness.

Hizashi quickly exited the room where they kept the prisoner. He believed he did her a kindness. While she would still have to deal with the consequences of what his brother would do, he saved her the fate of being aware of it until after the deed. Walking down the halls, he heard a voice he immediately recognized. "Hizashi, do you know where my husband is?"

Standing before him was Bara Hyuga, wife to his brother. Bara was a truly beautiful woman. Like all Hyugas she had the clan's kekkei genkai, the Byakugan or "all seeing white eye." She had long flowing brown hair and wore the traditional Hyuga robes. Seeing her again, it was no wonder why both brothers fell in love with the same women, of course the separation of houses insured she married Hiashi. Although Hizashi knew exactly where and what his brother was doing, he chose to lie.

"I am sorry my lady, but I do not."

Nodding at his answer, Bara once asked another, "And how is young Neji doing?"

To many this was seen as the matriarch of the clan asking about one of its new members. Hizashi knew better though and answered, "He is doing well my lady, his fever finally broke last night thanks to the efforts of the doctor."

Bara once more nodded at this, "It is a shame the child's mother died at his birth otherwise she could have taken care of him. That will be all Hizashi." With that Bara walked off in search of her husband.

* * *

><p>Mileena was not sure how much time had passed since she was last conscious, but she believed it was a few days. Before she could continue her thoughts, the door opened and the other twin walked in along with a man she had never seen before, yet he had the same eyes.<p>

The new man appeared shocked by seeing Mileena before he turned to the twin and asked, "My lord Hiashi, what is this, why is this demon in the house?"

"Silence doctor, you are loyal to the clan and will not question me, is that understood?" The doctor quickly nodded, not wanting to receive Hiashi's wrath. "Good," Hiashi continued, "use your Byakugan and tell me what you see."

The doctor followed his orders and activated his eyes. "Remarkable," the doctor state, "this demon has a system very similar to that of our chakra lines."

"Can you confirm what I asked you to?" Hiashi demanded.

"Yes my lord, what I believe to be her chakra lines have started to shift in her torso and appear to be getting ready for a connection."

Although she did not know what they meant by chakra, Mileena now understood what had happened. She had not been tortured for information, instead she had been used as breeding stock. She remembered the one twin giving her something to knock her out. She would escape from this and thank him with a quick and painless death instead of the slow and agonizing one she would dish out to the one she believed was called Hiashi. But first she would not allow them to have a victory against her, Mileena raised up her shackled hand in preparation to strike her stomach.

Before she could start, her arms were caught by Hiashi, "I can't allow you to do that now can I?" Faster than she expected, the man had unshackled one of her hands, moved both arms behind her back, and re-shackled her hands behind her back. "There," Hiashi stated with a proud grin, "you can't harm a future Hyuga this way. Doctor, you will not tell anyone what you have seen."

With that both men left Mileena alone. She crawled to the farthest corner of the room and cried.

* * *

><p>Bara Hyuga knew something was wrong within the Hyuga compound. Hizashi always knew where his brother was, it was one of his chief duties as the branch family head to accompany the family head in order to always protect him. Her husband was also acting strangely, being happier than usual and no longer pressuring her to give him a child. When asked what caused this good mood he only responded, "I have secured this clan's future."<p>

Her curiosity had led her to this, following Hizashi from the kitchen, where he grabbed a plate full of various meats and fruits, to an unassuming hallway. Bara was surprised when she saw the man she was following open a hidden door. Activating her Byakugan, she noted she could not see inside the secret room.

Slowly creeping towards the open door, she heard Hizashi say, "please miss, you must eat." Once more being egged on by her curiosity, Bara walked into the room. Inside she saw Hizashi on his knees with the plate of food on the floor, she noted there were several other plates with rotten food on them. She was shocked when she saw a naked women in the corner of the room with her hands shackled behind her back and one leg chained to the wall. Wanting answers, Bara used her privilege as a main branch member to ask some questions.

"Hizashi," Bara began startling the man and causing the women to look up, "what is the meaning of this?"

Before he could answer Bara noted the woman's strange eyes and mouth full of fangs. While she was slightly surprised, she was a Hyuga and was taught how to mask her emotions. Still, seeing another women, even if she appeared to be a demon, so vulnerable caused her to get angry.

"My lady, you should not be here…" Hizashi began only to be cut off by Bara.

"I am a main family member and I asked you a question, I expect answers." Bara seldom used this privilege. She was always kind to all members of the clan, both main family and branch. While it was a rare occurrence, when Bara became angry, almost no one could stand up to her wrath. Feeling a chill run down his spine, Hizashi quickly explained the events of the past few days, how they had found the women in a clearing, how she attacked them, and what Hiashi had done.

Once the tale was over, Bara walked over to the women, knelt besides her and said, "I am truly sorry for what my husband has done, no one should have to go through this. Is there anything I can do to that is within my power to help you?"

In response the women only turned her head away. "You must not be from around her and not know who I am," Bara began, "my name is Bara Hyuga, I promise if you ask something me to do something that is within my power it will be done."

Still looking away the women finally responded, "Clothes."

"Very well, come Hizashi let's get our guest something to wear."

* * *

><p>The two Hyugas returned after a few minutes with a simple white robe. Bara made Hizashi wait outside while she went in the secret room to help the women dress. She soon encountered a problem with the women's arms restrained behind her back. Knowing she could be dangerous, but needing to put the robe on, Bara asked, "Why are your arms restrained like this?"<p>

After a few moments of silence the women responded, "I tried to remove the evidence of your husband's victory."

Bara was not shocked by this, she had heard stories of kunoichi doing similar things in the same circumstance, yet she knew this child was innocent of blame. "Please," the Hyuga matriarch began, "you can hate me, my husband, and my clan as much as you want, but do not blame the child. It is innocent in this, no one gets to choose their parents. If I release your hands will you promise not to harm the child?"

The women was silent for a few minutes until she nodded her head. With a quick chakra enhanced chop the chain was broken, Bara then removed the shackles and helped the women into the robe. Once Hizashi returned, the women was once more asked to eat, but still refused. Seeing this was going nowhere, Bara turned to Hizashi and asked, "Why have you not tried to talk to her?"

"Until now I did not even know she understood us."

"Of course I understand you," the women interjected, "all of you speak English with a bit of Japanese mixed in. I have to ask what kind of a parent names their daughter 'rose'?"

Having spent her life with her name, Bara quickly answered, "My parents believed me to be beautiful, but capable of pain if mishandled and underestimated. What are these languages you speak of? No one recognizes those terms here. Just where are you from miss…?

"My name is Mileena, and you would not believe me if I told you."

"I doubt that," Hizashi stated, "the village we live in was founded by a man who could grow trees from his body, there was a clan that could manipulate the bones of their bodies into weapons, I am sure where you come from is not so strange to us, perhaps you could tell us?"

There was another minute of silence until Mileena replied, "I will for a bath. I haven't bathed in over a week and I feel dirty."

Bara smiled before she said, "As long as you eat something first, we don't want you passing out now do we?"

* * *

><p>Sitting in the large tub the two Hyugas had brought to her room, Mileena started to think. They had left her alone, she could remove the stain on her honor now. Just as quickly as the thought came she remembered what Bara had told her, "<em>no one gets to choose their parents<em>." She had to admit, while Hiashi was a horrible man, Bara and Hizashi seemed to be alright. Drying off and putting her robe on, Mileena called the two Hyugas back to her room.

Once the tub was removed, the three sat down while Mileena told them her tale. She talked of her birth in the flesh pits, her fighting in the mortal kombat tournament in Outworld, the failed invasion, the deal to bring back Shao Kahn, and her abandonment. She had to stop a few times when they asked her to explain what realms are. In return for her sharing her knowledge, Bara and Hizashi gave her a quick history of the village and of the Hyuga clan. Once all the stories were finished, Mileena asked Bara a simple question, "What will you do now?"

"First," Bara began, "I'm going to tell my husband I accidently found out about you, this will make sure I'm able to raise your child that much more of a certainty. Second, I'm going to discreetly make sure my husband is no longer able to have children, and lastly, I'm going to find a way to get you out of her."

Mileena was extremely thankful that this women who she knew for less than a day would help her. Hizashi then voiced his concerns. "And how can we do that?" He asked, "Hiashi carries the only key to Mileena's shackle."

"I do not know," Bara confessed, "but I will find a way."

For the first time in a long time Mileena felt something new, she felt hopeful.

* * *

><p>In Earthrealm<p>

"You wished to see me Kitana?" Raiden asked.

Before the thunder god was a women of Edenian decent. She wore what seemed to be the top of a blue bikini laced together with black thread. She also wore a blue bikini bottom, but this was blocked by a long blue cloth that almost touch the ground. She also wore knee high blue boots, elbow length blue fingerless gloves, a blue mask, and a silver tiara. (A/N Kitana's default costume in MK 9).

"Yes lord Raiden," Kitana began, "I wish to speak to you about Mileena's banishment."

"You believe it is too harsh and she should be given leniency." Raiden stated.

"How did you know that?" Kitana questioned.

"It is easy for me to see that you feel some amount of concern for her, though I do not know why. But I do agree with you, Mileena's punishment was too harsh, especially after being abandoned by her "father" like that. Come let us speak to the Elder Gods."

Before the six figures, Kitana pleaded her case, citing how she believed Mileena was not evil by her own choice, but rather due to Shao Kahn's influence. In the end the Elder Gods agreed to put Mileena on probation while within the custody of the Earthrealm warriors, provided Kitana could find her. With that the Elder Gods began to search for the realm they sent Mileena to.

* * *

><p>The Elemental Nations, seven months later<p>

Although she was still a captive, life had been better for Mileena. Bara came by nearly everyday to talk, mostly about meaningless gossip, but Mileena still found this entertaining, especially the rumors of a hot tempered red head secretly being the wife of the current Hokage. Hizashi had also been kind to her, bringing her the food she was currently craving. For some reason as soon as she had a pastry known as a "cinnamon buns" she had become addicted to them.

Looking at her enlarged stomach, Mileena also though back to the times the doctor would visit. It was the same man who Hiashi had brought the first time. Once he saw Mileena's unbound hands he had tried to alert Hiashi, this was quickly stopped by Bara. The visits had mostly been uneventful, just the doctor making sure she had been eating and using his Byakugan to check on the progress of the developing child. The last visit he had brought two assistants who held Mileena in place while some cold jelly was placed on her stomach. Mileena guessed this was an ultrasound, she had heard of them during her brief time in Earthrealm. It was on this visit she found out she was going to have a daughter.

The seven months also gave her time to reflect on how she felt about her "father" Shao Kahn. She had believed that he loved her, but the abandonment showed her she was only a pawn to him. She did not doubt that he was having another one of her commissioned in the flesh pits, good thing Shang Tsung had stayed dead. Once she escaped or when her banishment was over, she resolved not to return to Outworld. Mileena did not know where she would go, perhaps to Earthrealm or she might stay here. She knew, however, that she was done with any and all schemes created by Shao Kahn.

Mileena was broken from her thoughts when she heard a loud thud and felt the ground shake. She tried to sit up and regain her balance, but then the earth shook again. Mileena was scared, not only at the unknown events that where happening, but also of the possibility that it might harm her child. Yes, Mileena had grown to care for it, determined to give it a better life than the one she had led and to show it true love, not the so called love she received from Shao Kahn. The ground continued to shake for most of the night. For once Mileena was thankful for her Spartan room, there was nothing that could fall over and hurt her. In the morning a concerned Bara opened her door. She quickly knelt down next to Mileena and, shocking her, hugged her.

"Thank goodness you are safe. The Kyubi attacked the village last night. Hiashi ordered all of the Hyugas not fighting to evacuate the compound. I was worried that your room had been hit by a stray blast."

"I'm fine," Mileena reassured her friend, still getting use to the feeling of being hugged.

"The Hokage died last night."

That statement gave Mileena pause. After five months, the three agreed the best plan was to tell the Hokage of their situation. Hizashi had served with the man when they first graduated from the academy and had remained his friend for life. To avoid the clan losing any honor, Hizashi was going to speak to the man in private at the first possible convenience. However this proved to be problematic as the Hokage was constantly entertaining foreign diplomats, attending council meetings, and had recently been spotted grabbing food to go at a ramen stand in the middle of the night. With his death a new plan was needed.

* * *

><p>Two months later<p>

The day of December 27th started out like any other day for Mileena. She woke up and ate the breakfast that Hizashi had brought for her. While Bara visited her Mileena felt her daughter kick, noting that she seemed to be more active than usual. They were talking about how one of Bara's friends, Kushina Uzumaki, was finally confirmed to have died in the Kyubi attack more than two months ago. Just as Bara was about to leave, Mileena felt something wet against her legs. It didn't take long for her and Bara to realize Mileena's water just broke.

Over the next few hours there was a flurry of activity in Mileena's room. The doctor came in and examined her, making sure everything was going smoothly. A problem presented itself as Mileena's room was too small to fit all of the people and equipment to safely deliver the baby. Hizashi was sent off to inform Hiashi of this and returned with the key to her shackle and orders to bring her to a bigger room.

The birth lasted well into the night. Mileena experienced greater pain than she had ever known fighting against the Earthrealm warriors. However, she knew once she held her daughter that the pain would be worth it. With one last push, Mileena heard a child cry. She saw one of the nurses clean the girl before giving her to Mileena and said, "Congratulations, she's perfectly health." Bara had the foresight to keep Mileena's mouth covered so that no one in the clan would attack her. Those not in on the secret figured that Mileena was some one night stand a member of the clan had, the only reason the birth took place in the clan compound was to ensure no one stole the Byakugan.

The nurse was right, her daughter was perfectly healthy. Although a little small, the child had a health set of lungs and must have a health heart to keep blood pumping through her body. Mileena was relieved to see that her daughter had inherited the Byakugan instead of her eyes, as well as note the absence of Tarkatan fangs. Curiously, her daughter did not inherit her father's brown hair or her blackish hair, instead the color her daughter had was a dark blue, almost violet. Mileena was slightly concerned with how pale her daughter's skin was, but figured she had inherited her mother's natural complexion.

'Good,' Mileena thought, 'no one will be able to tell that she is different.'

Soon after everyone left, Mileena was alone with her baby. Bara and Hizashi entered her temporary room, a bundle of clothes and what she recognized as her sai being carried in.

"You have to leave, now." Bara demanded.

"What?" Mileena questioned. "What is happening?"

"We heard my brother's plans," Hizashi began, "he intends to allow the branch family to use you to produce more hybrid children, and use your daughter to keep them in line. This is our only chance, you're unshackled and Hiashi believes you too drained to escape."

While he was saying this, Bara cast a simple jutsu on Mileena that slightly accelerated her metabolism to both reenergize Mileena and get rid of the fat gained during the pregnancy. As an accomplished medical-nin before her husband forced her to retire, this was easy work. "As Hizashi said this is our only chance for you to gain your freedom. Get dressed and go."

Mileena quickly nodded and put on the clothes. Once dressed she wore a black kimono shirt, black pants, black sandals, and a black mask to cover her mouth. She was able to put her sai back into the pocket dimension she used to store them when not in use. She did not question where she gained this knowledge, it was just something she could do. Once satisfied she turned to Bara and said, "Alright I'm ready, give me my daughter and I'll be off."

Bara and Hizashi shared a look, knowing what they would tell Mileena would break her. "I'm sorry," Bara began, "but that can't happen. I know how stealthy you can be, but you will never make it out of this compound, much less the village with a crying baby with you. Once Hiashi discovers you missing, he will hunt you down now stop if you take your daughter. As horrible as it sounds, he will not care if your daughter stays as a consolation prize."

The two Hyugas were right, Mileena was devastated by this news. True, at first she had detested having this child, but time had passed. She had watched as her stomach had grown, had felt her daughter kick inside her, and ,as crazy as it, seemed had looked forward to raising the girl, seeing her first steps, watching her grow strong, and chasing away any boys who were not good enough for her child. With a heavy sadness that she had never known before, Mileena reluctantly handed her daughter to Bara.

"Please, raise her well," Mileena begged, "do not let her turn out like either of her parents."

"My husband I can understand, but why not you?"

"We all know I have not been that great of a person."

With that said Mileena quietly opened the window and slipped into the shadows. She stopped herself from turning back when she heard her daughter crying.

* * *

><p>Mileena kept running, having no idea where she was going only that Hiashi would soon send members of the clan to track her down. When she felt that she could no longer continue she collapsed. Looking up she found herself in the same clearing where she had fought the Hyugas when she first arrived in this realm, which she learned was called the Elemental Nations. Her mind finally allowed her to remember the daughter that she had left behind, at which point she cried. She did not know how long she was there until she heard an all too familiar voice.<p>

"Mileena, is that you?"

Looking up, Mileena saw the person who Shang Tsung supposedly improved upon with her. Standing in front of her, looking unsure of what to do, was Kitana. If Mileena had seen her nine months ago, she would not have hesitated to attack and prove her worth for Shao Kahn. Yet a lot had happened recently and Mileena felt no need to attack.

"So, an Earthrealm warrior is here. I assume that Raiden told you about the deal I made."

Kitana nodded her head, "Yes, he did. I suppose I should thank you for allowing me to come back to life."

Mileena snorted, "Don't be," she responded, "you are only a side effect of a selfish wish. Since you are here I guess the Elder Gods have changed their hive-mind about my banishment?"

Kitana started to walk forward hesitantly. So far Mileena had acted different for before. She seemed calmer, more mature, actually thinking about the situation instead of charging in. While she wanted to believe Mileena had changed, but it had only been nine months and she did not want to fall into a trap. "They did," was Kitana's simple reply.

"Then do it!" Mileena suddenly screamed, shocking Kitana, "Go ahead and kill me! I know you've always wanted to, ever since you saw me in the flesh pits! A little different form you and you assume we have to be enemies! Well go ahead! Finish your mission given to you from the Elder Gods! I learned that all I know is a lie! I was betrayed and left for dead by my so called father! And worse of all I have to leave behind the one good thing in my life! Do it, I've got nothing left to lose!"

After she was done screaming, Mileena once more started to cry. Bowing her head, she waited for the final strike from Kitana. Surprising them both, Kitana instead ran towards Mileena and gave her a hug. Wondering which one of them had gone insane, Mileena asked, "Kitana, why…why are you hugging me?"

"I…I don't exactly know." Kitana stated. "You seem like you need one though. I know that your suppose to be banished for five years, but both Raiden and I think that is too harsh a punishment. We talked to the Elder Gods and they agreed to put you on probation if you were within the custody of one of Earthrealm's champions."

Mileena was confused even more. Pulling away slightly so she could see her face, she asked Kitana, "Why should you even care about me, I'm suppose to be your enemy."

"I know, but just because you were my enemy before does not mean we always have to be. Before I found you, during the last tournament in Earthrealm I tried to assassinate Liu Kang. We fought and he won, however he did not kill me and to save my honor claimed that we had never met. After the last tournament I did some thinking. I realized that while we may look different, we are more alike than I thought. When I see you, I see what I could have become had someone not broken Shao Kahn's influence."

Mileena was dumbfounded, someone actually cared for her. She had a way to escape from this realm. Yes, she would still be a prisoner, but she knew that her experience with the Elder Gods and in this realm had changed her for the better. If she were around them long enough, maybe the other warriors of Earthrealm would see her change and welcome her.

As Mileena was thinking, Kitana looked at her closer. She noted the new clothes Mileena wore. Kitana assumed this was most likely because whatever clothes she had before were destroyed and these were either stolen or given to her. She hoped that by bring her back to Earthrealm Mileena would have a better life, though she was confused by what Mileena meant with having to 'leave behind the one good think in her life.' As she pondered this, Kitana noticed two stains start to appear and grow on Mileena's shirt.

"Ah…Mileena, don't take this the wrong way, but are you…lactating?" Kitana hesitantly asked.

This snapped Mileena out of her thoughts. She looked down and noticed the new stains on her chest. "Milk," she barley whispered, "my baby needs my milk."

She turned to walk away when Kitana grabbed her arm. "Wait, where are you going?"

"You wouldn't understand," Mileena began, "this is something that I have to take care of."

"What is back there that is so important? You looked like you had just escaped from someone once I found you."

"You're right, I can't get back in there on my own, they'd see me before I even got close." Mileena then remembered someone who she realized could have helped her when this whole ordeal started, yet she had been too blinded by fear and sadness to realize it.

Kitana became concerned for Mileena's mental health when she called out, "I cash in my debt!" This changed when she noticed a patch of ground catch fire when the undead ninja Scorpion appeared.

"What only nine months and you already want my help?" Scorpion began. "So Kitana is here. I'll assume you're in over your head and take care of her for you."

As Scorpion began to advance towards Kitana, Mileena called out, "No, you will not harm her. I have a different task for you. A distance from here is a village. In one of the clan compounds is a newborn child who is different from all others. I need you to take me there."

"Mileena what is so special about this child?" Kitana asked. "Come with me, we only have a few minutes to get to Earthrealm for you escape from your banishment."

"Please Kitana, this is something I have to do."

Kitana was about to respond when her radio came to life, "Kitana do you hear me?" spoke the voice of Raiden.

"Yes Raiden I am here."

"Have you found Mileena yet? Your time is almost up. I'm sorry but if you have not found Mileena you need to leave her to her fate."

Kitana was torn. Here was Mileena, standing in front of her. She could grab her quickly and call for a portal, but Mileena would most likely resist. If she said no then Mileena could go accomplish her task, but Kitana would have to leave her behind. Finally Kitana sighed and replied, "I have not found her, I'll be back momentarily."

Once she put her radio down, Kitana was suddenly hugged by Mileena. "Thank you," she said, "you have no idea what you are allowing me to do, how much this means to me."

"It's okay, stay safe and next time I am taking you to Earthrealm."

Mileena smiled and said, "Sure you are, come Scorpion, we need to be going." At her command, Scorpion grabbed Mileena's shoulder and teleported them to their destination via a hellfire portal.

Walking away towards the portal back to Earthrealm, Kitana began to think about what would make Mileena want to stay in this unfamiliar realm. She was drawing a blank until she remembered some seemingly unrelated information. Mileena had been in this realm for nine months, she had stains suddenly appear on her chest, and a single child was important to her. It seemed too outlandish to be true, but could it be?

"One thing is for sure, not even Raiden needs to know of my suspicions."

* * *

><p>Mileena and Scorpion appeared inside of a nursery within the Hyuga compound. Walking quickly, Mileena was able to find her crying daughter. "Hush, hush little one. Mommy's here."<p>

Scorpion was about to voice a question when he felt a large demonic energy. "Call me when you are ready to leave, I need to see about something." He then left in another portal.

"Men, always impatient." Mileena stated. Holding her daughter, she moved part of her kimono shirt to the side to allow her daughter to feed.

* * *

><p>In another part of the village<p>

Scorpion walked out of his portal to an unimaginable scene. Within what looked like the room of an orphanage, six clearly drunk men were standing around a single crib. Inside the crib was the body of what use to be a child with spiky blonde hair, yet now a knife was plunged into his chest. Scorpion expected the men to be sad at the death of a child, instead they all gave a loud laugh and drank more.

Scorpion became enraged and demanded, "Why are you celebrating the death of that child?"

All of the men were too drunk to question how a stranger had snuck into a locked room, but one replied, "It was no child, only a demon in a false skin."

Scorpion was filled with rage at the remark. "If you want a demon," he calm began, "then I'll give you fools one!" he screamed as he tore off his hood, revealing a skull on fire.

Six seconds later Scorpion, once more with his hood on, stood before the crib with the dead child. He noticed a strange, red, airy substance began to leak out of the body. Not exactly knowing what to do, Scorpion but a hand on the child's head when he was suddenly sucked into what appeared to be a sewer, with an evil cackle filling the air.

Following the laughter, Scorpion soon found himself in front of a rapidly rusting cage. Behind the cage he could observe a giant, nine-tailed fox. 'Now this is a curious sight.' Scorpion thought.

"Those fools," the fox yelled aloud. "They do not realize they did not kill me. Oh no, they killed the only thing keeping this village alive! Now to escape and reach havoc on these lands."

It made sense to Scorpion now. This was the dead child's mind, in which he contained a being of great power and evil. When the fools had killed the child, they had given this beast a chance to escape. Scorpion knew that there were some innocents within the village, and he also saw this as an opportunity to revive the boy.

Speaking up for the first time, Scorpion said, "I cannot allow that to happen. Although you did not do the deed, you are the cause of this boy's death. I find it only fair that you are the key to his return to life."

The fox simply scoffed at the man as it began to concentrate on escaping. Suddenly the fox felt both its body and its mind slowly falling apart.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU WHELP!"

"I am not from this world," Scorpion calming explained, "I am from a world known as the Netherrealm where many who commit evil are punished. I survive and grow strong because of the energy of that world. I am using your being to allow the child to tap into the same energies."

With one final roar, the great Kyubi was no more. Scorpion felt the familiar energy of the Netherrealm flow throughout the boy's body. Satisfied with his work, Scorpion was about to leave when two souls appeared before him. There was a tense moment, until the souls both bowed before Scorpion.

The one on Scorpion's left, a man with hair similar to the child, said, "I thank you for saving my son."

The one on the right, a women with long red hair, said, "Thanks for getting rid of Kyubi, dattebane!" At this the woman's shoulder's slumped and whispered, "Why? Why? I hadn't said it in so long."

Confused by the two, Scorpion asked, "And who are you two, how could a boy not even half a year old already have absorbed two souls?"

"Right," the man began, "to begin with my name is Minato Namikaze and this is my wife Kushina Uzumaki. And also, we aren't absorbed by my son. You see, during our lives I was the leader of this village, and Kushina was the container for the beast you just vanquished. Roughly two months ago, during my son's birth a man managed to abduct Kushina and set the Kyubi free. In the course of the battle, I gave my life to seal it into my son, Naruto, while Kushnia was killed stopping the beast from stabbing our baby."

"That still does not explain why you are in your son's mind."

"Well you see, I know that more people will come with plans to destroy my village. I had hoped that Naruto would grow strong enough to use the demonic chakra to protect his home. I had hoped to meet my son briefly when he needed help when he first started learning."

"Based on what I've seen, most of these people aren't worth saving." Scorpion stated.

Minato sighed before saying, "It seems that is true. I had hoped that the villagers would see him as a hero. It appears I had too much faith in the village."

Seeing her husband becoming disheartened, Kushina started rubbing his back and said, "Don't worry honey, I'm sure that those who actually hated our boy are in the minority, most are probably simple indifferent, but we do know the third Hokage and the Ichiraku's will treat him right. I'm also sure he'll make some friends, even get a girlfriend. You know I heard Bara was expecting a girl." This served to slightly brighten her husband's mood.

"If I may ask," Scorpion began, "what will happen to you two now?"

"We don't know." Minato answered.

"Most likely we will simple fade away." Kushina finished.

Seeing the hidden pain within their eyes, Scorpion made a choice that would make more work for him, but knew the reward was well worth the effort. "No you won't. I'm sure you two heard me tell that fox I'm from a different world. While I come from one composed of fire and pain, I also know of others that are pleasant. I can take you to one of these worlds were you can continue to exist.

"You just met us, why would you help us?" Questioned Minato.

"Because no child should have to go throughout their life never knowing their parents. It may take many years, but I feel that I will eventually meet your son again. Once he is strong enough, I will take him to see you."

Once more, the late Hokage and his wife bowed to Scorpion, thanking him profusely. While bowing, Minato and Kushina shrunk down and combined into small green floating ball. Scorpion held his hand out and allowed the ball to travel under his skin. A new ability he found after defeating Quan Chi was the ability to transport souls safely.

Returning from Naruto's mind, Scorpion noted that the knife was no in existence. Most likely it had simply vaporized when Naruto first felt the Netherrealm energy. Despite knowing the truth, the boy looked completely normal. The only indication that something extraordinary happened was the thin black line in the crib surrounding Naruto's body.

Holding Naruto up, Scorpion noticed that random spurts of hellfire would jump off the boy's skin. To prevent future problems, Scorpion sealed most of the boy's powers away. He left his incredible healing and immunity to toxins. Hellfire control would be unlocked when the boy was strong enough for his body to handle the strain and he was in sufficient need of the power. Any other powers that would develop Scorpion was sure he would teach Naruto when he met him again.

Turning to leave, Scorpion saw the door open and a middle-aged woman walk in. Seeing she was about to scream, Scorpion quickly covered her mouth and ordered her, "You will not treat this child any different than another. You will keep him healthy and happy or you will see me again. Do you understand?" Slowly the caretaker nodded her head. "Good."

With that Scorpion opened a new hellfire portal back to where Mileena was, thinking about the extra stops he had to make before going home. What was he now, some errand boy for an omnipotent being? (A/N My story Scorpion, if I want you as an errand boy you will be an errand boy.)

* * *

><p>With Mileena<p>

Mileena was in the middle of feeding her daughter when she heard the door opened.

"You should not be here." Bara Hyuga stated.

Mileena let out her breath once she found out it was her friend and not someone who would report her to Hiashi.

"I'm sorry, but I realized she would need my milk"

"That's certainly true," Bara said slightly annoyed, "she refused to even try any of the wet nurses."

"What can I say," Mileena joked, "my little girl has unique tastes."

Both women laughed at that. Mileena smiled as her daughter drank her fill. Patting her back until she heard a small burp, Mileena then gently rocked the girl to sleep and but her back in the crib.

"It's such a shame you can't raise her yourself, you would have been a great mother."

"Perhaps, but her crying made me realize something, I still need to be around to make sure she is alright. I can't be seen out in public, but I'll remain in the shadows, making sure nothing happens to her."

Bara smiles at that, happy that in some way her new friend will be able to help her daughter. A thought then occurred to her. "You know, your daughter still needs a name."

"Yes, your right. Now what to call my little ray of sunshine?"

Bara smiled as she suggested, "What about Hinata?"

Mileena only gave her friend a deadpan look as she asked, "What is it with Hyugas and alliteration?"

"What you don't like it?"

"No it's perfect. My little Hinata, I'll always be there to keep you safe."

"I am curious," Bara staid, "I can understand why she does not have your eyes, but what about your fangs?"

"I guess being one-fourth Tarkantan makes it were those features are not present. I would not say this for certain, they might appear during puberty."

It was at this time the Scorpion reappeared, startling Bara who quickly moved into a basic combat stance. "I do not know who you are but if you are here to hurt my friend…"

"Calm down Bara, he's the one that helped me get here."

"Right," Scorpion interjected, also noticing the girl Mileena stood in front of protectively, "are you ready to go yet, I have some other realms to visit."

"I'm staying in this realm, your debt is repaid, you may leave."

"Until next time then." As he was walking through the hellfire portal, Scorpion thought, 'it sure will be interesting once those two meet each other.'

* * *

><p>Edenia<p>

Sindel was having a pleasant day. After a week spent in sick bay healing as well as gaining the trust of the other warriors, she was free to return to her home. Saying goodbye to her new friends, and teasing her daughter about grandchildren, Sindel was able to return to the realm of Edenia. While her subjects were a bit hesitant when she returned, they quickly reaccepted her once Raiden had vouched for her. Today she was relaxing on her throne, no problems to be had.

"Greetings Sindel, queen of Edenia."

Stepping into her throne room through a hellfire portal, Scorpion slowly walked towards the throne. Stopping just short of Sindel and bowed.

"Scorpion, I remember you during my stay in the Netherrealm. What business do you have with me?"

"Well as you see after I killed Quan Chi and freed the Earthrealm warriors souls, yours included I might add, I became quite board. Being already dead, it was actually quite easy for me to travel between the realms, ones even you have not laid eyes on. During the course of my travels I found two pure souls that had died prematurely. Remembering a place where pure souls could once more gain a body, I decided to bring them here. So, to answer your question, I come here in hopes of adding to your kingdom."

"While this is an interesting offer, why should I accept?" It was not that Sindel was cold hearted, but she had to be a just ruler. She remembered when Scorpion was allied, even if it was reluctantly, with Quan Chi and Shao Kahn. The so called pure souls could be spies sent to bring down her kingdom from within.

"I don't know, maybe the soul of your husband."

"You dare! It is common knowledge that Shao Kahn destroyed my husbands soul when he conquered Edenia! Get out of my sight with your false hope and hollow promises!"

In response to this, Scorpion held out his hand. In an instant, a green ball appeared in his palm. Throwing the ball into the air, it separated into three pieces that morphed into human forms. One was of a man with spiked yellow hair and blue eyes. He wore black pants, a green flak jacket, and an open white coat with flames bordering the bottom. The second person was a woman with long flowing red hair and violet eyes. She wore white zip up shirt underneath a green dress. (A/N My best attempt at describing what they were wearing when they were killed by the Kyubi).

The third person made Sindel pause. Before her was a man with black long hair and a black beard. He wore a blue sleeveless shirt and blue pants. He had a leather belt with a gold buckle. On his arm was golden armor. (A/N I found a pic on the MK wiki from a comic book and ran with it, if I failed to describe him sufficiently, search for it on the wiki). This was Jerrod, the man Sindel loved and had seen killed by Shao Kahn.

"Shao Kahn's one warrior, Ermac, is nothing but a collection of souls. He was easy to find among the others as he was the strongest present." Scorpion explained to the shocked queen. "Do with them what you will, I'm going home." With his task complete, Scorpion returned home. (Scorpion's note: What, that's it? I'm your little runner boy and I don't even get a fight scene!? A/N Just wait for later chapters!).

Getting over her shock Sindel addressed the two new comers, "You two may have a room in the palace until when are properly introduced. In the mean time I believe you two would like some rest." With a "thank you Queen Sindel" the two left the queen and her resurrected husband alone.

"My love…" Sindel began.

"It is good to see you again my beauty. Now tell me, what is this about my little girl getting a boyfriend and living in his realm?" Jerrod questioned his love, hoping to quickly get caught up on the events since his death.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I hate what I implied happened to Mileena, but this was the only way I could think of that could effectively move the story along with the events I have in mind. If you choose to continue to follow me and my stories, both this one and future ones, I can honestly say I will not write anything like that again. Again, I do not condone or advocate that kind of behavior.<strong>

**On other items, man this was a long chapter, 26 pages in word! I know some of this is redundant for the purpose of the plot, but I felt that I needed to show the reaction of the resurrected warriors as well as Shao Kahn's reaction to Mileena's deal. **

**With another chapter down, some questions are answered while others appear such as…**

**What will happen to Hinata in a house full of Hyugas?**

**Will Minato and Kushina ever see Naruto again?**

**What will happen when Naruto and Hinata meet?**

**These and many more will (hopefully) be answered in later chapters.**

**On to another topic, reviews. I know I sound needy here, but let me explain. I looked at the statistics after I finished writing this chapter. I have 186 views, 12 followers, 5 favorites, and two reviews, on a side note thank you to zdeath01 for being my first reviewer. Now let me explain myself, I enjoy a lot of stories on this site, especially those whose authors prompt their readers to give their input and actually incorporate some of the suggestions into the story. I will be honest, in the near future I'm going to come to a story element that I'm going to need help with, and I feel that those who read what I do for fun should have some level of input. To hopefully stimulate and encourage people to review, I will answer a question related to a minor detail of plot to the first person who reviews with an account, after that they can choose to keep it to themselves or post the answer to their question in the comments. In the event that three guests in a row review my story before someone with an account does, I will post one of the answers in the reviews. I will not answer any big crucial plot points, as I still need people to read this to find out what happens. I will also answer any questions concerning pairings and might take suggestions for those not set in stone.**

**I hope you enjoyed my latest work. Until next time.**


	3. Childhood

**Hello again, its acw28 back with another chapter of **_**A New Realm**_**. So this chapter took a while longer to write than the previous two because this is the first chapter where I didn't initially know what I wanted to happen, the other two I had in my head since day 1. **

**Before we begin, there is one thing I feel I need to remind my readers of because I really do not want to be answering the same question or a variation of one multiple times. Since posting the last chapter I got a private message telling me that there was no way Scorpion could defeat Kyubi with hellfire. As I am doing now I politely reminded the person that this is an AU, as in Alternate Universe, story which means that not all elements of the canon will make it in and that as the author I can adjust elements of the stories to suit my needs. I'm not the only author on this site that write like this and AU stories are not just found in the crossover section of the site. Two prevalent examples in my mind would be **_**Uchiha Heiress Remix**_** by JGResidenEvil, which changed the gender of one of the major Naruto characters, and **_**Master of Jiongu**_** by The Dark Dragon Emperor, which among other cannon changes introduced Fu into the story much earlier. These AU elements do not detract from the stories at all, both are excellent fanfictions that I highly recommend reading. **

**Now that my little rant is over, let's move onto our story. This chapter is going to contain a few time skips.**

**Disclaimer: I enjoy watching Naruto, I love playing Mortal Kombat, but I don't have the rights to either of them.**

* * *

><p>A four year old boy was currently running through the back alleys of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The blond boy was wearing a white shirt with read spiral on the front, black shorts, and some worn shinobi sandals. If one was to look at the boy's face, they would see three scars on each of his cheeks, resembling whiskers. This was Naruto Uzumaki.<p>

Why was this kid running, you may ask? About 20 feet behind him a mob of 50 drunk civilians chasing the boy, shouting things such as, "Kill the demon!" and "Finish the Hokage's work!". Naruto did not know why some people hated him, sure he had pulled a few pranks, but not anything to warrant death threats. While there were some in the village that seemed to hate him unconditionally, Naruto noticed that most of the villagers were simply indifferent to him. Many would act as if he was not around, some gave him looks of sympathy, others acted like they would help the boy, if not for one of the haters standing next to him.

After another twenty minutes of running, Naruto finally lost what was left of the mob, as most had either tripped while chasing him or passed out from drinking too much, the last few Naruto was able to escape by backtracking in the maze of alleyways. Once he was sure he was alone, Naruto quickly jumped into the dumpster that he had been calling home for the past few days. It wasn't always like this, Naruto used to live in one of the village's orphanage. Although he was little, he did remember being taken care of by an old woman, she didn't treat Naruto like one of her favorite children, but she wasn't terrible to him and made sure to read him a bedtime story most nights. Naruto's last memory of her was when she answered the door and two men started talking to her. Although he didn't understand most of what was said, the young boy did hear the words "council", "unfit for the position", and the first time he heard the word "demon". The nice old woman left soon after that and the mean younger women began taking care of him. She was one of the people who hated Naruto. Instead of his semi-comfortable bead, she locked Naruto in the closet at night, she always gave him rotten food, and the one time he had tried to get a fresh apple from the kitchen, as he had done countless times with his old caretaker, the mean women caught Naruto and didn't feed him for three days. The only time he was happy under the care of the mean women was when the old man with the funny hat came one day and played with all of the children. He did ask Naruto if he was treated well, to which Naruto told him the truth and said he wanted the old woman back. The old man, who Naruto later learned was the Hokage of the village, told the boy he would look into it before he left. The next day the mean woman kicked Naruto out of the house and onto the street. For the last six months Naruto had been scavenging food out of dumpsters as well as living in them and running form the mobs. He would switch which dumpsters he slept in periodically so that the mobs wouldn't know where to find him.

Naruto was broken from his short sleep when the dumpster lid was pushed open, revealing a girl with brown hair a number of years older than Naruto with a bag of garbage in her hand. Before Naruto could think of running, the girl turned around and yelled, "Tou-san, there's a boy in our dumpster!"

Soon after the girl said this, a man wearing a white karate shirt, a blue apron, and paper hat came outside. This was Teuchi Ichiraku, the owner and chef of Ichiraku Ramen. Looking at the boy, Teuchi already knew who and what he was, the shinobi that regularly ate at his ramen bar tended to forget about him once they started eating and would talk about numerous village "secrets". While he might know almost as much as the Hokage about the inner workings of the village, Teuchi was not one of those that hated Naruto, and promised himself that he would be kind to the boy if he ever ran across him.

"And who are you?" the ramen chef questioned simply.

"Naruto Uzamkai sir," was the boy's fearful reply, "I'm sorry for being in your dumpster, I'll leave right away."

"Wait a second young man. First, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Teuchi Ichiraku, and this is my daughter Ayame. Second, why are you here? Certainly someone is worried about you."

Naruto looked down, hiding the tears in his eyes as he told the two people in front of him, "No one cares about me."

"Tou-san, that was mean." The Ayame reprimanded her father, hitting him on the arm.

"Right, sorry about that Naruto. How about we get you cleaned up and get you some ramen then go talk to someone to get this whole mess sorted out, okay?"

Naruto's face brightened up, never before had someone been so nice to him. Sure some people had quickly tossed him food, but this man was actually talking to him and showing concern for his wellbeing. The boy also admitted to himself that he needed the bath, his last one was months ago in a semi-dirty river.

Smiling, Naruto said, "Okay Old Man Teuchi!"

Ayame laughed as her dad face planted onto the ground muttering, "I'm not that old."

Naruto suddenly got a look of confusion when he asked, "What's ramen?"

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi was, for once during his time as Hokage, having an easy day. All of his paperwork was done early, Danzo had not come into his office demanding Naruto be given to him for special training, and the civilian council was not hounding him about some trivial matter. The Third Hokage then became concerned. After he had visited the orphanage and heard what Naruto's treatment had been like, he had the matter investigated and a replacement caretaker found. However when he arrived the next day he was told that Naruto had run away the previous night. Although doubtful of the story, there was nothing the aged leader could do. Since that day, no one had seemed to be able to find Naruto.<p>

Hiruzen was broken from his thoughts when his office door opened. In walked Teuchi and, to Hiruzen's great relief, Naruto.

"Hokage-sama," Teuchi began, "I believe I have a matter of great importance for you."

"Yes it appears you do. Naruto, my boy, where have you been, you've had many people worried sick about you."

"Well Old Man," the boy sheepishly began, "after you visited the mean lady kicked me out, saying I had wasted enough time there. After that I wondered around the streets for a while until Ayame and Teuchi found me and introduced me to the wonderful food that is ramen."

Hiruzen mentally face palmed at the birth of another ramen addict while Teuchi was mentally dancing because of the amount of future business the kid was sure to bring him. Sighing, Hiruzen asked Naruto, "Well what do you want to do? Do you want to go back to the orphanage or do you think we should find another solution?"

The room was silent for a few moments before Naruto began to talk, "I don't think I should go back to the orphanage, I can guess that the mean lady is gone now, but what's to stop another mean person from taking over? I don't think I would get adopted either, a few nice people tried but they didn't come back. I asked the nice lady what happened to them and she said that someone with more power vetoed the adoption."

Hiruzen was angered when he heard this. Naruto had a chance at a happy life with people that would care for him, but someone on the civilian council, he knew it wasn't one of the clan heads as they knew the difference between the boy and what he contained, had let their ignorance blind them and prevented what could have been a happy future.

"How about this," the aged leader began, "I'll give you your own apartment and have people come help you until you can take care of yourself?"

"That sounds great Old Man." Naruto then gained a thoughtful expression. "Hey Old Man, how do I become a shinobi?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well," the young boy began, "while a number of people hated me, the shinobi of this village were never in the mobs that chased me and some were nice enough to leave food out in the open. They always helped me when I needed it and I want to help people to."

The Hokage and the ramen chef smiled at the boy, knowing he would not just make a fine shinobi, but a great human being as well.

"Well Naruto, for that you have to go to school when you are six, study for a number of years, and graduate by the time you're twelve. Do you think you can do that?

Naruto's face instantly formed a wide grin as he exclaimed, "You know I can Old Man, dattebayo!"

* * *

><p>In the village of Konohagakure was an area of land known as the Forest of Death, also known as Training Ground #44. This name was misleading however as almost no one used the giant tiger and bug infested forest for training, instead it was the traditional area used during the second part of the Chunin exams. Being in such disuses, Mileena figured this would be the perfect home for her when she was not looking after her daughter.<p>

Returning from the Hyuga compound, Mileena noted that they had continued to train her daughter in their fighting style, what was known as the "Gentle Fist." While she did have some concerns about starting her daughter too young, she was happy none of the Hyugas treated her daughter differently, and that Bara would step in before the training became too destructive. She also noticed that Bara and Hizashi had started to spend more time with each other and wondered if they would ever confess to each other.

Mileena was broken from her thoughts when she heard the metal hitting metal below her. On the ground were six people, she recognized that three wore the Konoha Hitai-ate while the other three had what she learned was the Iwa Hitai-ate. It was at this point Mileena realized the Chunin exams must have started.

Looking closer, Mileena noted that the trio from Iwa seemed to be in their mid-twenties, with the leader possible being in his thirties. This team was obviously well trained and experienced, easily overpowering the trio form Konoha and capturing them. Mileena wondered if this trio was already Chunin and slipped into the exam to try to weaken Konoha.

By contrast, the shinobi from Konoha looked to be in their mid-teens, with the oldest possibly being seventeen. It was cruel, but after staying in this realm for a number of years Mileena recognized that the warriors here were trained young and that the strong prospered and lived long lives while the weak died quickly. She only hoped that her daughter would enjoy her life as she knew almost all members of the Hyuga clan were required to join the village military.

"Well well, look what we've managed to capture boys, three little tree huggers. Now what should we do with them?" The leader of the Iwa team asked.

"Let's gut them, I've always heard the genin here are so green that you can see it on their intestines."

"No, let's cut the legs off of one, the arms off another, and an arm and a leg off the last. Then let's see if they can make it out of here."

"Actually, I know what to do." The leader began. "We'll tie these tree lovers to the trees and give them a little cut, let the animals finish them off. Then they can act as fertilizer for the forest they love so much." At this the trio began to break into laughter while the Konoha teens were absolutely terrified.

Mileena knew that she shouldn't interfere, that a warrior should be able to stand by their own strength, but these were just kids. They had agreed to risk their life during this test, but no one should be killed off so violently before their life had truly began.

With her mind made up, Mileena jumped down from her tree. Landing behind one of the Iwa shinobi, she quickly broke his neck. When his comrade saw Mileena, he tried to charge at her with a kunai. Mileena easily caught her opponents forearm, kneed him in the stomach, then twisted his arm so that he stabbed his own heart. The last man from Iwa was terrified. He heard tales about the deadly animals within the "Forest of Death" but was confidant him and his team of Chunins could handle it. Yet within the space of six seconds, this mysterious woman decimated his team. He was too shocked to react when Mileena summoned one of her sai and shoved it through the bottom of his jaw into his brain.

The Konoha genin were shocked as they watched the massacre before them. This women who had appeared out of nowhere and had easily killed the Iwa team that just seconds before were debating what way to kill them. They became frightened when the women turned her yellow eyes to them, believing they were about to share the same fate as they had seen happen to the team from Iwa.

Instead, the mysterious women grabbed a discarded kunai and cut the ropes binding them. "Get what you need from them and get out of here quickly, I'm not rescuing you three again." With that said, the women disappeared back into the forest.

Quickly grabbing the Iwa team's scroll, the three genin started their trek to the tower in the middle of the forest. "Guys," one of the shinobi genin began, "what just happened back there?"

"We were saved." the other shinobi simply said.

"Yeah, but by what?"

"By the phantom of the leaves." Stated the only kunoichi of the team.

And thus a new legend was born.

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyuga was panting as she spared against her father. She had just turned four today and just like any other day for the past year of her life, her father had demanded she train almost all day. She would not have minded if all she had to do was practice the katas of the Gentle Fist, or if she had to spare against one of the other kids, or if her father would take it easy against her. Instead her father always fought hard against her, never letting her get a hit and always punishing her for leaving an opening. Some days she felt as if her father had great expectations for her, more so than just being a clan heir.<p>

As her father was about to give her another hard hit to her abdomen, the silence of the training ground was broken by her mother. "Hiashi, that is enough for today."

"My daughter needs to learn how to fight if she is to be a successful kunoichi and leader of this clan."

"That may be true," Bara Hyuga began, "but she is also my daughter who I can tell you have pushed too far once again. She is still a child Hiashi, she requires rest. No matter the amount of training she has, you cannot expect her to defeat a jonin at her age. Hinata-chan go wash up then get ready for dinner."

"Yes kaa-san." With that Hinata quickly left her father to go take a short bath. On the way she ran into her uncle Hizashi and her cousin Neji. She remembered last year when her cousin had the Caged Bird Curse Seal placed on him, it was also the same day when both children saw the seal used for the first time when Hiashi demonstrated on his "volunteering" brother. Since that day Neji had been a little standoffish around anyone from the main branch.

"And how are you today little Hinata-sama? Did your father let you out of training early?" Asked her Unlce.

"No Hizashi-oji, kaa-san made him stop. She seemed happy this morning, saying you and her were going to meet an old friend."

Hizashi seemed to perk up for a brief moment hearing about what Bara had said earlier, "Yes I guess we are, no run along before you stink up the hallway too badly."

At this Hinata ran away to the bathroom with a cry of "Oji." After her bath, Hinata quickly went into her room and got dressed. She was about to walk out the door when she noticed something new in her room. On her bed was something she dreamed of having one day but knew her father would never let her have, a teddy bear. Next to the stuffed animal was a note.

"Happy Birthday little Hinata, I hope it helped you create memories you will always treasure. From M." (A/N If you played MK 9, you know who left the gift.)

As she was reading the note, Bara walked into Hinata's room asking, "What is taking you so long to get dressed Hinata-chan, dinner is getting cold."

"Look kaa-san," Hinata began, holding up her new teddy bear, "someone left me a gift."

Reading the note, Bara knew exactly who the gift was from, "So someone did, let's keep this a secret from your father, he'd just make you get rid of this. Did you tell your uncle what I asked you to?"

Nodding her head, Hinata said, "I did kaa-san, who are you meeting? Is it anyone I know?"

Laughing at her daughter's curiosity, Bara said, "Oh just an old friend of mine, and no you don't know them. Now come on, it's best not to keep your father waiting."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Hizashi walked down a familiar hallway within the compound. Stopping and looking around to make sure he was not followed, Hizashi opened up a hidden door. This was the room that once housed Mileena during her stay with the Hyugas, since the day she left no one had ventured inside. At least that's what Hizashi thought, but a quick look revealed that the simple bed was replaced with a more luxurious one, and instead of Mileena, Bara Hyuga sat on the bed wearing a white robe.<p>

"Mileena hasn't shown up yet?"

Bara smiled before she answered, "No, she was in the compound earlier and left Hinata a gift, but I would assume she is long gone by now."

Digesting this new information, Hizashi quickly came to a conclusion that made him blush. "So, we are doing this again?" the Head of the Branch Family asked simply.

Bara nodded at this and said, "We both had fun last time, and we both know who I would have picked if it was not for the divide within the clan."

"The only reason we were not discovered last time was because your husband was away on a long term diplomatic mission." Hizashi warned.

"And now we are some of the few people who know of the existence of a room that not even the Byakugan can see into. Now," at this Bara stood up and let the robe fall of her body, revealing she had worn nothing else, "are you going to shut that door or are you going to make me walk back to my room like this?"

The door was closed so rapidly one would think that Minato taught his team mate the Hiraishin.

* * *

><p>Hopping from rooftop to rooftop within the village, Mileena began to reflect about the last few months since she saved the genin team in the Forest of Death. Once they had reached the tower, they had quickly reported her appearance to the exam officials and had given her the moniker of "the phantom of the leaves." At the news of the rescue, some foreign diplomats had caused a fuss, saying she had tampered with the exam and accused several kunoichi of helping the students in the exam, but the Hokage was able to provide alibies for all of them and remind them that a shinobi must face unexpected challenges.<p>

Mileena was pleasantly surprised when a small shrine to her was set up just outside the fence surrounding the forest. What once was one of the most avoided spots in the village soon gathered a healthy amount of traffic as many parents came asking for protection for their children. While she couldn't really do anything outside the village, Mileena resolved to help those she could within the village. She was determined to speak with her daughter someday, and she wanted to say that she was a better person than she once was.

So far in the course of the night, Mileena had stopped several drunk brawls before they had gone too far and made sure several drunk women made it to their homes without incident. She was about to head back to the Forest of Death when she notice a man chasing a small boy with blonde hair. The man was obviously drunk based on the amount of staggering, but was somber enough to keep up with the child. Soon enough, the man caught the child and started waving a knife around. Mileena was able to hear the men yelling something about killing the demon. Before she could jump in to help the boy, he wildly kicked the knife into the man's neck.

For a few minutes everything was silent. The kid stayed were he fell, staring at the body of the man who just moments earlier was trying to kill him. Mileena expected the boy to jump up and run away, instead he started to cry. Looking closer, Mileena noticed the boy also had whisker-scars on his cheeks. She let the boy cry for a few minutes until she decided to make herself known.

Walking slowly into the light, she asked the boy, "Why are you crying?"

The boy looked shocked at her sudden appearance and continued to cry, sobbing out, "Because I killed him, I'm everything that the mean villagers call me, a murderer, a killer, a monster, a demon."

"Did you seek this man out?" Mileena asked.

"No, he started chasing me with a few other people, but he was the only one that stuck around."

"I see. Did you enjoy killing him?"

"No, I feel horrible about it."

"Well then little one," Mileena began, "you are none of those things. Only a murderer would actively look for someone to kill and only a monster finds joy in killing. I've known plenty of demons, and I can safely say you aren't one."

Mileena was almost knocked off her feet when the boy suddenly hugged her, muttering thank you over and over again. Deciding it was time for her to go, Mileena gentle untangled the boy's arms before asking, "And what is your name?"

"Naruto Uzamaki, miss." Mileena recognized the last name as that of one of Bara's friends. If her memory served the same women was also rumored to be the last Hokage's wife. However, Mileena never met either of the two, so this information was trivial to her.

"Well Naruto," she began, "I can tell that you've had quite that night. Why don't you run along and I'll take care of things here, okay?"

"Really? Thanks nice lady." With that Mileena watched the boy run into the night. She hoped he wouldn't have any more problems before he got home. After throwing the body into a nearby river, Mileena decided to go visit some old friends.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Hyuga compound, Mileena stealthily looked for Bara and Hizashi. She had gained practice dodging the Byakugan's gaze. Checking in her daughter's room, she found that neither of her friends were there, but she did note her daughter was cuddling with her teddy bear, if only she had a camera. Checking the master bedroom also revealed no one there, she did hear Hiashi muttering in his office, something about his wife insisting on working at the hospital and working late. A check of Hizashi's house showed her the only occupants were Hizashi's son, she thought his name was Neji, and a trio of Konoha genin. They must have been babysitting, a common "mission" for genin.<p>

Running out of ideas of where her friends could be, Mileena decided to check her old room. Inside she found a bed much better than the one she slept in. On the bed was a content looking Hizashi and Bara, both lacking any clothes.

"I knew it!" Mileena exclaimed, startling the pair, "I knew you two would hook up."

"Quite down Mileena," Bara scolded her friend, "do you want the entire compound awake?"

Mileena had the decency to look sheepish, "Sorry."

"As much as we enjoy your visits," Hizashi began, "what do you need, we were kind of in the middle of something."

"Yes I bet you were," both Hyugas blushed, "now what can you tell me about Naruto Uzamaki?"

"I don't know much," Hizashi began, "All I know is that he is an orphan who has the bad luck to be chosen as the container for the Kyubi."

"Wait, his last name is Uzamaki?" Bara asked.

"Yeah, how is that significant?" Mileena asked.

"That was Kushina's last name. Look, not many people know this but before the Kyubi attacked, it was sealed within someone to keep it from destroying various villages. This isn't an uncommon practice as the rest of the major villages do something similar. Kushina once told me about this and how she was the Kyubi's jailer. But there is a risk, as when a female container is pregnant, the seal weakens."

"So you think that Naruto is your friend's son?" Mileena questioned. "But then who is father?"

"What did the boy look like?" Hizashi questioned.

"Tanned skin, blue eyes, and spiky blond hair."

"Sounds like a mini-Minato. This would make sense, the last few months Minato was constantly getting ramen to go, even he wasn't that much of a ramen addict."

"But Kushina was." Bara finished. "But why hide the truth?"

"From what you two told me about Minato and Kushina, they both had a lot of enemies. Both within and outside the village. Not to mention that while there is a minority in the village that hates Naruto, they are still sizable enough to let an outside agent in to kill him."

"So what do we do now?" Asked Hizashi.

"We'll try to help him from the shadows," Bara answered, "we can't let Hiashi know the truth, I don't want him to try to weaponized the boy. Is there anything else we should know?"

"The kid accidently killed one of his pursers."

"Oh dear kami..."Hizashi began.

"Relax," Mileena cut him off, "I talked to him and made sure he was okay and took care of the body, he's find now. Well, I'm off. You two enjoy your night, just not too much."

Mileena left the compound chackling while both Bara and Hizashi yelled after her.

* * *

><p>A five year old Hinata was walking in the park with her heavily pregnant mother. The news her mother's pregnancy was a great, but welcomed surprise. Hinata looked forward to playing with her younger sister, her mother seemed excited to have another child, and her father was actually happy about having another potential heiress for the clan. Hinata stopped and waited as her mother sat down on a bench to rest. Hinata waited patiently, although she wanted to go on ahead to the field of flowers and pick some to practice her new hobby of flower pressing.<p>

Seeing her daughter's impatience, Bara sighed. "Go ahead, I'll catch up shortly, just don't wonder too far away."

Hinata immediately thanked her mother before rushing off in the direction of the flowers. Before she got there, she bumped into something and fell down. Looking up, she saw three third year academy students

"Look what we have here fellas, another one of those stuck up Hyugas."

"Well let's teach this one a lesson, that she can't go around crashing into people without consequences."

"Well what are you waiting for, bow down and apologize."

Hinata was afraid. She had been outside the clan compound before and was always treated nicely. This was the first time someone had been remotely mean to her. The three bullies must have misinterpreted her fear for arrogance as the leader suddenly slapped her and yelled, "I said apologize."

Just as soon as Hinata was slapped, the bully was hit and knocked to the ground by a blur. In front of Hinata was a boy around her age with blue eyes, blond spiky hair, and whisker-like scars. (A/N How many times am I going to have to reintroduce/ re-describe characters. It gets tiresome.)

Hinata's knight in shining armor stood protectively in front of her and yelled, "Leave her alone you bullies, it's obvious it was an accident."

Getting up from the ground, the leader turned to his subordinate, "Hey Binya, isn't this the kid your Uncle said was always causing trouble."

"Yeah."

"Well why don't we teach him a lesson?"

At that, the three bullies crash tackled Hinata's savior. Once they got up, two of the bullies held the boy by his arms while the third alternated punching and kicking the boy. Being forgotten for the moment and feeling like she couldn't do anything, Hinata ran back to her mother to get help. She meet her mother halfway, Bara already rushing over after hearing the commotion. When the pair made it back to the boy, they found him knocked out and his bullies far away. In a different timeline, Hinata might have been dragged back to the clan compound. Instead she and her mother knelt down next to the boy and waited for him to wake up.

After a few minutes, the boy began to move.

"Ah, what hit me?"

"From what my daughter told me, about three bullies. That was reckless of you to fight someone so above your level, much less three people."

"Don't worry mame, I'll be fine." The boy's eyes then landed on Hinata, "Are you okay?"

A strange feeling found its way into Hinata's stomach. She felt happy and nervous when the boy looked at her. Trying to speak normally, instead Hinata while she was blushing, she stuttered out, "I…I…I'm fi…in…..ne. Th…han…k yo…u."

Seeing her daughter stutter and knowing who this boy was based on Mileena's description, Bara couldn't help but smile at the pair. Deciding to break the slightly awkward silence, she asked "And what is the name of my daughter's knight in shinning armor?"

"Naruto Uzamaki, miss?"

"My name is Bara Hyuga, and this is my daughter Hinata. Thank you Naruto-kun for protecting her."

"It was nothing," Naruto said scratching the back of his head, "I just did what any good person would."

Sensing her daughter's crush and the opportunity to slightly help in Naruto's life, Bara told her daughter, "Well that's enough excitement for me for right now. Hinata, why don't you stay and play with Naruto for a while, I need to go sit down."

As she turned around to go back to the park bench, Bara heard a thud as well as Naruto calling out, "Hinata!" Bara simply chuckled to herself at her daughter's behavior.

* * *

><p>Once Hinata was conscious again, she spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Naruto while he helped her pick flowers. Although she still blushed whenever she was around him and still stuttered, she did not faint again. As the sun started to set, Bara called her daughter back. The Hyugas left the park with the promise to Naruto that they would be back again soon to play again.<p>

"Hinata-chan," Bara began, "did you enjoy your afternoon with Naruto-kun?"

"Yes kaa-san," Hinata replied, able to speak normally once away from, what she did not know as, her crush, "Naruto-kun was funny and helped me find all these pretty flowers."

"Naruto-kun is it?"

"KAA-SAN!"

"I'm just joking my little girl, although if you want a marriage contract." Hinata once again blushed madly and looked like she might pass out again. "Relax honey, I was just joking, you two are much too young for that kind of thing. Now Hinata, we can come here quite often if you do well in your training, but it will be our little secret, your father does not need to know, okay?"

Hinata smiled once again before replying, "Yes kaa-san."

* * *

><p>For the next few months Bara and Hinata visited the park almost every day. Once they arrived at the bench, the two would find Naruto waiting for them, at which point Naruto and Hinata would rush off to go play. It was during this time that the duo would meet various other children, including the children of the other major clan heads and one civilian girl with pink hair.<p>

This changed on March 26. That morning Bara woke up and realized she could not move her legs. As she was close to her due date, she figured this was related to her pregnancy. She spent the rest of the day in her bed, and was heartbroken when she told Hinata that she wouldn't be able to play with Naruto for a while. Once the crying Hinata left her room, Bara sent for Hizashi and asked him for some paper, a brush, and to tell Naruto he might not see Hinata for some time.

Bara knew that something was off even if she refused to let other people know her doubts. Once she received her supplies, Bara quickly wrote a letter to the girl she had been raising as a daughter, telling Hinata many truths save for the one story that was not hers to tell. Hoping that it would never have to be read, Bara sealed the letter and instructed her must-trusted servant to that if anything were to happen to her to deliver it to Hinata, but that she must only read it once the time was right. Shortly after this Hizashi returned, informing Bara that Naruto looked heartbroken at the news, but said he understood.

That night Bara could not get any sleep, she worried what her sudden paralysis meant for her baby. These thoughts were soon broken when she felt something wet against her thighs. Much like five years previous, the Hyuga compound became a flurry of activity. This time Bara was transported to the village hospital, as there were better resources to handle the delivery. The birth was relatively simple, with many of the nurses commenting it was as if Bara had done this before.

"Well Lady Hyuga, you have given birth to a healthy baby girl." At this point Bara was finally given her baby to hold. The child had inherited the Byakugan, her father's tanned skin, and her brown chestnut hair instead of her father's darker brown. When asked by a nurse for her name, Bara told her it was, "Hanabi Hyuga."

The nurse then took Hanabi away to be weighted and given a full check up. Once the room was empty, the doctor came back in and put a syringe in Bara's IV bag while muttering, "and here's something to help you relax."

Bara Hyuga soon fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>In the waiting room<p>

Hiashi, Hizashi, Hinata, and Neji waited for news about Bara and the baby. The children were taking a nap while the adults nervously looked at the door. All activity stopped for the occupants of the waiting room when a doctor walked in.

"Any news?" Asked Hiashi.

"There is good and bad news Lord Hyuga. Your wife gave birth to a healthy baby girl, who she named Hanabi, but shortly afterwards she fell into a coma for some unknown reason. Rest assured we will work our hardest to have her back among the awake."

"I see, thank you for your assistance."

"My pleasure Lord Hyuga."

* * *

><p>Life had continued in the time since Hanabi's birth. It was true, the girl was extremely healthy, her crying keeping half the compound up at night was proof of that. During this time Bara was still in her coma and was moved to a long term care area of the hospital. Hizashi requested many branch members to check on her health. This lead to many rumors within the branch family, but all were smart enough not to say anything around a main house member or around the general public. Hinata continued to train, although she missed her almost daily outing to the park and meeting Naruto.<p>

Today was special for two reasons The first being that all of the clan heirs and heiresses would be entering the shinobi academy today. This included Saskue Uchiha, the only surviving Uchiha clan member after his brother Itachi massacured the entire clan a few months ago. Saskue remembered his brothers final words to him, to hate him and grow powerful. Saskue dedicated his life to following those words, shunning any and all friendship in search of power. The other new students worth mentioning are Shikamaru Nara, the lazy genius, Choji Akimichi, the gentle boy until someone used the taboo "F word", Ino Yamanaka, the mind reader and this generations gossip queen, Kiba Inuzuke, the wild boy, Shino Aburame, the silent bug collector, Sakura Haruno, a pink haired girl from a civilian family, Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzamaki. Of course all of these children knew of each other, having played in the park previously at different times and meeting each other then. It was in that time that certain patterns developed. Naruto and Kiba had a friendly rivalry while neither one liked Saskue. Shikamaru spent most of his time watching clouds while Choji ate his chips nearby. Sakura and Ino both developed crushes on Saskue. Hinata would often times switch from playing with Naruto to picking flowers with Sakura and Ino, Shino tended to hover around the various groups with only Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata ever actively interacting with the boy.

The second cause for celebration was that after many years of conflict, a delegate from Kumogakure had arrived to talk with the Hokage about reaching a lasting peace. It was agreed that the man was to be housed in the Hyuga compound so that one of the most powerful clans since the Uchiha's destruction could keep an eye on the foreign man. Many in the village were hopeful that an end of the stalemate and bloodshed would be reached to prevent more families from losing fathers, mothers, and children.

Naruto was currently sitting in his seat in the classroom, excited to learn some great ninja stuff. He was also glad that he was with his friends again. In the time that had passed, he had gotten some new clothes. He now wore a black shirt with a red spiral on the front and a pair of grey shorts. He also took to wearing a pair of green goggles that were left to him at his doorstep as a gift on his last birthday.

Hinata was glad to be in the same class as Naruto, even more so that he was wearing the goggles she had secretly given him on his last birthday. She wondered if she should try to switch seats with someone so that she could sit closer to Naruto and hopefully not stutter around her crush. Yes, in the time since she had seen him, Hinata recognized the fact that she had a crush on Naruto, one she hoped would lead to something more. She was broken from her plans when two men walked into the room. Both wore the standard chunin uniform of Konoha. One was pale and had straight silver hair that he let hang freely while the other was tan and wore his brown hair in a short ponytail, he also had a large scar across the bridge of his nose.

"Hello class. My name is Iruka Umino, you will address me as Iruka-sensei. The man next to me is my assistant Mizuki, his last name doesn't matter, you will address him as Mizuki-sensei. I hope you are prepare as we have a full day ahead of us. Now open up your notebooks and get ready."

Hinata was slightly disheartened at this. She wouldn't be able to speak to Naruto at all today. She couldn't talk to him after school either as she was expected back at the compound to help entertain the Kumo delegate. With a sigh, Hinata opened her notebook. In the front pocket was the letter her mother had written before she fell into her coma. Despite being over a year since that day, Hinata had still not broken the seal, feeling it was not yet time.

* * *

><p>After school, Hinata immediately went home to the Hyuga compound. After greeting her father and informing him of her classmates and getting an ninety-eight percent on a surprise quiz, to which he said she could have done better, Hinata rushed off to play with Hanabi. Since her mother fell into her coma, Hinata had been helping the nannies take care of Hanabi, feeding, changing, and teaching her. Today was no different as Hinata was reviewing the alphabet when Hanabi said her first word, "sister."<p>

Hinata was so excited that she almost ran to her father with the good news. However she was stopped by her uncle before she could even leave the room.

"The Kumo delegate is here, you are expected at the front gate."

"Yes Hizashi-oji." Hinata quickly changed out of her school clothes and into a formal kimono and stood with her father as the entire main branch greeted the delegate that would soon bring peace to two of the great nations.

* * *

><p>That night<p>

Sitting around the table in the Hyuga dining room was Hiashi, Hizashi, the clan council, and the Kumo delegate.

"To peace." The delegate declared raising his saucer of sake.

"To peace." The assembled Hyuga mirrored his actions as everyone drank their sake.

"Finally, this pointless conflict is over. You know if your Fourth Hokage had lived longer, we might have ended this years ago, the Raikage had a great amount of respect for that man." Said the delegate.

"Yes, how very unfortunate." Hiashi replied. He then stood up and walked towards the delegate and extended his hand for the delegate to shake. "May this be a wonderful opportunity for both Kumo and the Hyuga clan."

The delegate joyfully took Hiashi's hand saying, "On that, we can agree on."

Faster than most could follow, Hiashi extended his other hand and pushed a lethal amount of chakra into the man's heart, he was dead before he hit the floor.

Shocked by his brother's actions, Hizashi quickly exclaimed, "Brother, what have you done?!"

Calmly Hiashi turned towards the Hyuga council said, "Leave us, I have something to discuss with my brother alone."

Once they were alone Hizashi asked, "Now will you explain your madness?"

"Simple dear brother," Hiashi began, "the clan needs this conflict to continue."

"But why, peace is within our grasp."

"That is exactly why," Hiashi stated, "as it stands right now the Hyuga clan either directly or through puppets controls most of Konoha's economy. With the destruction of the Uchiha there is a power vacuum for the military power. The Hyuga clan needs to gain more notoriety to fill that space, which we can't do in peace. To make sure the Hyuga clan is fully behind this conflict I have several witnesses seeing this man kidnapping Hinata as we speak."

* * *

><p>Outside<p>

Mileena was watching the various festivities around the village in celebration at the future peace. Since she first accepted the name of the phantom of the leaves, her only set of clothes had collected a large amount of tears. While they were still useable, if only slightly, Mileena had started to wear a brown travelers cloak with a hood, this allowed her to interact with the village population more.

Looking towards the Hyuga compound, Mileena saw a figure dressed in black carrying a brown bag running away. Fearing the worse, Mileena gave chase. Once she was in range, she threw her sai into the man's legs, causing him to fall. Opening the bag, Mileena was shocked and horrified to discover a sedated Hinata, someone had tried to steal her baby! With motherly vengeance Mileena stalked towards the downed man and pulled off his mask, revealing a Hyuga branch member.

He didn't even open his eyes, just said "please make it quick."

Dumbfounded, Mileena asked, "Why are you doing this?"

The man opened his eyes, shocked at seeing Mileena, "No, no, no! Hiashi is supposed to be here, not you. Believe me miss phantom, I don't want to do this, but he promised my son wouldn't get the curse seal."

Recognizing another scheme of Hiashi's, Mileena quickly knocked the man unconscious, grabbed him and her daughter, and started walking back to the compound to put them back where they belong.

* * *

><p>Back with Hiashi and Hizashi<p>

"Kumo will demand your head."

"And they will get yours," Hiashi replied, "we are twins, they will never know the difference."

"Why would I agree to this?"

"Because if you don't I will kill your son. This is also self-serving on my part. Tell me brother, do you think I am an idiot, I know Hanabi is not mine, I realized that bitch of a wife of mine did something to make me infertile years ago. It cost me a lot to pay off the doctors to keep her under, but it is worth it to have her out of my hair. I still don't know what slut is your boy's mother, but I guess it won't matter if he's dead."

With his piece said, Hiashi grabbed four items from within his robes. A piece of paper, a brush, a container of ink, and a knife. "Before you off yourself, write your son a letter saying how the clan didn't make you do this, but how you did this by your own choice, remember I'm reading it after your gone do a good job and I'll ensure your daughter is raised well."

As he was walking out, Hiashi heard his brother say, "I wish I never stepped aside and allowed my younger twin to take over the clan to spare him from this seal."

Hiashi didn't turn around, but said, "We can't take back what we did in the past, only move forward with the consequences in the future." and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Left alone, Hizashi quickly wrote a letter to his son, giving a bullshit reason for his death as his freedom form the seal. He was grateful that his brother did not know the entire truth. Once he sealed the envolope, Hizashi picked up the knife and considered his options. He could do what his brother wanted and hope his son and daughter where well taken care of. But he learned the truth behind Bara's coma, and he wanted his daughter to know her mother, perhaps he could surprise Hiashi and explain to the Hokage the truth of what happened tonight before his seal was activated. He was broken from his thoughts when a figure appeared out of the shadows.<p>

"Mileena, what are you…"

Before he could finish, Mileena had grabbed the knife out of his hand and put it to his throat. "I heard everything my friend," she began, "I'm sorry for this, but the pain is only temporary."

She then slit his throat open.

* * *

><p>Standing in the room with the body of what used to be her friend, Mileena waited. After a few moments a green ball rose out of Hizashi's corpse. Grabbing it and opening a portal to another realm, something so assumed Shang Tsung implanted the knowledge of, she hoped she reached her destination before it was too late.<p>

* * *

><p>In Edenia<p>

Sindel was once again have a pleasant day. With the resurrection of her husband, her royal work had been cut in half. Of course the people were happy to have their beloved king back, but not as grateful as Sindel was, which she showed her husband every night. It seemed however that being dead once had messed with Jerrod's reproductive systems, so Kitana wouldn't be getting any little siblings anytime soon.

The other souls Scorpion had brought her, Minato and his wife Kushina, had decided to build a house in one of the more wooded sections of Edenia. She visited the two often and enjoyed the tales and history of their realm, she hoped she could visit one day. As she was planning her distant future, she heard a portal open behind her. Turning around, she saw a feminine figure dressed in a brown cloak approach her.

"Queen Sindel," the figure bowed, "I have a favor to ask of you."

"You have a lot of nerve coming here," although she could not see her face, Sindel recognized the voice, "and why would I do anything for you Mileena?"

"Because I caused your revival, please help me friend." At this Mileena opened her hand and allowed a green ball to float up. The ball soon shifted form and became Hizashi Hyuga.

"Mileena," Hizashi began, clearly angry, "why the fuck did you kill me?"

"I knew any option you chose would have resulted in your death and for me to help you I needed to collect your soul as soon as possible. Well he has physical form in this realm, he's your responsibility now Queen Sindel." With that Mileena quickly backed into the still open portal and went back to the Elemental Nations.

"And just how do you know that women?" Sindel asked the man before her.

"It is not my story to tell." was the simple reply.

Sighing, Sindel asked, "Do you by chance know Minato Namikaze or Kushina Uzamaki?"

"I do, I suppose I should inform my friends what has happened in the years since their deaths."

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

It was heart wrenching for young Neji to have to identify his father's body. Although it had been completely shaved and all fluid drained, Neji easily recognized his father's face. What caught his attention however was a series of small, circular scars that formed a bigger circle on one of his father's shoulders. When asked by the clan elder if this was his father's body, Neji nodded his head. It was on this day that Neji decided that this was his father's fate, to have his life traded so that his Uncle could live. Everything, Neji determined, was predetermined, he had no say in his life. Slowly, the child became bitter, and a hatred grew for the main house for imposing this fate onto him and his father.

* * *

><p>In the Hokage's office<p>

It was not a good day for the aged leader. Just yesterday he was talking to an official from Kumo and had reached an agreement to end their conflict. Yet it was all a rouse just to try to steal the Byakugan. Signing again while he went back to his paper work, Hiruzen was startled when a voice behind him said, "You know he was behind it right, Kumo really did want peace until last night."

Turning around, the Hokage was greeted by the sight of a women with yellow eyes in a brown cloak. "So I finally meet the famous phantom of the leaves. And what would you know of this?" While saying this, he quietly motioned his guards out of the room, knowing this woman would not harm him. He was also grateful Danzo's spy was currently getting lunch.

"More than you think Hiruzen, and my name is Mileena. While it may seem that Hiashi is the victim and only wants what's best for the village, he is actually the mastermind behind this plot and wants to use the conflict to elevate the Hyuga's position even more."

"And what would you have me do? The only evidence I have is your word which no one else will take."

"Just keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't gain any more political or economic power within or outside the village." With that Mileena disappeared back into the shadows, giving the aged Hokage much to think about.

* * *

><p>(AN: All characters are wearing canon clothing as of now, if I feel they need to be described I will do so, but until then you now know what they look like.)

Six years had passed quickly for Naruto. He attended the academy every lesson, but would often sneak out and pull a prank on a civilian or prank Mizuki, though no one could prove it was him. He made decent grades, enough to pass but as there was no one around to help him study he was the dead last of the class. Overall, he was bored within the academy, by his last year it was mostly review of the previous five. Although he was happy that he spent some time with Hinata, he missed playing with her in the park, even if she did stutter. He also continued his friendship with Kiba, who had finally gotten a nin-dog he named Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Choji. He would occasionally ask Sakura out on a date, but this was just to get attention, as he knew she had a massive crush on the prick known as Saskue and that Kiba had a small crush on her.

Today he had just been caught by Iruka-sensei, who he saw as a brother, painting the Hokage monument. For Naruto's punishment, Iruka was forcing the entire class to practice the Henge no Justsu. So far everyone was doing well with the jutsu. When it was his turn, Naruto decided to pull one last prank for the day, when it was his turn he cried out, "Oiroke no Jutsu!"

In Naruto's place was a heavily endowed woman with blond pigtails. She was completely naked with only a small amount of smoke covering some areas of her body. Upon seeing this, Iruka, as well as most of the boys in the class save for a laughing Kiba, snacking Choji, sleeping Shikamaru, unmoving Shino, and revenge obsessed Saskue, launched backwards due to massive nosebleeds. After being yelled at by Iruka, Naruto did the technique correctly, then was required to go clean up his "artwork."

* * *

><p>Once he was done cleaning off the Hokage Monument, Iruka decided to treat Naruto to his favorite ramen, even if he would lose most of his money to Naruto's apatite. Naruto of course was overjoyed, but suspected Iruka's choice or restaurant had less to do with the food and more to do with a crush on Ayame, but who was he to complain about free ramen?<p>

After starting their meals, Iruka asked Naruto, "So why did you do that? You know who those men where, right?"

"Of course I do Iruka-sensei. I know about the Hokages, even if your boring lectures put everyone to sleep." Iruka felt three sweat drops on the back of his head. "But to answer your question, I guess I was just bored and wanted some attention. Most of the people in this village act like I don't exist, while some outright hate me and only a few like you, Old Man Hokage, the Ichirakus, and my friends actually talk to me, why do you think I ask out Sakura all the time?"

At this Iruka spat out the sake he had been drinking, "Wait!" he exclaimed, "You don't actually like Sakura!"

"Well yeah I like her as a friend, she's not so bad if you catch her outside of being a fangirl, plus there's someone else I like."

"Oh really," Iruka began, "and who would that be?" he asked, already having an idea.

"Okay, don't tell anyone, but I kinda, sorta, possible, maybe, might have a small, little, tiny crush on Hinata-chan, but nothing's going to come from it. Look at her, she's amazing and a heiress to a powerful clan, while I'm just a fumbling street rat."

"Don't get so down on yourself Naruto." Iruka finished his sake and paid the bill before Naruto could get any more free ramen. "You never know what will happen in the future, now get home and get to bed, you have a big test tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next day at the academy the entire class was waiting for the jutsu portion of the exam. Naruto knew he did all right on the written portion and was second best on the target portion, only being beaten by Saskue and tied with Hinata. As long as the Bushin no Jutsu wasn't chosen he would be okay. However the boy forgot to knock on wood as Mizuki announce, "Now for the jutsu portion of the exam we will test you students on the Bushin no Justu." Naruto's head immediately hit the desk, with several of his friends giving him concerned looks, knowing his hate of the jutsu.<p>

Naruto watched as one by one his friends, and Saskue, came back into the room with a Hitai-ate proudly displayed. He was then called by Iruka.

"Alright, Naruto, just two bushins and you can graduate. I know you have an excessive amount of chakra, so try to use as little as you can okay?"

Naruto nodded, focused on using as little of his chakra as he could, did the handsigns and called out, "Bushin no Jutu!" The room was filled with smoke, as it cleared Iruka and Mizuki could see that Naruto had made two bushins, however they appeared way too pale and had swirls for eyes. The bushin lasted for three seconds before dispelling.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but it looks like you fail."

"Iruka can't we just pass him?" Mizuki asked. "He showed rudimentary retention of the bookwork, was one of the best in the physical work, and we know he can do other jutsus. Last year one kid passed without being about to use chakra, so why don't we pass Naruto?"

Iruka looked about ready to agree with what his assistant had said and started reaching for a Hitai-ate to give to Naruto before he was stopped by the boy.

"Thank you two for considering this, but I can't accept it. I need to be able to stand on my own two feet and not rely on the kindness of my comrades. I can't expect all of the other genin to treat me the same when I can't accomplish the same feats that they have. Guess I'll see you next semester Iruka-sensei." With that, Naruto walked out of the room, the only student in the class not to pass.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the swing outside the academy, Naruto watched as the families gathered around the graduates, congratulating them. This served to make Naruto sadder as he realized even if he did pass the exam there would be no one waiting for him at home. While stuck on this though, he overheard two of the civilian mothers gossiping.<p>

"Look, it's that thing."

"Good thing it didn't pass, could you imagine if that de…"

"Don't talk about that in the open, it's forbidden."

This perked Naruto's interest. They were obviously talking about him, but what was forbidden? To his and his friends knowledge he was an orphan no one wanted. Maybe his parents were nuke-nin and Old Man Hokage didn't want him to know. Naruto was broken form this though, along with several others, when he saw Kiba start to walk over to him.

"Bushin no Jutsu, tough break man. If it was any other you would be wearing one of these to."

"Thanks Kiba, guess my luck just finally ran out. Better luck next time I guess."

Curious about his friend's happy attitude, Kiba asked, "What is with you? You failed the big test that would make you a shinobi and you act like it's just another day? Do you have some disease that makes you always happy?"

Laughing at his friends joke, Naruto replied, "Nah, I guess I'm just use to looking on the brighter side of things." As he was saying this, Naruto's eyes wondered to the farthest edge of the crowd. Seeing his friends movements, Kiba turned and saw Hinata being lead back to her clan compound by her escort. Turning back to his friend, Kiba asked, "So are you finally going to ask her out, now's your chance."

Sighing, and for once actually seeming sad, Naruto only said, "I can't do that. She's still the Hyuga heiress while I'm still street trash. If I had graduated we would actually have the same status as genin of Konoha, but right now I would just get laughed at by everyone. Well, more than usual. And what about you, are you going to ask her out now?"

With a blush, Kiba told his friend, "I'm not asking Sakura out. She's still too much of an Uchiha fangirl and you know what my mom does when my sister brings home a potential boyfriend."

"I never said anything about Sakura."

"Why you, shut up and stop changing the subject."

Hearing Sakura's name, Akamaru barked giving his two cents. The puppy actually liked Sakura. Whenever she wasn't imitating a howler monkey and when she was not fangirling, the girl would rub his stomach in just the right way. It also helped she gave him meaty and tasty treats.

Grabbing his nin-dog by the scruff of his neck, bring him to his face Kiba said, "It nice to know I have your approval, but you don't get a say in who I date."

"And who does Akamaru want you to date Kiba?"

Looking to the side, both boys saw the subject of the previous conversation. While not as physically skilled as the other students, Sakura made up for it due to her intellect, able to memorize any information almost instantly and could come up with simple battles strategies, though Naruto always beat her in those exercises because of unpredictability. The boys were in luck that they had caught the girl in one of her moments outside of being a fangirl.

"Oh, no one you know Sakura." Naruto quickly said to save Kiba the embarrassment.

"Too bad, I could have helped you out Kiba. But you really should listen to Akamaru, he probably knows you better than yourself and knows who is perfect for you."

"Thanks Sakura." Kiba paused, before gaining the courage and started to ask, "Hey Sakura, if you're not…"

"Hey have you two seen Saskue-kun around here?" Only to be cut off by Sakura's fangirl side returning.

"No sorry, think he might have mumbled something about training back at his house."

With that Sakura turned and ran towards the Uchiha district in hopes of intercepting the love of her life.

Turning around, Kiba saw Naruto holding in his laughter, if just barely.

"Don't you dare fucking say it." the feral boy warned.

Ignoring his friend, Naruto threw his head back and yelled for the entire village to hear, "FRIENDZONED!" and promptly ran away from his enraged friend, until he bumped into Mizuki.

"Ah, Naruto. Just the person I wanted to see."

"That's great Mizuki-sensei, but could we talk somewhere else. I need to save my skin."

* * *

><p>Sitting in the middle of the forest, Naruto had the village's Scroll of Seals unwound on his lap. He was happy Mizuki-sensei had given him this make-up test. It was easy enough to sneak into the Hokage tower, the only hiccup in the plan came when he was caught by the Old Man. Luckily the Hokage proved to be a pervert and was easily knocked out by Naruto's original jutsu. He did become a bit disheartened when the first two jutsus listed were the Kage Bushin no Jutsu and the Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu, but dedicated himself to learning the techniques. After a few hours of practicing, Naruto had the jutsus down to his liking, at which point he heard, "Naruto, do you have any idea what you've done?"<p>

Turning around, Naruto was greeted to the sight of Iruka breathing heavily. While not the smartest in his class, Naruto was able to piece together enough information to realize someone was lying to him. Knowing Iruka would never do such a thing, Naruto asked him, "There is no make-up test, is there?"

Obviously angered at his favorite student, Iruka said, "Of course there is not, and even if there was why would it involve a scroll filled with jutsus that could kill you learning them? Who told you about this?"

Gulping, Naruto stated, "Mizuki-sensei."

Suddenly a giant shuriken burst out from the surrounding trees. Thinking quickly, Iruka pushed Naruto to the ground before jumping out of the way. Turning in the direction from which the weapon was thrown, the duo saw none other than Mizuki, with two more shuriken strapped to his back. Seeing Iruka, Mizuki only said, "You're not supposed to be here."

"Mizuki, why are you doing this?" Iruka demanded.

"Well, I'm always looking for more powerful techniques, and I know someone who will pay enough money for that scroll for me to live like a king in beach country for the rest of my life."

"So you trick a kid with the promise of helping to fulfill his dream for your own selfish ambitions."

"Yeah sorry about that Naruto. I have nothing against you, but I always planned for a little collateral damage. Seeing as it won't matter anymore, I'll tell you a secret. Do you want to know why some people in the village hate you while others act like you don't exist?"

"Don't do this Mizuki," Iruka warned, "it's forbidden to speak of."

"Well," Mizuki continued ignoring Iruka, "twelve years ago the Kybui attacked the village. The story that we tell at the academy is that the Fourth Hokage gave his life to kill the demon, but that is a lie, instead he sealed the beast into a newborn child. Face it kid, you're the nine-tailed fox, see ya!" With that said, Mizuki threw another one of his giant shuriken at the stunned boy.

Naruto was too shocked by this revelation to move. He was the demon that killed so many people so many years ago? Maybe he deserved the hateful stares and being ignored. Maybe the world would be better off without him. With the last though in his head, Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the end.

It never came. Instead, Naruto opened his eyes to find Iruka looking down at him. Looking to the side, Naruto saw Mizuki's shuriken lodged in his sensei's back. Iruka had saved him, the demon fox, for death. Only one question was in Naruto's mind, "Why?"

Iruka just smiled as he told the boy, "Don't listen to what that bastard has to say, you're not the fox, you're just a kid. My parents died in the fox attack, I know the pain of having to live alone for so long. I was glad that I was able to help you in whatever why I could. Now take the scroll, get out of here, and get help."

Nodding, Naruto followed his sensei's instructions, grabbing the scroll and running into the trees, but stopped when he heard Iruka and Mizuki start to talk.

"You know," Mizuki began, "he's just going to run away from the village, or possible use all of the jutsus in the scroll to destroy it."

"If he was a demon, maybe he would. But you didn't tell him the entire truth. Yeah he was used to seal away the Kyubi, but that doesn't make him the fox, he is his own person. He is Naruto Uzamaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"You talk too much you know that Iruka?" Mizuki asked as he grabbed his last giant shuriken. "Well goodbye Iruka, I'm going after your favorite student next." With that said Mizuki threw his weapon.

Iruka was prepared to die, if only to give Naruto a few more seconds of a head start so that he could warn the Hokage. Instead of the shuriken taking Iruka's head off, both man were surprised when Naruto jumped from above and kicked the weapon away declaring, "I will not allow you to hurt my sensei."

"Naruto, you need to get out of here and go tell the Hokage!"

Smiling, Naruto told him "It's my turn to protect you sensei." He then turned to Mizuki, brought his hands into the shape of a cross and yelled, "Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Instantly the clearing was filled with hundreds of thousands of Naruto's, each completely solid. Iruka was impressed, and figured Naruto showed more than enough skill to be a genin. Mizuki was fearful about what this meant for him in the near future. His suspicions where confirmed when the original Naruto yelled, "Charge!"

Ten minutes later, a bloody and bruised Mizuki laid at Naruto's feet. "Whoops, looks like I over did it." Naruto said, scratching the back of his neck.

Chuckling at his students antics, Iruka said, "Hey Naruto, come over here for a second, and close your eyes."

Moving quickly, Iruka took off his Naruto's goggles and replaced them with his own Hitai-ate. "There open your eyes." As Naruto did as he was told he noticed Iruka holding his goggles. "There," Iruka began, "I now name you an official genin of Konohagakure." Feeling extremely happy, Naruto crash hugged his teacher, yelling, "Thank you Iruka-sensei!"

The moment was broken by two things. One, the hug aggravated Iruka's injuries. Two, a squad of ANBU dropped from the trees with the leader saying, "Naruto-san, the Hokage requests you to return the Scroll of Seals to his office. We will take Iruka-san to the hospital."

* * *

><p>In the Hokage's office<p>

Once the Scroll of Seals was place back in lock down, Naruto stood before Hiruzen while the latter sat behind his desk.

"Naruto," the aged leader began, "why did you steal the scroll?"

"I'm sorry Old Man," Naruto began, "but I really wanted to be a shinobi, and as much as I like Iruka-sensei, I didn't want to wait another year for the chance."

Sighing, Hiruzen stated, "It's fine Naruto, you exposed a traitor to the village and showed that you have enough skill to be a genin. Now, you've learned something important today, I think it goes without saying you shouldn't tell anyone except those you absolutely trust, an even then I think you should wait a few years before you do."

Nodding, Naruto replied, "Right Old Man." Naruto paused before he asked, "Old Man, who were my parents? I heard people around me mention me related to something forbidden, I figured my parents were nuke-nin or something and you didn't want me to know."

After a long moment of silence, Hiruzen sighed. Standing up, the old man walked to one of his file cabinets and retrieved a single file He then stopped in front of Naruto.

"Naruto, I can tell you that your parents were among some of the most loyal people to this village and are probably rolling over in their graves at the treatment some of the villagers have given you. Now, before I give you this file, I need you to understand some things. One is that you cannot tell anyone about what is in this file. The second is that you are not this person, I don't want you to think of yourself in their shadow or think you need to imitate them, you are Naruto Uzumaki. Do you understand this?

Nodding his head, Naruto said, "Of course Old Man."

Smiling, Hiruzen handed the thick file to the boy saying, "Then read this when you get home, don't forget to get your picture taken for your shinobi ID tomorrow."

Naruto eagerly grabbed the file. Walking out of the Hokage's office, Naruto read the name on the cover.

"Kushina Uzumaki, ANBU codename: Vixen."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's where I'm going to end it. Now how many of you thought Hiruzen was going to tell Naruto about his father?<strong>

**As I said at the top, this chapter took the longest to write so far. The first two chapters took me about a day each to write and edit, while this one took me three days. Again, I didn't initially know where this chapter was going to go, the rest I have the general idea in my head. I thought this was going to be a short chapter, maybe only ten pages, instead this is the longest yet at 26! On a few different notes, this is probably going to be my last update for awhile, my college starts again today, I'm actually uploading this between classes. I also finally posted some ideas for future stories on my profile, take a look and let me know which ones you want me to write next, or if you think I should focus on **_**A New Realm**_**.**

**As always, this chapter has answered some questions, but presented more. Such as…**

**What did Bara's letter say?**

**What is the full truth that Hizashi knows?**

**What will Naruto learn about his mother from the ANBU file?**

**These questions and more will, hopefully, be answered in future chapters.**

**Again I got all of the spellings and the terms of off the wiki, if you see anything that you think needs to be corrected let me know and I'll try to fix it as soon as possible. I know that certain events have been moved around, but this is my story and this is how they fit together this time. I'll probably stick closer to cannon in later stories, but no promises.**

**As always, if you enjoyed leave a review. I'm still open to answering a question from the first reviewer with an account or answering a question I feel is warranted. Also if you enjoy my work, please share it to your friends that are also on the site, I want to get as much input from as many people as possible, the main reader interaction part of this story is coming up shortly. I might not always take the suggestions my readers give me, but I always appreciate the fact someone took time out of there day to write a few short words. I might also take the suggestion and take the story into a new direction I had not thought of before.**

**So, here's acw28 saying, "until next update."**


	4. The Calm before the Storm

**Hello my faithful readers, I'm back! I honestly didn't think that I would get to write another chapter for **_**A New Realm **_**for quite a while, but it's still relatively early in the semester so there hasn't been any really big projects assigned. This is good news for me, giving me enough time to beat inFamous Second Son and First Light, both great games that I highly recommend playing. Much like the last chapter, I have a few scenes that I know I want in this chapter but I don't exactly know how this chapter will end up, so let's see how this turns out. **

**Before we begin, I would like to thank Pheonixblade for pointing out a grammar mistake from an earlier chapter. Remember first review with an account gets to ask a question, or if you find a spelling/grammar mistake that I need to correct.**

**On that subject, if you are reading this InsanityDeath, you were the only person to leave a review for chapter three. I sent you a private message saying as much and I'm waiting for your question. If you have a question you want me to answer please send it before I upload chapter five. Conversely, if you just want to see how the story goes and want an element of surprise, please send me a PM saying as much. Thank you.**

**Besides writing this chapter, I've also been writing out the first chapter of **_**Son of the Sun. **_**When I first made an account, I didn't want to be one of those authors who had several different stories on their profile that seemed to never get update and instead would add a new story. However, I've had the beginning of **_**Son of the Sun **_**stuck in my head for a while and I just felt like I needed to get it written down. So if you like what you've read by me so far, please check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I can't wait until I get to play Mortal Kombat X and I want to watch The Last: Naruto the Movie, but I don't own either franchise.**

* * *

><p>After walking out of the Hokage tower, Naruto quickly made his way back to his apartment with the file clutched tightly in his hands. He hoped that he wouldn't run into anyone on his way, he did not want to lose his one possible chance of learning about one of his parents. Luck was on Naruto's side as the streets were completely deserted at this hour.<p>

Walking into his one bedroom apartment, Naruto made a cup of ramen to serve as a snack before he went to bed. While he waited, he started at the front of the file. It was just a normal folder, unassuming and blank save for his mother's name and her codename. What did this folder hold? Would he find something in common with his mother? This question lead Naruto to another, would his mother be proud of him? Naruto knew he wasn't the smartest kid in his class, he just barely passed the written portion of the genin exam, on top of that he had been tricked into helping a traitor to the village. At the same time, he was one of the most competent rookies in the physical department, and how many people can say they broke into one of the most secure buildings in the village with sabotaged training?

Naruto was broken from his thoughts when the microwave dinged, signaling the ramen was done. Once more sitting at the table, Naruto took a deep breath and opened the folder. Surprisingly, the folder was not just about his mother's ANBU career, but her entire ninja career. Starting with her time at the academy, Naruto was shocked to learn that his mother wasn't born in Konoha, instead she had moved from Uzushiogakure when she was young, a few pages later Naruto learned the reason and nearly had a heart attack. His mother was the container of the Kyubi before him, apparently only a person with Uzumaki blood could contain the fox. Having this scrap of knowledge, that his mother had the same burden as him made Naruto feel closer to this mysterious women. The next page was a photograph of a girl his age with red hair and violet eyes wearing a yellow shirt with mesh underneath, Naruto assumed this was his mother's academy entrance photo. The next few pages showed that while she did better than her son, Kushina wasn't the best student either, being in the middle of the pack. The last page was of the class graduation photo. Naruto laughed to himself when he saw Kiba's mom as well as the parents of the rest of the clan heirs and heiresses, but stopped when he saw one boy on the edge of the group. The boy in question had blue eyes, blond spiky hair, and wore a white jacket. Realization quickly came to Naruto, this was Minato Namikaze. His mother was in class with the Fourth Hokage! How cool was that?

Next in the file was Kushina's time as a genin. Looking over the info card, Naruto noted that his mother gave a small smile to the camera, maybe he wouldn't go with the Kabuki paint tomorrow after all. Naruto didn't recognize the name of his mother's sensei, one of her teammates names had been smuggled out while the other one had only the first name legible, someone named "Mebuki." The time Kushina spent as a genin was mostly uneventful, except for one instance when she was kidnapped by shinobi from Kumo during a mission. Reading this, Naruto was reminded that back on his first day at the academy some Kumo shinobi had tried to kidnap Hinata but was stopped by her father. He idly wondered why the village hidden in the clouds was so obsessed with bloodlines. Reading further, Naruto found out his mother was rescued from her abductors by Minato. His mother knew the Fourth Hokage! She was now, in Naruto's minds, the coolest person ever.

Besides the kidnapping incident, Kushina's genin career was not anything special. There was the customary amount of D-ranked "missions" as well as a few escort missions. Naruto was impressed that his mother was promoted to chunin after her first exam, even if she had to wait four years until her sensei decided to enter her team. Similar to her genin years, Kushina had a great record for her missions while she was a chunin, but was nothing that stood out from the crowd.

The next section was devoted to Kushina's time as a jonin. Naruto was surprised to learn that Kushina opted to be a jonin sensei during her first year. The photo on the next page made Naruto nearly spit out his ramen. He recognized his mother, a red head woman with a ponytail wearing the standard jonin uniform. In front of her was a girl with black hair and red eyes who wore a light red shirt, but had her upper half of her torso covered with a white shawl with a thorn pattern. In the middle of the photo was another girl, this one had purple hair in a messy up turned fan ponytail and pupil-less brown eyes and wore a mesh shirt with a brown sleeveless shirt underneath. The lone shinobi of the group was what gave Naruto such a surprise. Even if he was younger and lacked the scar, Naruto instantly recognized his academy sensei and older brother figure, Iruka.

Once over his initial shock, and noticing it was getting late, Naruto quickly skimmed the rest of the file, noting one of her students was reassigned to an apprenticeship a year after she began teaching and that her other two students were chunin within two years. The last portion of the file was the shortest, it recorded Naruto's mother's time as an ANBU, though most of it was classified, there were several items of note. One being a marriage certificate, but the husband's name had been stuck out, but it showed Naruto that he was wanted and that his parents loved each other and him. The second was Kushina's ninja information card for when she didn't take ANBU missions. The card showed that Kushina was highly rated in jutsus but was of the charts with kinjutsu and had a recorded kekkei genkai known as "Adamantine Sealing Chains" which if Naruto understood it correctly meant his mother could condense and form her chakra into the shape of chains. This gave Naruto some pause to think, should he try using a katana, should he see if he inherited his mother's kekkei genkai? Once more Naruto heard the Third Hokage's words, he shouldn't pressure himself into following his mother's footsteps, he was his own person. After much thought, Naruto decided that he might wield a blade one day, but only if he had some talent and it was not to imitate his mother, but rather to honor her. As for the chains, he would just have to see if they developed later in his life, but he probably would ask Old Man Hokage about testing for it when he presented his photo for his Ninja I.D. tomorrow. The last page in the file was an approved request for maternity leave, scribbled underneath the stamp was a note saying, "I can't wait to see little Naruto running around."

Seeing what time it was, Naruto threw away his empty ramen cup, put the file in his safe hidden under his floorboards, and went to catch some sleep.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen looked at the photo Naruto had provided for his Ninja I.D. To his welcome surprise, the photo was simply one of the boy looking into the camera, a spark of confidence in his eyes. The aged leader had expected the boy to try to make some big show of his picture, but instead had stayed within reason. Smiling, the man turned to Naruto and said, "This is a wonderful photo, thank you for getting it to us so promptly."<p>

Naruto only smiled back at his grandfather figure and replied, "No problem Old Man."

Standing up to leave, Naruto stopped halfway to the door before turning around and said, "I was reading that file you gave me last night. I noticed that my mom had a kekkei genkai. Is there any way for me to know if I have it too?"

The Third Hokage sighed before answering, "Naruto, what did I say when I gave you that file? You are your own person. As powerful as she was, I don't expect you nor do I want you to try to imitate your mother."

"I know Old Man," Naruto began, "and I want to forge my own path. I asked about the chains not because I want to be just like my mother, but because I wanted to learn the techniques to honor her if I did have them."

Hiruzen was relieved that the young shinobi was just looking for a way to connect with his departed parent and answered, "Truthfully, we don't have a test for that specific ability. My understanding was that it was incredibly rare, even among the Uzumaki clan. I sorry to say it is just one of those things that will either happen or not. However, I do know that you inherited the unofficial Uzumaki kekkei genkai of having accelerated healing."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "After I found out about, well you know, I thought it was just a side effect."

"While what you contain accelerated your baseline healing even further, all members of the Uzumaki clan were known to heal from broken bones within a week."

The conversation would have gone further had an intruder not kicked the door open. Said intruder was a black haired boy of about eight years old, wearing grey shorts, a yellow shirt, a helmet and a blue scarf. The boy then gave a cry of, "I have you this time grandpa!" and charged with a wooden shuriken before tripping on his own scarf.

Hiruzen only thought, 'Not again Konohamaru' while Naruto burst out laughing. This brought Naruto to the attention of the boy, who pointed a finger and yelled, "You got in my way! You tripped me!"

Naruto stopped laughing and picked up the kid by his shirt. "One, I didn't move at all, you tripped on your own scarf. Two, you tried to attack the Hokage, and as a shinobi of the village it would be my duty to stop you. You did a horrible job to; I mean really a weapon made of wood, were you going to kill the Old Man with a splinter?"

Konohamaru didn't get a chance to answer before a shinobi wearing completely black and had sunglasses burst into the office saying, "I'm sorry Lord Hokage, it seems your grandson got away from me…you!" The man pointed at Naruto. "Put down the honorable grandson immediately you street rat!"

Konohamaru smiled, thinking 'Now this meanie is going to cower in fear in front of grandpa and beg for forgiveness.' Instead of following what a normal person would do, Naruto instead yelled, "I don't care about inherited titles!" and proceeded to spike Konohamaru into the ground."

Walking out of the office, Naruto called over his shoulder, "Well, see ya Old Man. I'm going to go get some ramen and go train. Team selections are in two days right?"

"That's right Naruto, don't be late."

"The nerve of that street rat," the man began.

"Relax Ebisu, Naruto has proven himself to be a fine shinobi. Besides, it would do my grandson good to not have his ego inflated constantly."

"Never mind him honorable grandson" Ebisu began ignoring what the Hokage had said, "just follow my training and you will be Hokage in no time, I know all of the short cuts you can take." Looking up, Ebisu noticed only the Hokage and himself in the room. "Where did the honorable grandson go?"

"Oh, Konohamaru left before you started talking to go follow Naruto."

* * *

><p>At Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto sat enjoying his lunch with his unexpected guest. After leaving the Hokage's office, Naruto immediately noticed the painful attempts at camouflage. Calling out to him, Naruto invited Konohamaru to join him for Kami's gift to man.<p>

"So," Naruto began, "why have you been following me?"

"Because you didn't care I'm the Hokage's grandson. Everywhere I go, no one uses my name, all I ever hear is 'honorable grandson'."

"That still doesn't explain what you want with me Konohamaru."

"Train me."

"Why do you need me, you already have that one guy." Naruto asked.

"Ebisu doesn't teach me anything, he just goes on about how he knows all the short cuts in life."

"That's bull," Naruto began, censoring himself around the impressionable child, "anything worth having in life can only be achieved by hard work."

"So you'll train me?" Konohamaru asked, using the child and kunoichi exclusive 'puppy-eyed no jutsu.'

"Sure," Naruto began, "I have an afternoon free anyway. Meet me at training ground four, nobody should be using it right now and it's perfect for the training I have in mind."

"Thanks boss!" Konohamaru cried out as he ran away, eager to get to the training ground before his new sensei.

"I guess that kid isn't so bad after all." Naruto turned to leave before he was stopped by Teuchi. "Naruto," the ramen chef began, "that kid didn't pay for his ramen." To illustrate his point, the man pointed to the five empty bowls at Konohamaru's seat.

Pulling out his wallet, Naruto mumbled, "This must be what Iruka-sensei feels like."

* * *

><p>Training Ground Four<p>

"So what kind of training are we going to do boss? Are you going to teach me some super cool technique that will make me Hokage?"

"No Konohamaru," Naruto began, "before we can learn any jutsus we have to train with the fundamentals." He then pointed at the targets ten feet behind him. "Do you know how to throw kunai and shuriken?"

"Somewhat," the new student said scratching the back of his head, "Ebisu-sensei only let be practice with wooden weapons so I wouldn't cut myself."

Sighing, Naruto dug into his own kunai pouch and shuriken holster, pulling out five of each and placing them on the ground next to his student. "If you know how to hold it and how to throw go ahead and do it."

With that said Konohamaru started with the kunai. It was true that he knew how to hold and throw the weapon, but his accuracy needed practice. When the kid first tried throwing a shuriken, he held it wrong and threw it to off course. After it left his hand, the boy cried out in pain.

"Let me see." Naruto calmly said. Looking at the palm of Konohamaru's hand, there was a small and shallow cut. Taking out some disinfectant and some wrappings, Naruto tended to the boy as he said, "Now we know not to hold it that way don't we?"

"Is this how your sensei taught you?" Konohamaru asked.

"I didn't have a decent sensei until I was in the academy. Before that I learned everything based on trial and error. Trust me, you don't want to hear how I found out not to substitute a fork with a kunai. Now, back to work."

With those words Konohamaru started practicing again. In the span of two hours, he learned how to hold and throw a shuriken correctly as well as make all of his throws land on the target. After he had finished collecting the weapons and given them back to Naruto, it was announced that it was time to work on his endurance.

"You see Konohamaru," Naruto began, "training ground four hasn't been used in a while because recently a pack of wild dogs has taken up residence and no one wants the distraction while training."

"Okay boss, but how is this relevant to my training? And why are you tying steaks to my legs?"

"Simple," Naruto replied, "you're going to run away from the dogs, while the steaks are incentive for the dogs to get you."

"WHAT!" the now scared pupil asked.

Instead of answering, Naruto gave a sharp whistle. From the surrounding woods out came around twenty dogs, most being the size of a mastiff, but one was a battle-scared lap dog. "Piece of advice," Naruto began, "don't let the little one get you. Better start running."

Konohamaru didn't need to be told twice

* * *

><p>Three Hours Later<p>

Ebisu search all across the village for his missing student. On his way to the training grounds he saw a lap dog with scars, a creature many feared just as much as that stupid cat, dragging a steak back to its den. Walking into training ground four, Ebisu came across a curious scene. There the honorable grandson and the street rat were sitting. The honorable grandson had a multitude of cuts on his arms and legs, while the street rat was doing his best to treat them.

"Was that really necessary?" The honorable grandson asked.

"A little, but it was mostly for my amusement." The street rat confessed.

"What! I could have died and you sat here laughing!"

"Oh relax, you weren't in any real danger. I knew what you could handle and would have stepped in if I needed to."

"I can't believe you became this strong on your own." The honorable grandson said.

"Who said I did this on my own?" The street rat said. "Yeah, I learned a lot by myself, but I learned more from Iruka-sensei and the academy. There I made friends there that helped me out. You might want to talk to your grandfather about getting in, I think Iruka-sensei said something about taking over the third years after he was done with my class, replacing a sensei that retired after last semester. No get out of here and go home, it's getting late."

"Okay, bye boss!"

As Konohamaru left the training ground, Naruto turned and looked straight at where Ebisu was hiding, "Are you going to come out and talk or are you going to stand there all night?"

Stepping out into the clearing, Ebisu asked, "And what exactly have you done to my student today?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto answered, "Not much, just a little weapons training and endurance."

"And where the methods you used really necessary?"

"The kid wanted to learn so he wasn't in his granddad's shadow, and I can tell you these methods are a lot less painful then how I learned. At least I didn't baby him."

Realizing just how far off he had been with his training methods and about the boy in front of him, Ebisu said, "It seems I owe you an apology Naruto."

Naruto turned to walk home and said, "Don't worry about it too much, at least you when you hated me it was for being a street rat and not for the other thing. Next time you're teaching someone, treat them based on their skills and not on who their related to."

As he walked home, Ebisu couldn't help but think how much better Konohamaru would learn in the academy. There he would make some friends who could help him during the trails of shinobi life. There was also the possibility of getting the sensei that Naruto had. If this Iruka could teach Naruto so much imagine how much Konohamaru would learn!

* * *

><p>The next day Naruto was walking towards the Inuzuka clan compound when he saw a panicked man running in the opposite direction. Chasing after the man was a large dog with a grey underbelly and dark blue back and looked more like a large wolf than a dog. This dog was also unique in the fact that it was missing its left ear and had an eye patch over its right eye.<p>

"Hey Kuromaru," Naruto greeted the large dog, "Hana tried to get a boyfriend again?"

"Yes she did pup." The massive dog then turned to look at the boy. "Congratulations by the way, Tsume was impressed by what she heard."

"So news of my "re-test" already spread?"

"Yeah, everyone in the compound except Kiba knows. We were actually expecting you yesterday to brag to Kiba about the shadow clones."

"Yeah," Naruto started to scratch his head, "I got a little tied up yesterday. I was actually hoping to talk to his mom."

"I don't think that should be a problem, she doesn't really have anything to do today. You know the way, I have to make sure my prey doesn't get away." With that Kuromaru took off after the frightened man while Naruto felt three sweat drops on the back of his head when he heard an evil cackle from the dog. Shaking his head, Naruto entered the compound.

Naruto knew the way to Tsume's office like the back of his hand. After his first meeting with Kiba, which resulted in a fistfight over who was the better Hokage, the two became instant friends. Since then Naruto had been unofficially adopted into the Inuzuka clan. Naruto was always welcome within the compound, he had even stayed overnight on a few of the more lonelier nights. The clan also became very protective of their unofficial "pup". During the brief time stores would try to overcharge Naruto, the store owners would be found in the hospital the next day being treated for "wild" dog mauling.

During his walk within the compound, Naruto heard a familiar voice call out his name. Turning around, Naruto was greeted by the sight of his best friend. On seeing Naruto's Hitai-ate, Kiba turned deathly white.

"Naruto, please tell me you did not steal a Hitai-ate. I don't care how friendly you are with the Hokage, you can get killed for this." Naruto was about to answer, but Kiba continued to talk. "It's okay, we'll just take it off, pretend this never happened and return it in secret."

"Kiba." Naruto interrupted his friend.

"Yeah?"

Naruto then made a single shadow clone which said, "I earned this" while pointing at his Hitai-ate. Kiba was shocked into silence before yelling, "That is fucking awesome!"

"Kiba, what have I told you about swearing?" said a voice behind the pair.

Standing in the hallway was Tsume Inuzuka. The only way to describe Tsume would be as a wild women. She looked similar to Kiba, having the same hair color and slit pupil eyes. She wore the standard jonin uniform, except she chose to wear grey instead of black.

Gulping nervously, Kiba replied, "That you didn't want to hear it."

"Good. Seeing how you actually remembered this time and were shocked by Naruto's jutsu, I'll let it slide. Now go to the kitchen and help out."

With that said, Kiba quickly bid Naruto goodbye before walking off. Once her son was gone, Tsume turned to Naruto and said, "Kuromaru said you wanted to talk with me."

"So the dog already chased off Hana's new friend?"

"That he did," Tsume replied as the pair walked into her office, "Hana locked herself in her room, complaining about how much I'm unfair. So not that I don't enjoy your visit, but I have an old friend and his family coming over later to celebrate Kiba and his daughter passing the genin exam. So tell me, what's on your mind pup?"

"Well you already know about how I earned my rank, and during those events I learned some truths."

Tsume seemed slightly shocked, but kept her composure and asked, "So you know about the fox?"

"I do, and I want to tell Kiba. He's my best friend, if I can't trust him who can I trust?"

Seeing the determination in his eyes, Tsume said, "Go ahead and do it then, I don't think my son will treat you any differently. That's not all that you wanted to talk about is it?"

Shaking his head, Naruto said, "Afterwards, the Old Man," Tsume struggled not to laugh at Naruto's nickname, "talked to me. He also gave me my mother's ANBU file. I noticed that you two were in the same graduating class."

Seeing where the kid's train of though was, Tsume asked, "And you were hoping that I knew more than what the file said? Okay pup, what was your mom's name."

"Kushina Uzumaki."

"Oh so your Kushina's brat, I've should have seen it."

"So you knew her?" Naruto asked, his voice heavy with hope.

"Sorry pup," Tsume began, "I wasn't that close of friends with your mom. I didn't really know her, but I knew of her. Really the only thing about her I remember is on the first day she told the class she would be the first female Hokage. Some guy in the back laughed at her and made fun of her hair. She got mad and beat the kid up, I think he dropped out the next week."

Naruto was laughing hearing about his mother's deed. Once he could speak normally, he thanked Tsume and started to leave. He was stopped when he heard Tsume ask, "Naruto what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Not much, maybe train a little."

"Stick around then," Tsume began, "you can train a little with Kiba and enjoy the feast later. We have more to celebrate since both of our pack's younger members became genin."

Smiling, Naruto said, "Thanks Tsume-sama."

Naruto quickly ran out of the room in search of Kiba, but heard Tsume say, "what have I told that kid about using that title around me, it makes me sound old."

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyuga walked around her clan compound in a somewhat dejected mood. She had passed the genin exam with flying colors, being one of the highest scoring students, this actually caused her father to tell her that she did a good job and made her clan proud. While there was cause for celebration, there was also some sad news, Naruto didn't pass. After the exam she saw him on the old swing by the academy talking to Kiba. She was about to join them, but was led away by her escort, her father had tightened security around her since the Kumo incident. She had wanted to go out yesterday and try to find her crush and see him one more time before team assignments, but various duties kept her in the compound. Luckily she was free today. Hinata was interrupted from her musings when a voice behind her asked, "Where are you going sister?"<p>

Turning around, Hinata found her sister. The seven year old Hyuga had inherited many of her father's features, slightly tan skin, the Byakugan, and brown long hair, with a strand falling in front of her face before rejoining the rest of her hair. Hinata noted her sister was wearing her usual training clothes, consisting of black pants and a mesh shirt under a black sleeveless shirt. Throughout the years the sisters remained close, even if Hinata didn't like how Hanabi tried to make everything a competition.

"I'm just going out for a walk Hanabi. I was stuck here all day yesterday and I don't want to go stir crazy."

"You know father wouldn't want you going after that boy." The younger of the sisters stated.

"What father doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides I'm just going flower picking."

"Really? Is that your best excuse? Whatever, I have to go practice some more."

Hinata only gave her sister a deadpan stare before saying, "You really need to get out of the compound and have some fun." before leaving, she heard her sister say, "I have fun all the time."

* * *

><p>Hanabi was in one of the clan dojos practicing the katas of the gentle fist. She heard her father tell her sister he was proud of her and was determined to hear those same words. She also wanted her mother to be proud of her. It had been over seven years since that night, and her mother had remained in a coma. Hanabi didn't know her, but she wanted to her mother to acknowledge her strength when they first meet.<p>

The Hyuga was began the katas again, but was distracted when she heard a voice asked, "It's true isn't it? You never have any fun."

Turning around, Hanabi saw a feminine figure wearing a brown cloak with the hood pulled up. "Who are you,' Hanabi demanded, "how did you sneak up on me, and for your information I do have a lot of fun."

"In order," the figure began, "I'm a friend, I have had a lot of practice of avoiding the Byakugan over the years, and can you name one time you left the compound on your own to do what you wanted without someone telling you what to do?"

Hanabi opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't think of a time she was proactive and did what she wanted besides training. Seeing the girl's reaction, the figure threw the girl a pair of shinobi sandals and pointed to a nearby window. "Go on," the figure said, "you're not going to get caught. The elders are having a meeting and your father is in a village council meeting."

Hanabi quickly said thank you to the figure and slipped outside. Once she was a distance away from the compound, Hanabi realized she didn't know what to do. While she was confused, she decided to just wonder around the village and see where her feet took her. After about thirty minutes, she saw her sister sitting at a ramen stand. She was about to walk over when she saw three kids walking from the other direction. One was a girl with orange hair in pigtails, another was a boy with a constantly runny nose, and the last she recognized as the Hokage's grandson. All three wore green googles on their forehead.

"Hey Old Man," Konohamaru asked, "have you seen the boss around?"

"Kid I don't care who your grandfather is, I'm not that old so don't call me that!" Teuchi yelled, then asked, "Who are your friends?"

"Oh right, this is Udon and Moegi, I brought them along to meet the boss. So have you seen him?"

"Sorry kid," the ramen chef began, "he was here for breakfast saying he was going to visit the Inuzuka compound later, he'll probably be there all day." Hanabi saw not only the trio's shoulders slump, but also her sisters. As soon as he became dejected, Hanabi saw Konohamaru instantly perk up and smile, she did admit he had a nice smile.

"It's okay," Konohamaru began, "I can just show these two the training I learned yesterday. Come on guys." With that Konohamaru dragged his two friends away to a certain training field. Hanabi decided she wanted to see what this training was and discreetly followed the trio.

What Hanabi didn't know was that Hinata was aware of what she was doing and decided to follow her sister. Hanabi may not know it, but she had a crush on one of the boys. Hinata recognized the "stalker-ish" behavior from when she would follow Naruto on a few rare occasions. Hinata sensed an opportunity to repay her sister for years of Naruto teasing.

* * *

><p>"So why are there steaks tied to our backs?" Udon questioned his friend.<p>

"Oh, those are incentive for dogs to catch you."

"Dogs?" Mogei questioned. "Why would we want dogs to chase us?"

"To build up your endurance." Konohamaru could see that his friends were about to back out of the training. Before they had a chance to remove their steaks, Konohamaru gave a sharp whistle. Instantly the clearing was surrounded by the pack of dogs from yesterday, the tiny leader looking eager for more steak. Konohamaru gave his friends a single piece of advise, "Run."

Konohamaru watched as his friends took off, barely dodging pouncing dogs. No wonder the boss had him do this yesterday, it was fun to watch. In the trees, Hanabi was barely able to contain her laughter at what the training was, but was startled when she heard her sister ask, "So you have a crush on Konohamaru?"

"I do not," Hanabi defended herself, "Konohamaru-kun just has a nice smile and innovative training methods."

"Konohamaru-kun is it?"

"SISTER!"

Laughing, Hinata told her sister, "Relax Hanabi. Come one let's get home, the elder's meeting should be getting done soon."

* * *

><p>Naruto had enjoyed his day at the Inuzuka compound. True to Tsume's expectations, Kiba didn't react negatively when Naruto told him about the fox, he simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "So what? You're still you; nothing's changed that, now I just know why you smell like foxes." This of course led to another fistfight, with both parties yelling that they were training if any one tried to stop them. Once the boys were finished and actually did some training, Tsume called the two to the front door to meet the evening's guests.<p>

Walking to the compound entrance, Naruto and Kiba were greeted by three people. The first was a slightly tanned, blue-eyed man wearing a dark green kimono shirt and brown pants. What was odd was that the man's hair was a dull pink styled like a five-pointed star, with his sideburns flowing down his face almost giving him a mustache. The women had shoulder length blonde hair, not as bright as Naruto's, with part of her hair flowing down her forehead. The women wore a white qipao dress with brown pants underneath. The last person was someone both boys knew quite well, it was Sakura.

"Sakura," Kiba asked, "what are you doing here?"

"My parents told me we were having dinner at a family friend's house to celebrate me passing the genin exam." the girl replied.

Seeing the look of confusion on all three of the genin's faces, Tsume decided to speak up. "Well I suppose introductions are in order. Kiba, Naruto, meet my old friend Kizashi Haruno and his wife Mebuki," Naruto could have sworn he heard the woman's name before, "and I'm sure you both know their daughter Sakura. As for myself young lady, I'm Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba's mom. I believe you already know my son and his friend."

It was at this time that Sakura finally noticed Naruto.

"Naruto-baka, what are you doing here, why did you steal a Hitai-ate? You need to return that before you get in big trouble."

"For your information," Kiba began, defending his friend, "Naruto earned his Hitai-ate by stopping a rouge chunin."

"Yeah right," Sakura countered, "he probably begged Iruka-sensei to pass him. If anyone could stop a traitor at our age it would be Sasuke-kun, and I bet he would stop a jonin."

This immediately deflated Naruto's good mood. Kizashi looked shocked by what his daughter had just said, while Mebuki appeared angered. Turning to Tsume, the other mother asked, "Can I borrow your dojo?"

Knowing what was going to happened, Tsume nodded and said, "Sure, third door on your right."

"Thank you." While she dragged her daughter behind her, Sakura asked what they were doing, to which her mother replied, "training."

"Well," Kizashi began, "my wife is going to be awhile. I'm sure she won't mind us starting without her." Tsume took her cue and lead everyone to the dinning room. Once seated, Naruto asked a question that had boggled his mind since meeting the man.

"Kizashi, sir," the boy began, "how did you and Miss Tsume meet?"

"Oh that's a little funny." The pink haired man replied. "Back during the academy one of my future teammates told me I could never get a date and I bet him I could before he did. I was in such a hurry to win the bet that I asked out the first girl I saw, which ended up being Tsume."

"I remember that date," Tsume said, barely holding in her laughter, "you showed up late and made me pay for dinner because you forgot your wallet."

"Right, we knew we wouldn't get hitched, but we stayed friends and it help get my confidence up to ask out Sakura's mom a few months later."

"Did you win the bet?" Naruto asked.

"Well, to my knowledge the Fourth Hokage was single while he was in office."

Both Kiba and Naruto felt their jaws drop as they digested the knowledge that they were within arm's reach of a man who personally knew the man who could arguably be said to be the greatest shinobi of all time. Before Naruto could ask any of multitude of questions, Kiba quickly asked, "If you and your wife are shinobi, then how come Sakura always told us she was from a civilian family? While we're at it, why is she such a fangirl? You and your wife seem normal."

Scratching his check, the pink haired man said, "Well me and my wife both come from civilian families, so Sakura isn't that far removed from that side of life. As for the fangirl, I blame my cousin. Until only three years ago both my wife and I were active shinobi, and we needed readily available babysitting. Unfortunately my cousin was the only one available on most occasions and is a major Uchiha follower. We didn't need the babysitting three years ago, when a rogue Hyuga gave my wife career ending injuries to her hand's chakra network, forcing her to retire. With both of the women in my life at home I transferred to a more bureaucratic position and we were able to raise Sakura after that. So while there are some fangirl episodes we've helped to make sure there not that many."

After Kizashi finished his explanation, Mebuki and Sakura joined everyone at the table, with the later looking worse for wear. When asked by Naruto what happened, Sakura replied, "I got the fangirl beat out of me."

"I can't believe your cousin, she put a minor personality altering seal on my baby!"

Naruto heard Sakura mumble, "That explains the 'inner me'." before he asked, "How are you able to recognize seals?"

"One of my teammates was an Uzumaki, they're born seal specialist, I picked up a thing or two form her."

Naruto became wide eyed, suddenly remembering where he had seen this women's name before. Pointing a finger at Mebuki and yelled, "That's were I heard your name, the file said you were on my mom's genin team."

Mebuki's eyes widened, then she face palmed herself and muttered, "How did I not see it, he acts just like Kushina."

The rest of the night was spent with the younger generation hearing about the missions their parents went on in their youth while the older generation enjoyed hearing about the chaos their children had brought into the classroom.

* * *

><p>Dinner in the Hyuga compound was a much more formal and silent affair. Kneeling at a small table was Hiashi and his two daughters. Laid out in front of the clan head was the current budget the elders had recommended. While her father was preoccupied, Hinata decided to speak up and asked, "Father, may I speak?"<p>

"What is it Hinata?"

"Why has Hanabi not joined the academy?"

This brought all movement at the table to a standstill and Hiashi looked up from his documents while Hanabi paused in mid-chew wondering how insane her sister had become.

"Simple," Hiashi began, "your sister is a Hyuga and with me supervising her training she has no need to attend the academy."

"I do not doubt that father," Hinata replied, "but still would it not be wise for Hanabi to attend? That way she can know future members of the village's military and help build alliances for our clan. She can also show the rest of the village how much greater our training methods are."

Hinata knew playing her father's ego would make him follow her plan. So far everything had gone according to plan, now she just needed her father to agree to one more thing so that she could insure her sister got to know her crush and have a chance at a happy life.

Stroking his chin, Hiashi replied, "For once you actually said something that made sense. Hanabi you're going to start your first year at the academy tomorrow."

"Actually father, I think that Hanabi is skilled enough to skip the first two years, she is a Hyuga personally trained by you."

"Right, I need to get the paperwork filed before it gets too late. You two rest up, you need to bring pride to your clan tomorrow."

Once their father had left the room, Hanabi turned to her sister and asked, "Why did you do that Hinata?"

"Oh sister, you'll see tomorrow." Hinata answered.

* * *

><p>Iruka sat at Ichiraku Ramen enjoying his breakfast before Ayame came up to him and asked, "Iruka, why are you always eating here?"<p>

"Truthfully, I just really like the ramen, though apparently not as much some people."

"Really?" Ayame asked. "A lot of people are repeating a rumor about how you have a crush on me."

Stopping himself from laughing, so that he would not get banned, Iruka replied, "As lovely as you are Ayame, I only see you as a friend."

Smiling Ayame said, "That's fine Iruka, I was afraid we were going to have an awkward conversation about how you are a nice guy, but I'm just not interested."

"Yep," the academy sensei said, "those rumors are as unfounded as the one's saying you were Itachi's secret lover."

"And just who," the waitress asked, grabbing her feared ladle, "has been spreading those lies." Instantly three customers ran out of the stand, leaving behind enough money for their ramen plus a generous tip. Immediately Iruka collected the uneaten ramen, to which Ayame gave him a deadpan stare.

"I pay enough times for Naruto that I can enjoy a free bowl every now and then. You might want to take three steps to your right."

After he said this, Iruka leaned to the left as a kunai flew passed him and embedded itself in the ground where Ayame had previously been standing. "Damn Iruka, why won't you let me have your blood?"

Appearing in the seat next to Iruka was a women with purple hair wearing a mesh shirt, a trench coat, and an orange skirt. "Now Anko," Iruka began, "where would the challenge be in that?"

"I guess you're right. Come on you're paying for my dango!"

"No Anko I'm not." Iruka said as he got up with the assistance of a crutch. "I have to get to the academy to announce the new teams, then I have to start on my new class. Besides, Kurenai wanted to talk to you later."

Anko pouted before saying, "Yeah, she probably wants me to help with her genin test. Oh well, when an old teammate asks for help, you gotta help."

* * *

><p>Hinata sat in her seat in the corner of the classroom, upset that she didn't see Naruto yesterday. Now she was about to be assigned to her team and since he didn't graduate there was no way for her to be on his team. These thoughts came to a halt when the object of her affection walked into the room. Of course, she was not the only one to notice as Sasuke called out, "What are you doing here dead last? This room is for those who actually graduated, meaning everyone but you."<p>

While the room laughed, Naruto simply pointed his thumb to his forehead, bringing everyone's attention to his Hitai-ate. While everyone stared and tried to figure out how Naruto actually managed to pass, the boy calmly walked to the back of the room. Once he reached his destination, he pointed to the empty seat next to Hinata and asked, "Can I sit here?" Not trusting her voice, Hinata simply nodded her head.

A minute later, Kiba came running into the room. Looking around and noticing Iruka had not yet made it to the room, the boy let out a sigh of relief before he walked to the back of the room and sat down next to Naruto. Soon after, Ino came running into the room and jumped into the empty seat next to Sasuke, and promptly started asking him out, to which she was ignored. While this fiasco was occurring, Sakura walked into the room. Upon seeing the girl, Ino yelled, "Too late forehead, I got here first this time!"

Sakura simply smiled at her former friend and said, "Whatever Ino-pig." before she took the last empty seat next to Kiba. While most of the class was shocked that Sakura had not made a big deal about Ino sitting next to "her Sasuke-kun" two boys were laughing in their heads while the rest of the class was preparing for the apocalypse. All activity stopped when Iruka hobbled into the room and using his demon head jutsu yelled, "Sit down and shut up." Once order had been restore, Iruka continued, "I am proud to say that the entire class has graduated. I look forward to hearing about the amazing shinobi careers you will have. The road ahead of you will be tough, but if you stick by your comrades, you will pull through. Now let's move onto the teams."

Before he could begin, Iruka was interrupted by Sasuke, "Iruka-sensei, what is Naruto doing here? He didn't pass the genin exam."

"Be that as it may," the chunin replied, "Naruto was instrumental in exposing a traitor to the village and showed more than enough ability to be placed in the shinobi system. This was decreed by the Hokage himself, do you think you know better than the Hokage Sasuke?"

When he was answered by silence Iruka smiled before he said, "Now where was I? Team Zero is…Team Seven is Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki," both genin perked up, knowing that they would have at least one friend on their team, "and Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura and Kiba both looked worried as the other occupants of their bench slammed their heads down and whispered, "Damn it."

Although he felt sorry for his favorite student Iruka continued reading the teams, "Team Eight is Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga. Team Nine is still in circulation, and Team Ten is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Team Eleven is…. Your new sensei's will be here after lunch to pick you up. Remember, no matter what happens I was proud to be your sensei," Iruka's eyes then fell on the fangirls of the class and the object of their worship, "well most of you."

While the rest of the class had left, Naruto opted to stay behind so he could talk to Iruka for a few minutes. "Iruka-sensei," Naruto began, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Naruto, but only for a few minutes. I've got a new class starting after lunch. Come on, we can sit down at the teacher's lounge."

* * *

><p>Once seated in the best seats in the academy, Iruka asked, "So what do you want to talk about Naruto? I though you would have used this time to either get to know your teammates or try to ask a certain someone out."<p>

While he began speaking, Naruto reached into his jacket and pulled out his mother's file, "The night I found out about the fox, the Old Man gave me this. I learned some interesting things, particularly this." When he was done speaking, Naruto showed Iruka the picture of his mother's genin team. Upon seeing the photo, Iruka instantly connected the dots and practically yelled, "You're Kushina-sensei's son?! Of course you are, you act just like her."

Smiling, Naruto stated, "That's what Sakura's mom said last night. I heard some funny stories about back when she was my age and when she was a chunin, but I was hoping that you could tell me about when she was your sensei, and maybe tell me if you met my dad."

Knowing that what he had to say would disappoint his former student, Iruka decided to get the pain over with quickly. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I don't remember that much of my time past the academy." Seeing the question on the boy's face, Iruka continued, "I actually use to be a jonin, but on my first time leading a mission my squad was ambushed by some missing-nin. I don't remember the battle that much, just that I took a bad hit to save my teammates, next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital with most of my memory gone and the nurse telling me a jutsu that was used on me severely cut down my chakra capacity. Since I still had mastery over the academy three and could still learn some new jutsus, the shinobi council decided to demote me and have me fill the vacant teaching position."

Seeing the sadness in Naruto's eyes, Iruka spoke up, "I do remember one event. A few days after Kushina-sensei gave me and my teammates her genin test she sat us down and told us exactly what we had signed up for. She told us what we would have to do to protect our home, and what our enemies would do to us to protect theirs. When I spoke up and said that I would protect my teammates, your mom unsheathed her katana and swung at me! I was barely able to dodge, but she still nicked me pretty bad, that's why I have my scar. After I fell down and was bleeding your mom told me that I shouldn't assume all girls are weak, and asked how I would protect others if I couldn't stop her slowest strike. Being angry at the time I yelled out that I would train hard and find a way, and I wasn't protecting my teammates because they were girls, but because they were friends."

After he was done reminiscing about his only memory from his genin days, Iruka looked up to see Naruto wiping his eyes while smiling. A look of alarm suddenly crossed the boy's face as he asked Iruka, "Wait, there's another test?"

Laughing nervously, Iruka asked, "I don't suppose you could forget that bit, could you?"

* * *

><p>After seeing Naruto back to the genin gathering, Iruka walked to his new classroom. Opening the door, the chunin was greeted by the sight of twenty-nine rowdy eight and soon-to-be eight year olds. Using his personal jutsu, Iruka quickly calmed the room down. After the short introduction, Iruka said, "we also have two new students joining us today, filling up the class. I see that most of you have already met one of them," here Iruka pointed to Konohamaru, "our other student should be arriving shortly, until then turned to page twenty-one in your work book and answer- the questions as I read them aloud."<p>

Opening his desk to get the answer key, Iruka was instead hit in the face by a water balloon. It was obvious who the culprit was, Iruka just had to look up and see the smug look on the Hokage's grandson's face. 'I did not just have Naruto graduate just to teach a new upstart prankster,' Iruka though. The boy was saved from being yelled at when there was a knock on the door. Opening it, Iruka saw the other new student. "Class," the instructor announced, "this is our other new student, Hanabi Hyuga. Remember to treat her with the same respect you do everyone else. Also we are having a new seating arrangement."

Once everyone was in their new seats, Konohamaru turned to his fellow new kid. "Hi, you came in late so we didn't get to talk, I'm Konohamaru, what's your name?" Immediately the girl, the sensei had said her name was Hanabi, turned a bright red. "Are you okay, do you have a fever?" To see if his classmate was sick, Konohamaru put his hand on the girls forehead. Immediately she fainted. "Sensei," a nearby girl called out, "the new girl fainted."

Iruka sighed, thinking, 'It's going to be a long, but interesting few years with those two. I wonder how many other's I can get in a betting pool?"

* * *

><p>Sitting in an empty classroom for three hours can make anyone board, this was the situation that the new Team Seven found themselves in. After everyone had returned from lunch, a new sensei would open the door and call out for their team. After five minutes a women with red eyes and black hair wearing what could be described as a dress made of one long strip of cloth arranged in a complex pattern. Naruto didn't know who she was, but recognized her face from one of the photos in his mother's file, maybe she was his new sensei and could tell him more about his mom. His hopes were dashed when the women called out, "Team Eight, with me."<p>

As the three ninjas got up, Shino remained impassive, Kiba gave a quick wave goodbye to his friend, and Hinata seemed like she wanted to say something to Naruto, but settled on waving goodbye as well.

Almost immediately after Team Eight left, another sensei opened the door. This one was a big man, having tan skin, black hair, and a full beard. Unlike the previous woman who showed her own bit of style, this man wore the standard jonin uniform along with a sash that Naruto did not recognize. Looking at his face, Naruto felt that he looked familiar, but couldn't exactly place him. He was woken from his thoughts when the man called out, "Team Ten, let's go."

After that the room slowly emptied until the only occupants were Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. After waiting for so long, Naruto was struggling to control his pranking impulse. He thought about putting an eraser on the door so that when his new sensei opened it he would be clunked on the head. He soon banished the idea from his head, he did not want to seem childish and immature.

Finally the door opened to reveal a man wearing the standard jonin uniform, with some extra pieces. The man also wore gloves with armor plating on the back, something Naruto recognized as being standard ANBU equipment, as well as a mask that covered his lower face. The man also wore his Hitai-ate in such a way that it covered his left eye, making it where only the man's right eye and silver spiked hair were visible.

"My first impression of you three," the man began, "is that you're boring. Really none of you thought to use this time constructively, or at least have one more moment of childhood by playing a prank on your late sensei?"

At the man's words, Naruto was cursing in his head, knowing he should have gone ahead with his prank. Sasuke was seething, how dare this man have the audacity to be late, then claim that he, the mighty Uchiha, was boring. Sakura was oddly content with the statement, being boring was better than being a fangirl.

Seeing the multitude of reactions from his students, the man said, "Meet me on the roof in five minutes."

On the roof, the man stood in front of his assembled students. Once they were all settled, he said, "Okay, now why don't we introduce ourselves?" In reply, he only received blank stairs before Sakura spoke up and said, "Since we know a bit about each other, why don't you start sensei?"

Seeing the logic in her statement, but still wanting to annoy his students a bit more, the man began, "Okay. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and many dislikes. I have some hobbies, but I think it best not to share them. As for my dream, I really haven't though too much on that. Broody go."

Once more seething at the nickname, Sasuke began, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything, I dislike everything. My hobby is training. I don't have a dream as those are only in a person's imagination. The reality that I am going to create is that I am going to kill a certain someone."

Kakashi internally sighed. Sasuke's introduction was exactly what was to be expected based on his file. It appeared the boy was slightly above average in most categories, now he just had to teach the last loyal Uchiha to work with others. Once he was done with his thoughts, he pointed to Sakura, telling her to begin.

"Right," the girl began, "my name is Sakura Haruno. I like being with my friends, my family, and I recently discovered I like training. I dislike some things, mainly how I use to act. My dream, I guess would be to become a strong kunoichi."

Kakashi was surprised by Sakura's answer. Based on the academy files, he expected the girl to be a fangirl with above average intelligence, but a fangirl none the less. Instead, Sakura's answer showed that she was at least remotely serious when it came to her ninja career. He just hoped that she would still be the same after some of the more tougher missions.

It was then that Naruto decided to speak up. "Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, my friends, and especially a certain girl. I dislike those who hurt my friends and ignorant people. My dream is to become Hokage, and tell a certain girl how I feel."

Again Kakashi was surprised. It was expected that Naruto would say his dream was to be Hokage, but the jonin thought the boy would proclaim his undying love for his female teammate. Instead he was actually professional and showed he did not have any romantic interest in the girl. Surprisingly pleased with his students, the jonin said, "Well it's nice to meet you, but I have one more thing to say before you can leave..."

Kakashi was interrupted by Naruto who said, "We have to pass another test you created before we are officially genin."

Shocked by his students knowledge, the team sensei asked, "And just how do you know this Naruto?"

Smiling, the boy replied, "Iruka-sensei let it slip that there were actually two genin tests that we needed to pass when I was talking to him before lunch. The one back in the academy was only to see who had the potential to pass the real test, right?"

Kakashi just scratched the back of his head before giving his students a patent-pending eye smile saying, "Yeah Naruto you're right. Meet me at Training Ground Seven tomorrow at Six. Oh, and don't eat breakfast or else you're going to throw up." The jonin then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

Hinata was nervous as she stood in Training Ground Twelve with her team and sensei. She had just found out yesterday that they weren't really genin until they passed Kurenai-sensei's test. As if sensing her students' nervousness, the women began, "I requested you three so that I could form a tracking squad. For your genin test you must track down a certain someone with what I provide you. To pass you must capture the target and bring them back to me before sunset. Am I understood?"

All three children called out, "Yes sensei."

Smiling, Kurenai held out a piece of torn fabric to her students and said, "Then good luck."

Kiba immediately smelled the fabric then held it in front of Akamaru. The trio of children and the dog stood still for a second unitl Kiba called out, "Got it, come on let's go."

Shino and Hinata both followed Kiba as he lead them through the training grounds until they came to one that was mostly cliffs, at which point the three stopped almost simultaneously. "The target's close. I don't smell anyone else around here. Think you could give us a better look Hinata?"

Nodding her head, Hinata activated her Byakugan. Kiba was right as besides the trio of genin hopefuls, there was only one person in the training ground and they appeared to be asleep. Telling her teammates this information, the trio carefully crept toward the target. Right before they entered the clearing, it became clear that their target, a purple headed woman, was awake and complaining about how boring it was helping her ex-teammate. The genin to-be were about to launch their ambush when a snake reared up and bit Shino's shin. Although the venom wouldn't kill him, it did cause temporary paralysis and gave away their position.

No sooner had the snake slithered away than the women turned towards the trio. "So you three are Kurenai-chan's students? Well let's see what you've got." Hinata charged first, knowing Kiba needed some time to prepare his jutsu. Slipping into the gentle fist stance, Hinata tried to shut down some of the woman's chakra points, only to have her strikes repeatedly dodged, as an added insult the woman actually yawned. "Sorry," she said, "I just woke up and am still a little groggy."

Behind her, Hinata heard Kiba call out, "Shikyaku no Jutsu." With her Byakugan active, Hinata was able to see that Kiba's posture had changed, with him now being closer to the ground and distributing his weight on his hands and feet. She also saw a concentration of chakra in her teammates hands, indicating his nails had grown in length and thickness, his canines had probably undergone a similar process.

Jumping out of the way, Hinata watched as Kiba charged their target. Like Hinata, the woman only dodged the strikes, occasionally knocking a few strikes to the side. Hoping to help her teammate, and stale for time for when Shino would get back in commission and use his kikaichu to drain the woman's chakra, Hinata started to attack again. For another five minutes the strange woman dodged and countered the attacking duo. Hinata was becoming frustrated at this, feeling like the woman was only playing with them. Without warning, the Hyuga heiress abandoned her gentle fist stance, instead she lunged and pounced on the target. To the surprise of everyone, Hinata actually landed on the woman's torso and had incapacitated the target's arms, what everyone didn't know was that Hinata was fighting an instinct that told her to bit the woman's throat. Seeing the opportunity, Kiba quickly swiped the woman's stomach with his claws, hoping to cause enough pain to allow an opportunity for his teammates to bind the target. Instead once Kiba landed the solid hit, the woman disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"It seems," Shion began, recovered from the venom thanks to his insects constant work, "that our target knows the shadow clone jutsu. This will complicate things further."

"You're right," Kiba comtributed, "my mom said the uses gains the knowledge from a 'popped' clone. This woman knows we're after her and will be even harder to find her, let alone catch her."

"I think," Hinata began, "we need to split up, that way we can cover more ground and gather more intel on our target. If we can't find her we might have to set a trap. We will meet back in front of the academy in four hours to share what we learned."

Nodding their heads in agreement, the three genin to-be rushed off in different directions.

* * *

><p>Naruto was not having a good day. He and his teammates had arrived at the training ground at the right time, only to see that Kakashi was absent. After waiting for three hours, the man finally showed up, saying he was helping the elderly move to a new house. He then pulled out two bells, saying that their test was to grab a bell from him before noon, and that those who didn't have one would be sent back to the academy. Here Naruto was glad that he told Sakura to eat breakfast anyways, they would need their strength. He also smirked when he heard Sasuke's stomach growl.<p>

Before the test began, Naruto charged his sensei trying to grab a bell, only to be grabbed and have a kunai put to the base of his skull. After being chastised, Kakashi let him go and turned back to face Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto used this brief time to make a shadow clone to take his place while he quickly hid in the woods.

After Kakashi had officially started the test, Naruto saw his teammates immediately hide in the woods, while his clone stayed in the clearing. When his clone went to charge Kakashi, the man just dodged while reading an orange book that Naruto recognized from his visits to the Hokage's office. After his clone had been sent flying by Kakashi's "secret technique" Naruto went over to Sakura.

"Something's wrong here," Naruto said, startling the girl, "why would we have a team test that would put us in direct opposition to each other?"

"I see what you mean," since being rid of her fangirl, Sakura was able to apply her brain power to the battlefield, "the only reason a genin squad would have two members is if one was promoted or quit the program, so what is the point of this test?"

Thinking for a while, both students came to the same conclusion. "It might be risky, but what if we are suppose to work together?" Naruto began. "And the point of the test is to see if we could put aside our own goals so that the squad can succeed." Sakura finished.

"You know what this means right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, let's just hope that he can actually see some sense."

After a few minutes of searching, Naruto and Sakura found the Uchiha buried up to his neck. Stopping himself from laughing, Naruto asked, "How's it going Sasuke? Need any help?"

"Go away useless and useless, I can get out of here myself."

"Listen Sasuke, we have a plan to get the bells, do you want to help or not?"

Sasuke glared at Sakura after she asked and said, "Like any plan you two come up with can have a hope of succeeding. I will get both bells by myself and keep them so that I have a private sensei and get all of his knowledge, it would only be wasted on you two."

"Come on Sakura, it's not worth it," Naruto said, stopping the girl form punting Sasuke's head to Suna, "it's eleven right now and we're not going to convince him to change his lifestyle in less than an hour."

Walking away from the clearing, Sakura asked, "So how are we going to get the bells?"

Looking nervous, Naruto said, "I have an idea, but please promise not to launch halfway across the village."

* * *

><p>Kakashi was standing in the clearing where the test began. So far he had been disappointed with his genin selection. Naruto had charged in blindly, believing he could get the bells by himself. Sasuke had been just as bad, engaging Kakashi in a taijutsu, and was outclassed by the jonin. As a last ditch effort, the genin had tried to burn Kakashi alive with by using Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, which Kakashi countered with Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu, leaving the boy buried up to the neck. So far he had not encountered Sakura, but he was not in the mood for another disappointment. With a little over five minutes before the end of the test, Kakashi was enjoying one of his favorite scenes in his book, when he saw Naruto and Sakura run into the clearing.<p>

"So," the tester began, "you have five minutes left, what are you going to do? Another head on attack?"

Naruto, and surprisingly Sakura, smirked before they both said, "Nope."

Kakashi observed Naruto put his hands in a familiar cross. 'So it's true, the kid does know the shadow clone jutsu.' After a poof of smoke, Kakashi was surrounded by twenty Narutos. Anticipating the group to rush him, Kakashi prepared to go on the defensive, because of this he was surprised when Naruto and his clones once again became enveloped in smoke. Once the smoke cleared around Naruto, Kakashi observed that Naruto was replaced by a voluptuous blonde, naked woman. Kakashi had heard of this jutsu, Naruto's strategy became clear, he was hoping to distract the jonin with multiple blonde women while Sakura grabbed the bells. However, Kakashi knew that there was no way twenty identical women would be in the same place, cutting down on the perversion factor. When the rest of the smoke cleared, Kakashi was shocked into submission when he saw nineteen other women with a multitude of hair colors, skin tones, and bust sizes. In his brain Kakashi knew that these women were just transformed shadow clones, but what his eyes were seeing trumped all rational thought, as such he didn't notice Sakura quickly make her way over and untie the bells. He was only broken from his stupor after Sakura threw the extra bell to Naruto calling out, "Catch."

Kakashi knew that he was beaten, the two kids had come up with a plan and execute it to perfection. It looked like he would actually have a team this year, even if the civilian council made him teach the Uchiha brat. The bell was a second away from Naruto's hand when a kunai sped out of the woods, hitting and nailing Naruto's hand to the tree next to him.

Out walked Sasuke, who had somehow managed to dig himself out of the ground. Moving forward at a steady pace, the 'loyal' Uchiha calmly walked next to Naruto, bent down and picked up the last free bell. Just as he held it up, Sasuke smiled as he heard the alarm go off.

"Well, looks like I was wrong, you're plan actually worked." Sasuke smirked as he looked at Naruto, saying, "You should be proud that you helped advance the career of the village's elite." He then turned to Kakashi and said, "You, I've got a bell, so are we going to train or what?"

Suprisingly, Kakashi gave the little psychopath a smile and said, "Sure, come over here and we'll begin."

Sasuke still wore his smirk as he walked over to Kakashi. It was knocked off when Kaskashi sucker punched him in the gut. Grabbing his head, Kakashi forced Sasuke to look at the monument in the middle of the training ground. "Do you see that?" Kakashi asked. "That monument has the names of heroes to this village. Do you know why they're heroes? They gave their lives to protect their comrades. Someone on that stone taught me an important lesson, "Those that don't follow the rules are scum, but those that abandon their friends are worse than scum." That is something that you will never understand, and that is why I will never teach you."

Kakashi then put the Uchiha into a choke hold until he passed out, he then tied the boy to one of the posts in the training ground. While this occurred, Sakura had helped Naruto pry the kunai out of his hand and bandaged the wound. Turning to the two Kakashi said, "You two on the other hand showed that you are able to work together and have trust in one another. I'm passing you two, but we need to talk to the Hokage quickly so we can find a replacement for this trash."

* * *

><p>After the trio informed the Hokage about Team Seven's unique situation, with the aged leader saying he would look into finding a replacement, Kakashi dismissed his two genin for the day, saying to meet up tomorrow at seven, which translated to nine in Kakashi time.<p>

As he was walking away from the Hokage tower, something crashed into Naruto. Looking up, Naruto was greeted by the sight of Hinata, rubbing her sore butt from her equally hard landing.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto began, "I guess you passed your genin test to?"

"No, not yet Naruto-k…," Hinata stopped herself before she said "kun", "Kurenai-sensei tasked my team to track down a target and capture her, but so far we haven't found her. How hard can it be to find a purple haired woman in this village?" Hinata then noticed Naruto's bandaged hand. "Naruto," she asked, "how did you injure your hand."

"Oh that," the boy began, "that's something Sasuke-teme did, but good news is that me and Sakura passed and we're going to get a replacement for the bastard." Naruto then gained a thoughtful look and thought out loud, "I wonder if you're looking for the same purple haired woman that was on Iruka's genin team."

"What was that?"

"Well you see," Naruto began, scratching his head since he needed to lie a bit, "the other day I was looking through the village archives and found a photo of Iruka back when he was a genin. He was on the same team as your sensei and some girl with purple hair."

Naruto almost fell over in shocked when Hinata suddenly hugged him and said, "Thank you Naruto, I owe you ramen later."

Naruto just smiled and said, slightly teasingly, "Sure, it's a date."

Realizing what she was doing, and that she had inadvertently asked out her crush, Hinata quickly let go of the boy and ran away saying thank you again, hoping that Naruto did not see how red her face was. Watching her run towards the academy, Naruto only chuckled.

* * *

><p>Iruka nodded to himself as he saw Hanabi Hyuga once more foil one of Konohamaru's pranks before he could start it. He was glad that he kept the two seated together, a few of Konohamaru's pranks would still be unleashed, but luckily Iruka was never the target. Hanabi was also benefiting, she was now able to talk to the boy and had started to loss her slight superiority complex. Now if he could figure out how long until one asked the other out, he could make a killing on the bets. He also hoped Naruto would confess to Hinata soon, he was the only one with that bet and he wanted to have enough money so he wouldn't have to worry about his, Naruto's, and Konohamaru's combined ramen habit. He was broken from his thoughts when the bell rang.<p>

"Okay everyone, have a good day, and remember we have kunai practice tomorrow."

As the academy students rushed out of the classroom, Iruka was surprised to see Hinata walk in. He figured her team had passed their test early and she had come to pick up her sister. Instead she walked straight up to Iruka. "Iruka-sensei," she began, "do you know a woman with purple hair?"

"Yeah, that would be Anko. She didn't traumatize you and her team did she?"

"No, nothing like that," Hinata lied, she was sure she had several bruises from earlier, "she showed up while Kurenai-sensei was giving us our test. She asked us to make sure that you knew to meet up later, she said you would know the place."

Iruka nodded, feeling like he was going to pay for a small hill of dango later. "Alright, I'll get out of here shortly. Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

Shaking her head, Hinata said no and quickly left the classroom.

* * *

><p>After Team Eight had met back up, Hinata shared her plan with Kiba and Shino. Upon hearing the plan and seeing the grin on Hinata's face, Kiba remarked that the girl had spent too much time around Naruto again, resulting in Hinata's face being so red that it could rival a cherry. The genin to-be moved quickly back to the academy, just in time to watch Iruka leave. Silently, the trio tailed him to a dango stand on the other side of town, where their target was seated. Now they just needed to move during the distraction.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Anko."<p>

Looking up, Anko was surprised to see Iruka taking a seat next to her. After making sure he didn't see the contents of the file she was looking at, she replied, "Hey Iruka, I though you would be stuck at the academy for another hour or two."

Shrugging his shoulders, Iruka replied, "It's still the first week of the new semester, there's not that much work to turn in. What's with the ANBU files?"

"Don't worry about it, the information's above your pay grade. Hey, weren't you on crutches yesterday?"

Smiling, Iruka countered, "You know that I've always healed fast, but I never thought I would see the day you cared about your job enough to work unpaid overtime."

Anko had the decency to blush and practically yelled, "Shut up you baka. Why are you here anyway, I though you were more of a ramen guy, or do you just get take out for the waitress?"

Slamming his head on the counter, Iruka asked, "Why does everyone assume me and Ayame are dating, we're just friends. Besides, you were the one who asked me here."

Anko became slightly worried as she said, "No I didn't. Besides I have to keep a low profile today so that Kurenai's brats don't catch me."

No sooner did she finish speaking that a swarm of kikaichu engulfed the woman. After the insects left, Kiba and Hinata quickly bound Anko's arms behind her back and tied her legs together, Shino then appeared out of the shadows as the trio stuffed the woman into a sack, however they forgot to gag Anko, leading to the trio learning some interesting new words. As they left the dango stand, Hinata called over her shoulder, "Thanks for the help Iruka-sensei."

Iruka just sighed as he watched his former students subdue his friend. After having some shake, Iruka grabbed the files that had been left behind, he'd give them back after Anko had taken her vengeance, he just hope he wasn't included on the list for unintentionally helping set up the trap.

* * *

><p>Kurenai was setting in a tree in the same training ground she had been at all day. She knew that Anko was good at masking her scent and chakra, that's why she asked her friend to help with the test. Kurenai wanted her team to realize that they could not just rely on their family jutsus in order to track a target down, they would also have to observe the area and gather intel, but this was taking too long.<p>

As she was about to pull out a book that she brought with her, but would never admit owning, her team of genin to-be appeared dragging a large sack with them.

Jumping down from her perch, Kurenai asked, "And just what do you three bring with you?"

It was hard to tell, but based on his voice Shino was smiling as he said, "See for yourself sensei." He then opened the bag, revealing a bound, and pissed, Anko. "You three better start running. Once I get out of these ropes I'm going to make it were your nightmares' have nightmares. Just wait until I introduce you to…"

Knowing where her friends rant was going, Kurenai interrupted her friend by saying, "You're not going to do anything to them Anko, you agreed to help me test them, remember?"

Anko turned away and pouted, before muttering, "Iruka's going to get it when we're done here. I don't care how fast he heals, he'll be in the hospital for weeks after I'm done with him, that'll teach him to sell out a teammate."

Hinata looked down when she said, "Um, Miss Anko…please don't be angry with Iruka-sensei, he didn't know he was leading us to you."

Sighing Anko said, "Fine brat, I won't hurt Iruka. Now untie my so I can get back to my dango and so no one reads my files."

Kurenai quickly cut the rope her genin had used and asked, "What's in the files Anko, I thought you were on leave for a few more weeks."

Anko blushed slightly before saying, "Nothing you need to worry about Kurenai, just a personal project. Later." and took off.

Kurenai then turned to her genin and said, "Congradulations, you three pass."

* * *

><p>The Hokage's Office – that night<p>

Standing in front of the Hokage where ten jonins, the prospective teachers for the students who passed the first genin test. Grabbing some paper to record the official results, Hiruzen began, "What are the results of the second genin test and are there any recommendations?"

"Team Zero, fail. They didn't even show up to the training field."

"Team One, fail. Should be fine after a few weeks of remedial work."

"Team Two, fail. One of the kids didn't show the stomach for our work and should be dropped from the program."

"Team Three, fail. All members could go either way at this point."

"Team Four, fail. I have no recommendations."

"Team Five, fail. Same as Team One."

"Team Six, fail. I recommend a retest at a later date, the students were injured due to outside interference."

"What was the interference that you believes constitutes a retest?" Hiruzen asked.

"Anko went on a small war path when she discovered some files she was reading at one of the dango stands went missing. My students were knocked out by a flying table and did not awaken until well after the deadline. Luckily she calmed down when the owner told her he saw Iruka take her files, though some at the scene say she left the stand with a blush while yelling 'baka'."

All eyes turned to Kakashi as everyone expected to hear him say he failed yet another team. After a few minutes he looked up from his book and asked, "What?"

"Could you please inform us whether you decided to pass your squad or not?"

"I already told you Hokage-sama."

"It's for the record Kakashi."

Sighing, Kakashi closed his book and said, "As a squad, I have to fail Team Seven due to the actions of one individual. Separately, I would pass Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno and fail Sasuke Uchiha. I believe Naruto and Sakura can work well with a replacement for the Uchiha."

"Right," the Hokage said writing down three names certifying Team Seven as official genin, "stay after the meeting so that we can discuss the replacement."

After everyone got over their shock that Kakashi passed two thirds of a team, Kurenai spoke up, "Team Eight, pass. Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga showed a great amount of teamwork and tracking skill."

The last jonin in the room, the one that looked similar to the Hokage, spoke next, "Team Ten, pass. They showed excellent teamwork."

After certifying the last two teams, the Hokage said, "Right, everyone but Kakashi is dismissed."

Once the room was empty, Kakashi approached the desk and asked, "So, what left overs are we going to replace the Uchiha with."

To answer his question, the Hokage opened a drawer and pulled out a single file. Taking it and opening the file, Kakashi's one visible eye widened. He looked at the Hokage and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

The leader sighed as he said, "I don't have much of a choice. Unfortunately until I get this filed your students are still civilians. Many on the civilian council were upset when they learned that Sasuke did not pass and were demanding a retest. It was only after I okayed the Uchiha getting private tutoring, provided he has weekly visits to a psychologist, that they even considered voting for a replacement. And of course Danzo was at the meeting."

"So, this is just a way for him to try to grab Naruto and make him his personal weapon."

"It is," Hiruzen said, "but it is also a way to take at least one soldier away from Danzo. We know that even after the training he makes them do, it takes over a year for them to completely lose their emotions, and we know Naruto has a habit of making friends with almost anyone."

* * *

><p>The next morning Naruto and Sakura meet on the bridge that Kakashi told them about. The pair showed up at seven like Kakashi told them to, but used the extra time to spar against each other. Predictably Kakashi showed up two hours later at nine, with who they assumed to be their third teammate.<p>

The boy following Kakashi was unusally pale, had black hair, wore black pants, and a black jacket. Oddly, he also had a medium size scroll on his back and wore gloves that were missing the index and thumb.

Once he had arrived, Kakashi called Naruto and Sakura over saying, "Hello my cute little genin, this is the third member of our squad, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

Taking the initiative, Sakura smiled and said, "Hi, my name's Sakura, I hope we can be great friends."

Naruto also smiled and held out his hand, "My name's Naruto, and I will be Hokage someday. It's nice to work with you."

The boy took Naruto's hand and gave a hesitant smile that looked fake, "My name is Sai, I hope we all get along in the future."

* * *

><p><strong>It just seems like these chapters get longer and longer the more I write. This one is halfway down page 30! I hoped everyone likes my take on the genin tests. As you can tell, I'm probably going to bash Sasuke a lot. I'm sorry for those of you that are die hard Sasuke fans, but I just don't like the character. I also changed up Iruka's backstory quite a bit. If you are going to give me flack about that or the fact that I aged up his character and put him in the same generation as the jonin teachers, I'll remind you again this is AU and while I'm going to keep must of the character, him being a caring academy teacher whose parents were killed during the Kyubi attack, I'm also going to change some things. As Iruka was one of those characters who didn't appear a lot in the source series, this gives fanfiction authors a bit of leeway when writing him.<strong>

**In other news I should have a new story out by the time this is posted. While you are reading this, the first chapter of **_**Son of the Sun **_**should also be posted in the Okami crossover section. I would appreciate it a lot if you could head over there and give it a read.**

**As I mentioned before, school has started up again for me. Due to the different history classes I'm taking and the amount of reading that I have to do, I really can't focus too much on writing fanfiction right now. So here is what I'm going to do. Once I have the time to actually write something out, I'm going to take a look at the number of views and reviews that this chapter and the first chapter of **_**Son of the Sun **_**get. Whichever one shows more activity will be the one that I will update first.**

**So while this chapter ends and some questions are answered, more are presented. These include…**

**Why did Hinata use such an odd move against Anko's clone?**

**Will Sai stay loyal to Danzo or switch sides?**

**What was in the files Anko was reading? (Whoever gets this right/makes me laugh the hardest in the reviews to this question will have their name put in the next chapter and earn a free question.)**

**These questions (along with questions from past chapters) will hopefully be answered next time.**

**So again, if you've liked what you read, or want to share your thoughts, leave a review and share with your friends, the big reader interaction is happening in either one or two chapters! And a reminder, I'm still answering a question from the first person with an account to leave a review or those that inform me of spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**So, here's acw28 saying, "until next update."**


End file.
